Devil :: Naruto Phenex
by zhoe.sangmaeztro
Summary: Penghianatan telah dirasakan oleh seorang Naruto Phenex. Dan sebuah 'kebencian' menunggu untuk 'dibangkitkan'./"Awal yang baru akan segera dimulai."/"...Kehancuran Mekai akan segera terjadi."/"Akan kubalaskan kematian ayahku.. Tunggulah, Sirzechs Gremory."/Iblis yang penuh kebencian dan dendam./Dark!Naru/CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre: Adventure and Others**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing ?**

Chapter 1 : Permulaan

Iblis, mereka adalah mahluk yang melambangkan suatu keburukan. Kesombongan, keserakahan, keegoisan dan kelicikan adalah contoh kecil dari banyak nya sifat Iblis, dan tidak ada yang bagus dari itu semua. Dengan mendengar namanya saja seolah kau mendapat kabar buruk. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, Iblis juga memiliki tempat tinggal mereka sendiri layaknya manusia biasa tapi dengan tempat tinggal yang tak biasa. Yah mereka tinggal di Neraka, atau sebut saja Underworld. Mereka hidup layaknya manusia, bercengkrama dan bersosialisasi dengan sesama Iblis lainnya. Mereka makan, minum dan juga tidur disaat malam hari. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak sendirian di Underworld. Yah..

Malaikat Jatuh.

Mereka adalah pengikut Tuhan yang membangkang perintah-Nya, menodai kesucian mereka dengan lumuran dosa. Karena sebab itulah Tuhan menghukum mereka yang ternoda, sayap putih bercahaya digantikan dengan hitam kelam bagai langit malam. Merekalah yang disebut-sebut sebagai pengikut Tuhan yang paling setia namun ternyata membangkang juga. Dan akhirnya mereka pun dibuang ke Neraka, dan hidup bersama dengan para Iblis.

Kaum Iblis pun tidak tinggal diam dengan adanya Malaikat Jatuh di Underworld, mereka menolak keras dengan adanya mahluk lain di wilayah yang harusnya hanya ada kaum Iblis. Dengan keegoisan kaum Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh yang tidak mau mengalah, akhirnya peperangan pun tidak terelakan. Lamanya peperangan tersebut yang tak kunjung berakhir membuat Tuhan mengambil tindakan, dengan perintah-Nya para Malaikat turun ke medan pertempuran dengan tujuan melerai kedua belah pihak. Namun kadang kenyataan tak sesuai harapan, Malaikat yang harusnya menghentikan peperangan malah terlibat dengan perang tersebut. Setelah sekian lama perang tersebut berlangsung, akhirnya berakhir juga. Namun meskipun begitu tetap saja banyak korban yang berjatuhan, dengan pihak Iblis yang kehilangan Empat Maou mereka beserta Pillar-Pillar Iblis mereka. Malaikat Jatuh yang kehilangan hampir 3/4 pasukan mereka, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah pihak Malaikat yang tidak hanya kehilangan banyak pasukan nya tapi Tuhan mereka pun ikut menjadi korban nya. Sungguh ironis.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian setelah Great War, ketenangan di Underworld kembali terusik. Mereka adalah para penerus dari generasi Maou lama yang ingin mengambil Tahta mereka untuk menjadi Maou selanjutnya. Dari Pillar-Pillar Iblis yang tersisa banyak yang menentang hal itu karena besar kemungkinan perang akan terjadi lagi karena mereka tau jika generasi Maou lama sangat haus akan peperangan.

Dan akhirnya perang saudara pun tak bisa dihindari, Pillar-Pillar Iblis yang masih tersisa mencoba memberontak melawan para generasi Maou lama dan menginginkan adanya sebuah revolusi. Dan akhirnya perang saudara itu dimenangkan oleh para pasukan pemberontak, sisa pasukan Maou lama banyak yang melarikan diri dari Underworld dan ada pula yang menyerahkan diri untuk ditahan.

Kemenangan itu tak lepas dari peran penting lima Iblis muda yang memimpin pasukan pemberontak. Mereka adalah Sirzech Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Serafall Sitri dan Naruto Phenex. Diusia yang masih terbilang muda mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, sebut saja Sirzech dan Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan individu diatas rata-rata.

Sirzech dengan kekuatan Power of Destructiondan Naruto dengan kekuatan 'Keabadian'danGolden Fire.

 _Dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki membuat keduanya menjadi pasangan duet yang sangat mengerikan, tak ayal membuat musuh-musuhnya menjadi gentar akan kekuatan mereka dan mampu membantai musuh-musuh dalam waktu singkat, bukan sekedar omong kosong karena fakta dilapangan sudah membuktikan._

 _Mereka juga adalah sepasang sahabat dari kecil, ciri fisik mereka juga hampir serupa. Rambut yang sama-sama merah, berkulit putih, dan juga sama-sama tampan. Bedanya rambut Sirzech lebih panjang dari Naruto dan mata Naruto beriris biru saphire sedangkan Sirzech beriris biru kehijauan, jika dilihat sekilas mereka seperti saudara kembar._

 _Bicara soal Naruto ada satu keunikan yang dimilikinya. berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki rambut pirang, Naruto justru berambut merah. aneh memang, dia yakin bahwa tidak ada Gen 'merah' pada kedua orang tuanya. padahal adik kecilnya, Ruval Phenex juga berambut pirang._

 _Dia pernah bertanya kepada orang tuanya tapi mereka juga tidak ada yang tau mengenai hal itu. dia tidak ambil pusing, mungkin itu karena Gen kekuatan apinya yang merubah rambutnya berwarna merah._

 _Waktu terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya tiba saat dimana seorang Naruto Phenex merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Grayfia Lucifuge, wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya. Grayfia dulunya adalah pengikut Maou lama tapi dia berbalik memihak pasukan pemberontak._

 _Setelah perang Grayfia memutuskan untuk menjadi maid dikeluarga Phenex, karena saat perang dia pernah diselamatkan oleh Naruto saat hendak dibunuh oleh musuh jadinya dia merasa berhutang budi pada Naruto. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang baru menyadari perasaannya pada Grayfia, dari saat Naruto menyelamatkan nya ketika perang saudara Grayfia sudah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama terhadap Naruto._

 _Menyadari keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama, akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Waktu yang terlewat terasa begitu indah bagi mereka, hari demi hari dijalani dengan keromantisan yang dilakukan keduanya. Tapi, apakah selamanya akan seperti itu? mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Mengapa demikian? karena seseorang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Grayfia._

 _Yah, mengingat seseorang itu adalah Iblis juga bukan tidak mungkin hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Karena kelicikan dan keegoisan adalah sifat Iblis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seorang pria berpakaian kemeja putih terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar jalan, seikat besar bunga mawar merah tergenggam ditangan kanan pria itu dan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berada ditangan kirinya. Pria itu memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna merah dan beriris biru saphire, dia Naruto, sedang berjalan santai sambil tersenyum senang sepanjang jalan entah karena apa._

 _"Sekarang adalah waktunya, Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah merestuinya." gumam Naruto. kemudian dia melihat kotak berwarna merah ditangan kirinya, senyumnya semakin mengembang. 'Tunggulah, Grayfia-chan.' batinnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sampai disebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana namun menampakan kesan elegan, itu adalah rumah nya dengan Grayfia._

 _Meskipun mereka belum menjadi sepasang suami-istri tapi mereka ingin tinggal serumah, hanya berdua. Dan dengan izin dari kedua orang tua Naruto, mereka akhirnya memiliki rumah sendiri di dunia bawah. tapi tidak lama lagi mereka akan menjadi suami-istri juga, setidaknya itulah menurut Naruto._

 _Dengan langkah pelan Naruto menuju pintu rumah tersebut. semakin mendekati pintu jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, dia sangat gugup. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Naruto mengumpulkan keberaniannya dia mulai membuka pintunya, secara perlahan. Sengaja dia tidak mengucapkan salam untuk memberi kejutan, pasalnya dia sudah bilang pada Grayfia kalau dia sedang sibuk hari ini dan akan terlambat pulang. Setelah terbuka tidak ada siapapun, tidak ada Grayfia diruang tamu. Tapi matanya melihat sesuatu yang berceceran dilantai dan mulai mengambilnya._

 _"Sepertinya ini pakaian Grayfia-chan, kenapa ada dilantai seperti ini?" gumamnya keheranan. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain. masih sebuah pakaian, hanya saja.. "Pakaian laki-laki?" gumamnya bingung, rasanya dia tidak pernah memiliki pakaian seperti itu. Jangan-jangan.._

 _"Akkhhh.."_

 _Matanya membulat. disaat Naruto sedang memikirkan hal-hal negatif terdengarlah suara desahan yang cukup keras untuk didengar olehnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan segera dilihat olehnya. Dia yakin, sangat yakin kalau desahan tadi itu adalah suara Grayfia._

 _Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, dia yakin suara Grayfia berasal dari situ. Setelah sampai diruang tengah tiba-tiba tubuhnya mendadak kaku seketika, bunga ditangan kanannya terjatuh kelantai. Direksinya menangkap dua orang Iblis sedang melakukan kegiatan intim, dia dapat mengenali keduanya meskipun pencahayaan diruang tengah sedikit minim._

 _Yang pertama tentu saja Grayfia, dia sedang dalam posisi ditindih seorang pria berambut merah disebuah sofa. Dan pria yang menindih Grayfia adalah orang yang sangat sulit dipercaya olehnya akan melakukan hal itu tapi itulah kenyataannya, pria itu... dia adalah Sirzech. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja._

 _"Kalian..."_

 _Terkejut, keduanya segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. pandangan mereka tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan kecewa, juga marah. mereka berdua kemudian berdiri dan saling menjauh._

 _"N-Naruto... m-maa-..."_

 _BUGH! BRAKK!_

 _Belum sempat Sirzech menyelesaikan ucapan nya, dia sudah di bogem oleh Naruto sampai terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak tembok sampai temboknya hancur. Sirzech pingsan seketika. sementar Grayfia hanya bisa menangis melihat Naruto memukul Sirzech._

 _"Kenapa..." Naruto berujar sendu. sementara Grayfia terus menangis terisak. Naruto merogoh saku celana nya mengambil sesuatu, itu kotak merah yang tadi terus ia genggam. Dia mulai membuka kotak itu, dan isinya adalah sepasang cincin berwarna hitam legam dengan ukiran tulisan 'N &G' pada keduanya._

 _"Kau tau... apa ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar sambil menunjukan cincin itu pada Grayfia, karena menahan segala emosi yang ada dipikiran dan hatinya. sedangkan Grayfia yang melihat cincin itu semakin terisak keras. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kerena memang dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Benar-benar fatal._

 _"Aku membuatnya sendiri... untuk kita berdua..." perlahan air mata mengalir dari mata Naruto. tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya, terasa sesak disana. "Tapi, kenapa... kenapa kau menghianatiku dengan cara sekejam ini..." genggaman nya pada kotak cincinnya semakin kuat. "Sakit... Sakit sekali rasanya..."_

 _BWOSHH!_

 _Tiba-tiba saja kotak cincin itu terbakar bersama dua cincin yang ada didalamnya. suhu diruangan tengah mendadak panas seketika. Grayfia terus menangis dengan kepala tertunduk, tidak berani melihat Naruto yang tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan benci._

 _Pandangan Naruto beralih pada sosok Sirzech yang sedang pingsan, dia masih tidak percaya sahabatnya itu menusuk nya dari belakang. Melihatnya sebentar kemudian mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Grayfia yang terus menangis, baru beberapa langkah berjalan dia kembali berhenti._

 _"Aku... tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang telah kalian perbuat hari ini." Naruto berucap dengan membelakangi Grayfia, dan kembali melangkah pergi. Grayfia semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Naruto, sungguh sebenarnya dia tidak ada niatan untuk menghianati Naruto. Tapi pagi tadi Sirzech datang kerumah mereka dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya, dan selanjutnya semua terjadi begitu cepat._

 _"Gomenasai..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesampainya diluar rumah, Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tidak beraturan karena menahan segala emosinya. kemudian pandangan nya beralih kelangit Underworld, dia bingung jalan seperti apa yang harus dia ambil untuk kedepannya. kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat semua rencana indah yang sudah disusun rapi olehnya menjadi hancur berantakan._

 _"Kuso!"_

 _Naruto menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. mungkin sebaiknya dia pergi kedunia manusia untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya dan tidak akan ke Underworld untuk sementara waktu. setelah yakin akan tujuannya, dia pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah nya itu._

 _Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, dibalik bajunya di dada sebelah kirinya tiba-tiba cahaya merah bersinar sedikit terang tapi kemudian redup kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu dan Naruto akhirnya kembali kedunia bawah menemui keluarganya yang sempat khawatir atas kepergian Naruto yang tidak memberikan kabar. tapi kedatangan Naruto membuat mereka terkejut, pasalnya Naruto berkata pada orang tuanya kalau dia ingin bertarung melawan Sirzech Gremory. awalnya mereka bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto ingin bertarung melawan Sirzech? tapi kemudian setelah mereka mendesak Naruto untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akhirnya mereka mengerti kenapa anaknya seperti ini._

 _Minato Phenex beserta istrinya yang sedang dalam keadaan emosi segera menghubungi keluarga Gremory untuk mengatur waktu pertarungan nya. setelah proses yang cukup lama karena ayah Sirzech sempat memberikan pelajaran dulu pada Sirzech karena telah melakukan perbuatan rendahan seperti itu, akhirnya disinilah mereka (Naruto dan Sirzech) disebuah lapangan luas yang berada ditengah hutan sedang berhadapan satu lawan satu._

 _Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa Naruto dan Sirzech bertarung, yang lainnya hanya mengetahui kalau mereka berdua bertarung karena tengah memperebutkan gelar Maou Lucifer yang memang masih kosong._

 _"Jangan menahan diri, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu." ucap Naruto datar. akhirnya mereka mulai melancarkan serangan pada satu sama lain. Power of Destruction Sirzech beradu dengan Api Emas Naruto. jual beli serangan terus berlangsung sampai dua belas jam berlalu dan tibalah puncak pertarungan dimana pemenangnya akan segera diketahui._

 _"Uhuk-uhuk.."_

 _BRUK!_

 _Naruto terjatuh berlutut, tampaknya dia sudah mencapai batasnya. dia melihat kedepan dimana Sirzech sedang mengumpulkan Power of Destruction ditangan kanannya. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia juga mulai mengumpulkan api emas ditangan kanannya. tapi sayang dia terlambat, Sirzech sudah menembakan Power of Destruction nya._

 _DUARRR!_

 _Ledakan besar tercipta ditempat Naruto berada, semua keluarga Phenex yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu disebuah layar monitor mulai khawatir. perlahan-lahan asap yang tercipta akibat ledakan itu mulai menipis. terlihat kawah yang cukup besar disana, tapi mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Ibu Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya, tidak terima akan fakta kalau anaknya itu akan kalah. Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya meski dia sendiri pun juga tidak terima akan kenyataan yang ada, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya._

 _'Maafkan aku...'_

 _Beda halnya dengan Grayfia, dia segera berteleport ke tempat pertarungan berlangsung. dia tidak ingin apa yang dilihat olehnya adalah kenyataan, dia masih dan akan terus mencintai Naruto dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan nya. sesampainya dikawah hasil ledakan, Grayfia tidak bisa menahan tangis nya lantaran tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto berada disana._

 _Naruto sudah mati. Musnah tak berbekas._

 _Dia tidak menyangka kebodohan nya telah membuat lelaki yang sangat dicintainya berakhir dengan tragis. disela-sela tangisan nya tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dengan perlahan didepannya, sebuah kertas. Grayfia mengambil kertas yang sepertinya berwarna putih itu, tapi saat kertas itu dibalik matanya membulat seketika._

 _Kertas itu... ternyata adalah selembar foto. Foto dirinya bersama dengan Naruto._

 _Di foto itu keduanya tampak bahagia dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, dengan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dan Grayfia yang kelihatan malu-malu. meskipun foto itu terlihat kusam dan ada sobekan dibagian sisinya, itu tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari foto itu. dengan air mata yang terus terurai dari matanya, Grayfia membawa foto itu dalam pelukan nya berharap foto itu mampu memberi kehangatan bagi hatinya._

 _"Gomenasai... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan Naruto dengan Sirzech, disebuah pohon yang cukup besar terlihat seseorang berdiri disalah satu dahan pohon itu. sosok itu memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi bayangan pohon. sepertinya dia sudah menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto melawan Sirzech dari awal sampai akhir._

 _"Dengan ini, berakhir sudah... sebuah awal yang baru akan segera dimulai." ucap sosok itu datar. tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang tidak kuat menahan tekanan angin itu. dan disaat sebuah daun terjatuh dengan perlahan ketanah, sosok misterius itu sudah menghilang entah kemana._

 _TBC_

 _Maaf kalo jelek dan terkesan mainstrem, saya hanya seorang newbie... terima kasih jika ada yang mau membaca fic ini.. Jaa ne._


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure and Others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing ? (kemungkinan besar tidak ada)**

 **A/N : terima kasih kepada reader-san yang sudi membaca dan mereview fic ini. maaf saya belum bisa balas review reader-san sekalian, untuk selanjutnya pasti akan saya balas. oke, seperti dugaan saya banyak yang tidak suka bahkan membenci chapter satu fic ini, saya juga setuju chapter satu kemarin memang sangatlah mainstraim. tapi di chapter dua ini saya akan berikan sebuah perbedaan untuk para Reader-san sekalian, apakah masih mainstraim atau tidak? baiklah, silahkan dibaca.**

Chapter 2 : Pergerakan yang nyata

Malam hari, adalah waktu ketika seseorang bisa beristirahat dan tertidur lelap dalam buaian mimpi-mimpi indah. juga memulihkan tenaga agar bisa beraktifitas keesokan harinya. namun sepertinya manu- iblis satu ini tidak melakukan itu. dia sedang berdiri disebuah balkon dengan pandangan tertuju kelangit Underworld.

Rambut merah panjang nya sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin. meskipun sedang melihat keatas tapi tatapan nya sangatlah kosong, sepertinya dia sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu. dia adalah Sirzech Gremory.

"Naruto." sebuah nama terucap dari mulut nya. ya, Sirzech sedang memikirkan sahabat lamanya, Naruto Phenex. sudah 50 tahun berlalu setelah pertarungan nya melawan Naruto, juga saat itu hari dimana Naruto mati olehnya. meskipun kejadian itu sudah lama terlewat namun tidak pernah sehari pun dia tidak memikirkan kejadian itu.

Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal. waktu itu dia hanya memikirkan nafsu nya saja dan tidak memikirkan bagaimana dampak dari perbuatannya itu. dimulai dari pernyataan cintanya pada Grayfia dan selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. waktu itu dia memang belum melakukan 'itu' dengan Grayfia karena Naruto keburu datang waktu itu, namun meskipun begitu dia sudah meghianati sahabat Phenex nya itu.

Dan setelah pertarungan itu rentetan masalah datang menghampiri, meskipun sekarang Sirzech adalah seorang Maou Lucifer tapi tetap saja dia belum bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ditimbulkan olehnya. dimulai dari Grayfia, wanita itu tidak mau dinikahi olehnya lantaran masih mencintai Naruto. dia tidak bisa memaksa, meskipun sekarang wanita itu bekerja dirumah nya sebagai kepala Maid lantaran sudah diusir dari rumah nya dan Naruto maupun dari rumah keluarga Phenex.

Soal Grayfia, wanita itu mendapatkan masalah yang lebih serius daripada dirinya. ternyata waktu itu Grayfia... ah sudahlah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan Grayfia dulu sekarang. merogoh saku celananya dia mengambil sesuatu, selembar foto. di foto itu terlihat dua bocah yang berumur kira-kira 8 tahunan, dua-duanya sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto... sangat rindu." gumam Sirzech sendu. perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. "Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita dulu... kau sangat ceroboh waktu kecil, tapi aku senang... karena kita memiliki banyak kesamaan, itulah yang membuat kita menjadi sahabat." dia mengusap air mata nya, dan mulai tersenyum. "Maaf atas kebodohan sahabat mu ini, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah kutimbulkan, dan..." pandangan nya kembali tertuju kelangit Underworld.

"...mewujudkan impian kita."

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan namun ditempat yang berbeda -Dunia manusia-, dalam rimbun nya hutan terlihat seseorang berjalan dengan santai nya. sosok itu memakai jaket merah dan celana hitam panjang, rambut merah jabriknya bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan langkah kakinya. setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya sosok itu sampai disebuah gua. dimulut gua dia mengambil satu obor mati yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan disitu.

BWOSHH!

Tiba-tiba ditelunjuk sosok itu tercipta kobaran api kecil, kemudian membawa api itu untuk menyalakan obor tadi. setelah obor menyala, dia mulai melangkah memasuki gua tersebut. berjalan cukup lama akhirnya dia sampai dibagian terdalam gua tersebut. melihat sekeliling dia seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Selalu saja, gelap seperti biasa. aku menyiapkan obor itu untuk digunakan, bukan cuma jadi pajangan saja." dia berbicara entah pada siapa, tapi dari nadanya sepertinya dia sedikit kesal.

"Maa maa, jangan marah begitu. aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya, kau tau sendirikan aku lebih suka dengan kegelapan." sebuah suara lain mulai terdengar. entah sejak kapan sesosok lain sudah berdiri dibelakang lelaki berambut merah tadi. menengok sebentar kebelakang, lelaki berambut merah tadi kembali melihat kedepan.

"Hn, terserah." lelaki berambut merah tadi melangkah kedepan, menyimpan obor tadi ditempat yang sudah tersedia. tiba-tiba ditelunjuknya kembali tercipta kobaran api kecil, dan mulai menyalakan obor-obor lain yang masih belum menyala. akhirnya tempat itu mulai diterangi cahaya, terlihat disana ada tempat tidur yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu dan barang-barang lainnya yang tidak terlalu jelas untuk dilihat.

"Jadi, bagaimana... apa kau berhasil menemukan nya kali ini?" sosok satu lagi kembali bicara, sosok itu memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng hitam polos, namun dari kedua lubang topeng itu terlihat sepasang mata beriris Onyx dan dari suaranya sepertinya sosok itu seorang lelaki.

"Tidak, masih belum. sulit untuk mencari benda seperti itu yang tidak bisa kurasakan auranya." lelaki berambut merah tadi menjawab pertanyaan si topeng hitam. "Apakah mungkin benda seperti itu masih ada, Kuro?" dia balik bertanya pada sitopeng hitam yang ternyata bernama Kuro itu.

"Tentu saja ada, apa kau lupa cerita si Dewa bodoh itu?" Kuro menjawab sambil bertanya kembali. lelaki berambut merah itu kemudian menatap sosok bernama Kuro itu. "Aku tau, hanya saja ini terlalu merepotkan untukku. bisa saja Dewa itu hanya membual." lelaki berambut merah itu menyerukan keluhannya. kemudian dia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur disana, mendudukan dirinya dan hendak merebahkan diri.

"Jangan begitu, anggap saja ini bagian dari rasa terima kasih mu padaku yang sudah 'menyelamatkan' mu dari kehidupan menyedihkan mu dulu, Naruto." Kuro berkata dengan nada yang terkesan datar pada lelaki berambut merah yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Ya, Naruto Phenex masih hidup.

"Hn, terserah kau saja. aku mau istirahat dulu." ucap Naruto. tidak membutuhkan waktu lama akhirnya dia sudah tertidur lelap, mungkin karena kelelahan. Kuro menatap Naruto dibalik topeng hitam nya, dan kemudian melangkah pergi untuk keluar gua.

"Sepertinya, ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama sampai saat itu tiba."

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, suara burung-burung berkicau menghiasi keindahan di pagi hari. pagi adalah waktu dimana seseorang akan memulai aktifitas baru. disebuah rumah yang megah nan mewah, terdapat seorang iblis masih bergelut dialam mimpi. iblis itu bergender wanita, keadaan nya tampak kacau dengan tempat tidur yang berantakan. peluh membanjiri wanita itu, tubuhnya terus bergerak sedemikian rupa meskipun sebenarnya wanita itu masih dalam keadaan tidur. sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"TIDAAKK !"

Tiba-tiba wanita itu terbangun dan berteriak histeris. sepertinya mimpinya benar-benar buruk. wanita itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya, dan mengatur nafasnya yang benar-benar tidak beraturan. wanita itu Grayfia Lucifuge.

Mimpi itu lagi. selama 50 tahun ini Grayfia terus dihantui mimpi buruk tentang dirinya dan lelaki yang dicintai nya, Naruto. semua mimpi nya hampir sama, dimimpinya Naruto selalu berakhir dengan kematian. juga ada beberapa mimpinya disaat menjelang kematian Naruto berkata kalau dia akan membalas dendam, itu benar-benar sangat mengganggunya.

"Tidak bisakah aku tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus dihantui mimpi seperti itu?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri, terkadang Grayfia merasa frustasi karena terus-terusan bermimpi seperti itu. tidak didunia nyata tidak juga didunia mimpi, kedua nya seolah memusuhinya.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Dulu dia sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun karena satu alasan kuat dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. sebenarnya dia cukup beruntung karena tidak banyak yang mengetahui alasan sebenarnya pertarungan Naruto vs Sirzech yang berakhir dengan kematian Naruto, karena besar kemungkinan banyak iblis yang akan mengincar nyawanya karena walau bagaimana pun Naruto adalah seorang pahlawan, pastilah banyak yang menyukainya.

Sekarang keluarga Phenex sangat membencinya terutama ibu Naruto, Lucy Phenex yang sepertinya menginginkan kematian nya, beruntung keluarga Gremory melindungi dirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. sebenarnya dia ingin menolak, namun berhubung dia bingung harus kemana setelah diusir oleh keluarga Phenex jadinya dengan terpaksa dia ikut dengan keluarga Gremory dan menjadi kepala Maid sampai sekarang.

Pandangan nya dia alihkan kesebuah lemari kecil disamping kanan tempat tidurnya, lebih tepatnya dia melihat kesebuah foto. seorang lelaki kira-kira berusia 18-20 tahunan tergambar difoto itu. lelaki itu memiliki rambut perak seperti dirinya dengan style yang kalem, berekspresi santai dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Dia juga belum mengunjungiku, ini sudah sebulan lebih... apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. 'dia' adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang Grayfia miliki, Grayfia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat 'dia' bahagia. tapi sekarang sudah sebulan lebih sejak terakhir kali dia mengunjungi nya, biasa nya sebulan sekali 'dia' akan datang dan selalu tepat waktu. semoga 'dia' baik-baik saja, batinnya.

Kemudian Grayfia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai merapikan nya. setelah selesai, dia kemudian pergi untuk mandi dan akan dilanjutkan dengan aktifitas nya sebagai Maid.

.

.

.

Hutan adalah tempat yang sangat bagus bagi kehidupan para binatang, karena memang itulah habitat asli mereka. tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari hutan dipinggiran negara Jepang. sebagian kecil hutan itu tampak hangus dan banyak yang mengeluarkan asap dari beberapa pohon disana, tidak ketinggalan juga ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang.

Diantara pohon-pohon yang hangus terlihat disana ada empat iblis muda, mereka berempat tampak kelelahan dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. tiga diantaranya adalah laki-laki dan seorang lagi adalah wanita. diseberang mereka juga terdapat sesosok iblis yang bergender wanita berambut hitam, tapi sepertinya memiliki umur yang lebih tua dan keadaannya lebih buruk dari empat iblis muda tadi. sepertinya mereka sedang bertarung.

"Hah.. hahh.. kau akan mati ditanganku, Katarea." ucap salah satu pemuda dikelompok empat iblis muda tadi dengan nada yang terkesan senang. dia memiliki rambut perak dengan style kalem, mengenakan baju hitam panjang dan celana putih bergaris merah dikedua sisinya.

"Uhukk-uhuk.. hah.. hahh.. aku tidak akan kalah oleh bocah ingusan seperti kalian.. aku, Katarea Leviathan keturunan asli Maou lama akan membunuh kalian semu-"

DUAGH! BRUAKK!

Pergerakan yang sangat cepat, pemuda berambut perak tadi langsung menghantam perut Katarea dengan sebuah pukulan yang terkonsentrasi Demonic Power, hingga membuat Katarea terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

"hah.. hahh.. kau terlalu banyak mengoceh, membuat ku semakin muak saja.. hah.. hahh.. dimulai dari dirimu, akan kubunuh kalian semua para generasi Maou Lama.." pria berambut perak tadi berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar senang, entah karena apa.

Katarea mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya, dia benar-benar terpojok saat ini. kecil kemungkinan bagi dirinya bisa memenangkan pertarungan yang tidak seimbang ini. dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik baju nya, lebih baik dia mundur dulu sekarang. dia mengambil sebuah gulungan dari balik bajunya, menaruhnya ditanah kemudian membukanya.

SRIINNGG

Lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna hitam pekat tercipta diatas gulungan itu. "Baiklah, untuk saat ini akan kubiarkan kalian menang." lalu tiba-tiba saja delapan ekor ular berwarna hitam pekat dengan aura mengerikan keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu, bergerak dengan cepat menuju empat iblis muda tadi. tidak sempat melawan, akhirnya keempatnya terjerat oleh lilitan ular yang masing-masing dililit oleh dua ekor ular.

"S-sialan k-kau.. Katarea!" mereka berempat berontak, mencoba menghancurkan ular-ular yang melilit mereka. namun sayang, kekuatan mereka seolah tidak berpengaruh pada ular-ular itu. Katarea tersenyum dengan liciknya, dia harus pergi selagi ada kesempatan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi bocah-bocah sialan, lain kali kupastikan kalian akan mati ditanganku.. hahahaa." setelah berkata begitu Katarea langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya, meninggalkan empat iblis muda yang masih mencoba meloloskan diri.

"Bajingan! kembali kemari sialan!" pemuda berambut perak tampak sangat marah.

BRUSSHH!

Ular-ular yang melilitnya hancur karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan nya. tapi sayang sudah terlambat, Katarea sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. dia jatuh berlutut, kemudian menangis karena telah gagal membunuh salah satu keturunan Maou Lama. dia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku gagal." dia bergumam sendu.

Puk

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, kita hanya kurang beruntung saja." menengok lebelakang dia mendapati teman-teman nya sudah lolos dari jeratan ular-ular tadi. "Lain kali, kita pasti bisa membunuhnya, King." ucap pemuda berambut oren bertubuh besar dan berotot kepada pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggilnya King itu.

King mengusap air mata nya dan mulai menampakan senyum. "Yah, kita akan mencapai tujuan itu, Juugo." ucap King membalas ucapan Juugo, pemuda berambut oren tadi. satu-satunya wanita dikelompok itu mendekati King dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, King?" perlahan King mulai berdiri, dan menjawab Queen nya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." ucap nya lembut.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya seorang pemuda lain, yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna ungu dibagian ujungnya. King mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pemuda itu, "Mungkin sekarang kita istirahat dulu untuk memulihkan tenaga, setelah itu barulah kita kedunia bawah. ini sudah lebih dari sebulan, aku terlambat untuk megunjunginya." pandangan King kemudian tertuju kelangit dunia manusia yang terlihat indah saat itu.

'Kau tenang saja disana, aku akan membalaskan dendam mu. para Maou Lama itu harus membayar kematian mu dengan nyawa mereka.. Ayah.' batin King. kemudian pandangan nya beralih pada teman-temannya, atau bisa dibilang Bidak-bidak Iblis nya.

"Ayo kita pergi Sakura, Juugo, Suigetsu."

TBC

Satu lagi, fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari fic milik Ryu-san yang berjudul Naruto Phenex : Love, battle and bethrayal. tapi kedepan nya saya akan terus berusaha membuat perbedaan dalam fic ini. oke, jika memang suka bacalah dan berikan review agar saya bisa memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang ada di fic ini.. Jaa ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure and Other**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ? (** baiklah, jika memang banyak yang menginginkan pairing akan saya usahakan, jadi silahkan sebutkan chara mana yang para reader-san inginkan, sertakan alasan nya juga **)**

 **A/N: di chapter 3 ini masih berfokus pada Naruto, mungkin chapter 4 nanti chara-chara lain akan bermunculam. gomen kalo masih pendek, saya baru bisa segini. oiyah, balasan review kemarin ada dibawah.**

Chapter 3 : Rencana Naruto

Matahari perlahan mulai menampakan eksistensi nya, menandakan pagi hari telah tiba. Binatang-binatang didalam hutan mulai keluar dari sarangnya masing-masing, bersiap-siap untuk mencari sarapan pagi mereka. Didalam gua, Naruto juga sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat dia sedang memakaikan jaket merahnya ketubuhnya, sepertinya dia hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara bernadakan tanya terdengar oleh Naruto. Melihat lurus kedepan, disana Kuro sudah berdiri menunggu jawaban Naruto. "Aku mau menemuinya." sebuah jawaban ambigu Naruto ucapkan, namun seperti nya Kuro sudah mengerti. "Oh, kau akan ketempat Dewa bodoh itu?" tanya Kuro, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

SRIINGG

Lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Phenex tercipta dibawah kaki Naruto, dia akan berteleport kesuatu tempat. "Ingat, selama aku pergi jangan membuat masalah. Aku tidak mau pergerakan kita tercium oleh mahluk supernatural yang lain." ucap Naruto datar, dan kemudian Naruto sudah menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Hn, dasar bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

.

.

.

Naruto berteleport kesebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni, ditengah pulau itu terdapat gunung api aktif. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju gunung api itu. Setelah sampai, Naruto terus memandangi gunung api itu sampai tiba-tiba sepasang sayap api tercipta dipunggungnya.

WUSSHH

Naruto mengepakan sayap api nya dan terbang menuju keatas gunung api itu. Setelah posisinya tepat berada diatas kawah gunung api itu, tiba-tiba sebuah bola api besar berwarna keemasan tercipta dikedua tangannya yang sedang diarahkan ke kawah itu.

 **Golden Fire : Fire Ball**

SWUSSHH

Bola api itu melesat cepat menuju kedalam kawah, sesaat tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, detik berikutnya sebuah guncangan ditimbulkan oleh gunung api itu.

BWUSSSHHH

Tiba-tiba setelah guncangan berhenti, sebuah semburan api berukuran besar keluar dari dalam kawah. Naruto yang seolah sudah memprediksi datang nya semburan itu, merentangkan kedua tangan nya kedepan kearah semburan api itu datang. Saat api itu bertabrakan dengan kedua tangan Naruto, semburan api itu tiba-tiba saja terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Tak lama kemudian semburan api itu berhenti.

 **"Sialan, siapa yang berani mengganggu ku disaat aku sedang enak-enaknya beristirahat?"** sebuah suara besar terdengar dari dalam kawah gunung api itu. Perlahan kobaran api berwarna merah pekat mulai tercipta dikawah itu dan terus membesar, hingga menciptakan sesosok monster api raksasa. **"Dimana kau pengganggu, tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari."** sosok monster api raksasa itu melihat kesegala arah untuk mencari pengganggu tersebut.

"Aku diatas, bodoh."

Melihat keatas nya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut, monster api itu mendadak diam setelah melihat siapa sebenarnya pengganggu tersebut. **"Hmm, bukankah kau... si bocah Neraka?"** tanya sosok raksasa api itu memastikan. Naruto agak sedikit kesal disebut bocah oleh raksasa api itu. "Ck, aku sudah bukan bocah lagi... dan, beginikah caramu menyambutku, penyelamatmu?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat raksasa api itu mendadak seperti sedang gelisah. kemudian raksasa api itu tiba-tiba menyusut, terus mengecil hingga kobaran api nya menghilang dan meninggalkan sesosok pria berusia kurang lebih 25 tahunan, dengan rambut hitam pendek agak bergelombang dan mata setajam elang (bayangkan saja Uchiha Shisui).

"Ahaha-hahaa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. aku hanya bercanda saja." jawab sosok pria itu dengan sedikit gugup. Sementara Naruto hanya memandangnya datar. "Hn, terserah."

Setelah turun dari gunung api itu, mereka berdua kemudian duduk santai dipinggir pantai ditemani api unggun kecil dengan dua ekor ikan yang sedang dibakar diatasnya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya pria berumur sekitar 25 tahunan itu, "Tidak mungkin bukan kau datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk membakar ikan bersamaku." sambungnya.

"Yah, aku memang ada perlu dengan mu." ucap Naruto datar. Kemudian dia melirik pria disampingnya.

"Ini tentang rencana ku waktu itu."

.

.

.

Kota Kuoh, adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kota di Jepang yang dikuasai oleh bangsa Iblis. Bahkan para Iblis juga sudah menguasai sekolah-sekolah disana, contohnya Kuoh Academy. Namun saat ini sekolah itu dalam situasi yang kurang bagus, karena didalam sekolah itu sedang terjadi sebuah pertarungan antar mahluk supernatural. Terlihat diluar sekolah juga ada beberapa Iblis muda yang sepertinya sedang mempertahankan Kekkai, supaya pertarungan didalam tidak sampai bocor keluar.

"Hahahaa, jadi hanya seginikah kekuatan dari adik seorang Maou Lucifer? sungguh mengecewakan." Kokabiel, Jenderal malaikat jatuh itu berkata dengan angkuhnya. Dia melihat kebawah dimana para Iblis muda itu sudah banyak yang pingsan beserta dua utusan Gereja juga dan hanya menyisakan Raja nya saja, yaitu Rias Gremory.

Kemudian atas kehendak Kokabiel, ratusan tombak cahaya sudah tercipta disekelilingnya siap untuk diluncurkan pada sang target, Rias. "Dengan kematian mu maka perang akan kembali terjadi, hahahaa." Kokabiel berkata dengan sombongnya. sementara Rias, dia hanya pasrah menunggu ajal yang sepertinya akan segera menjemputnya. Dia sudah kelelahan, para bidak-bidak iblis nya sudah tumbang terlebih dahulu. Dia benar-benar di Skak mat.

'Apakah ini akhir untukku?' batin Rias sendu. Kemudian pandangan nya beralih pada bidak-bidak iblis nya yang sudah pingsan, keadaan mereka tampak sangat kacau apalagi Pion kesayangan nya yang benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. "Aku memang Raja yang buruk." gumam nya sendu.

"Matilah kau!" berbarengan dengan ucapan itu, semua tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel juga melesat menuju Rias. Tapi...

BWUSSHH BWUSSHH

Saat semua tombak cahaya itu hendak menghujam Rias, tiba-tiba ratusan bola api muncul dari belakang Rias dan melelehkan semua tombak cahaya Kokabiel. Rias beserta Kokabiel terkejut seketika. "Hn, dasar gagak pengecut. beraninya hanya pada bocah." sebuah suara lain menginterupsi keduanya. Terlihat beberapa meter dibelakang Rias sudah berdiri seseorang dengan jubah hitam panjang berhoodie dan sebuah topeng hitam polos menutupi wajahnya, dia adalah Kuro.

"Siapa kau sialan?! beraninya kau mengganggu kesenangan ku!" ucap Kokabiel geram. Dia tidak terima akan kelancangan sosok berjubah itu yang sudah mengganggu nya, benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Sementara itu Rias menatap sosok berjubah itu dengan tatapan bingung, pasalnya daerah sekolah ini sudah dilapisi Kekkai yang kuat jadi pasti sulit untuk seseorang bisa masuk. tapi anehnya, sosok itu bisa masuk tapi Kekkai nya masih utuh seperti pada awal dibuat. jadi, bagaimana cara sosok itu masuk jika Kekkai nya tidak dihancurkan? tidak mungkin bukan jika Sona yang memasukan sosok itu? tapi sudahlah, yang penting dia selamat.

"Jika hanya menghadapimu itu tidak masalah, lagi pula aku juga ingin mencoba sesuatu." ucap Kuro datar. Kokabiel semakin geram dengan hinaan yang dilontarkan sosok misterius itu. Dia kemudian menciptakan puluhan tombak cahaya berukuran besar dari ketiadaan. Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, puluhan tombak cahaya itu meluncur deras menuju Kuro. Tidak tinggal diam Kuro juga akan memulai serangan, tangan kanan nya tiba-tiba diselimuti api keemasan. Mengambil ancang-ancang sedikit, kemudian memukulkan tangan kanan nya kearah serangan datang.

 **Golden Fire : Dragon Fire**

Sebuah naga api berukuran besar tercipta dari pukulan tadi, melesat cepat naga api itu kemudian membabat habis tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel. Geram serangan nya berhasil di blok oleh musuh, dia kembali hendak membuat tombak cahaya lagi. Namun Kuro yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Kuro sudah berada diatas Kokabiel yang sedang melayang. Bagian belakang kaki kanan nya siap menghantam Kokabiel, namun Kokabiel menyadari itu dan hendak memblok nya.

DUAGH! DUARR!

Kokabiel menghantam tanah dengan keras, meskipun sempat membloknya tapi tetap saja hantaman kaki Kuro masih terlalu kuat untuk ditahan. Sementara Kuro mendarat mulus ketanah, karena tiupan angin hoodie yang menutupi kepala Kuro terlepas. Menampakan rambut hitam jabriknya yang bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan tubuh.

Dari kawah hasil hantaman Kokabiel tadi, terlihat Kokabiel mulai bangkit. "Uhuk-uhukk.. s-sialan k-kau.." dengan susah payah Kokabiel mencoba untuk berdiri, terlihat darah mulai mengucur dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Membawa tangan kanan nya keatas, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang cahaya yang memancarkan aura suci yang kuat tercipta disana. "Akan kubunuh kau." Kokabiel melesat cepat kearah Kuro, pedang cahaya siap dihunuskan pada sang target.

Tidak mau kalah, Kuro menciptakan sebuah pedang juga yang terbuat dari api emas dengan suhu yang sangat panas. Api emas Kuro sedikit berbeda dari milik Naruto, terlihat Api emas Kuro tampak agak gelap. "Hn, jangan sombong." melesat kedepan, Kuro siap mengadu pedang api nya dengan pedang cahaya Kokabiel.

DUARRR

Ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta saat pedang api Kuro berbenturan dengan pedang cahaya Kokabiel. Namun meskipun menimbulkan ledakan, kedua pedang elemen itu masih tetap beradu dengan Kuro maupun Kokabiel yang tidak mau mengalah. Mengambil inisiatif menyerang, sebuah tendangan kaki kanan Kokabiel lancarkan keperut Kuro. Dengan sigap, Kuro memblok nya menggunakan lutut kaki kirinya. sesaat kemudian pedang eleman mereka sudah menghilang.

Mengambil kesempatan disaat Kokabiel berada dalam jarak jangkauan nya, dengan cepat tangan kanan Kuro mencekik leher Kokabiel dan dengan sekali hentakan kuat Kuro membanting Kokabiel ketanah.

BRAKK

"Ugh." Kokabiel merintih kesakitan, dan memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya. "K-kenapa.." ucap Kokabiel terbata disela-sela cekikan Kuro, "K-kenapa.. k-kau menolong m-mereka..?" lanjut Kokabiel. Sementara Kuro terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kokabiel. "Tidak, aku tidak ada niatan untuk menolong mereka, aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan ku saja." jawab Kuro tanpa emosi, sementara Kokabiel hanya terdiam dengan melihat kearah kedua bola mata Onyx yang menyorot dari dalam topeng hitam itu, mencoba untuk mencari tau siapa atau bagaimana wajah dibalik topeng hitam polos itu. Tapi mata itu, terlihat sangat gelap dan seperti tidak memiliki jiwa.

"Gagak, aku akan segera mengakhiri penderitaan mu." setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba perlahan sesuatu keluar dari perut Kuro, terus keluar hingga akhirnya menampakan sesuatu seperti sebuah ujung tombak.

SRAK SRAK

Secara tiba-tiba sesuatu itu dengan cepat melilit tubuh Kokabiel, itu terlihat seperti sebuah Rantai. Terus dan terus Rantai itu melilit tubuh Kokabiel hingga membungkus tubuh Kokabiel seluruhnya. "Jaa na." berbarengan dengan ucapan itu, Rantai yang melilit Kokabiel tiba-tiba meremas tubuh Kokabiel dengan sangat kuat.

BRUSHH

Didetik berikutnya suara seperti sesuatu hancur terdengar di indera pendengaran Kuro, menandakan jika eksistensi Kokabiel sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Terlihat partikel-partikel cahaya keluar dari sela-sela lilitan Rantai itu.

SRAK SRAK

Rantai itu kemudian perlahan-lahan terserap kembali ke perut Kuro. "Kekuatan ini tidak buruk juga." gumam Kuro datar. Kemudia pandangan nya dia alihkan, direksinya melihat sekelompok iblis-iblis muda dibelakang sana. "Sejak kapan?" ucapnya agak bingung, pasalnya dia melihat semuanya sudah tergeletak pingsan padahal tadi dia sempat melihat seorang iblis berambut merah masih sadar. Tapi sudahlah, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada iblis berambut merah tadi mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya.

Kemudian direksinya dia alihkan keatas Kuoh Academy, terlihat Kekkai yang menyelimuti sekolah itu mulai mengikis dan akhirnya lenyap tak bersisa. "Semoga saja mereka tidak terlalu melihat ku." gumam nya seraya pandangan nya tertuju pada kelompok iblis muda pembuat Kekkai tadi. "Tapi sepertinya, kematian gagak itu akan menimbulkan sedikit masalah." setelah mengatakan itu perlahan-lahan Kuro seperti terserap kedalam tanah, hingga akhirnya lenyap tak bersisa.

Sepeninggal Kuro, kelompok iblis Sona Sitri datang ketempat kelompok Rias yang sedang pingsan. "Dimana Kokabiel?" tanya Tsubaki entah pada siapa dengan pandangan melihat ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan Kokabiel. "Kesampingkan itu dulu, kita harus segera menyembuhkan Rias dan budak-budaknya." ucap Sona sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Rias, "Aku dan Tsubaki akan menyembuhkan Rias dan kelompok nya, sisanya bereskan kekacauan disekolah ini." tambahnya.

"Ha'i, Kaichou."

.

.

.

Kagutsuchi, sang Dewa Api anak dari Dewa Izanagi dan Izanami itu terdiam seketika. Setelah mendengar Naruto berkata tentang suatu rencana, yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia dengar lagi dari bocah Neraka disampingnya. "Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanyanya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Naruto menatap Dewa api sekaligus Guru nya itu serius, "Aku akan melakukan nya." sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah diperkirakan oleh Kagutsuchi.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya nya memastikan, Naruto mengangguk mantap. Kagutsuchi menghela nafas, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa teman sekaligus murid Neraka nya ini begitu pembenci dan pendendam. Memang dirinya juga benci dan memiliki dendam pada ayahnya yang dengan tega nya telah menyegel nya disebuah gunung api selama ribuan tahun hanya karena kelahiran nya telah membuat ibunya menderita sakit, tapi level kebencian Naruto sungguh berada jauh diatasnya.

"Aku tau kau sangat membenci Maou Lucifer dan seorang wanita yang bernama Grayfia itu, tapi... apakah harus kau limpahkan semua kebencian dan dendam mu pada semuanya? pada orang-orang (iblis) yang tidak tau permasalahan mu?" tanya Kagutsuchi panjang lebar, pandangan serius dia berikan pada Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengusan olehnya, "Hn, orang-orang (iblis) itu juga harus dihukum, aku punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Lagipula, aku ini adalah seorang iblis... apa yang kau harapkan dari iblis sepertiku? kebencian dan dendam adalah sifatku, itulah jati diriku yang sebenarnya!" jawab Naruto dengan memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Kagutsuchi diam seketika, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sedikit banyak dia juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto. Kemudian sebuah ingatan terlintas dipikiran nya, sesuatu yang tepat untuk ditanyakan. "Lantas, bagaimana dengan keluarga mu? kedua orang tuamu?" tanyanya kemudian. Sesaat Naruto terdiam, dan sebuah jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan terlontar dari mulut Naruto. "Mereka juga akan ku hukum... untuk sebuan alasan." jawaban yang sangat dingin diucapkan Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Kagutsuchi, dia benar-benar penasaran kenapa Naruto juga dendam pada orang tuanya. "Kau akan tau nanti." hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Naruto. Kagutsuchi menghela nafas lelah, mau tidak mau Kagutsuchi harus mengikuti rencana Naruto karena bagaimana pun Kagutsuchi sudah diselamatkan oleh Naruto dari segel yang sudah mengurung nya selama ribuan tahun, dan dia sangat berhutang budi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Lalu, kapan itu akan terjadi?" tanya Kagutsuchi. Naruto terlihat terdiam setelah mendengar itu, seperti nya dia sedang berpikir. "Tidak lama lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mengumpulkan kekuatan terlebih dahulu. Dan, disaat waktunya tiba...

"...Kehancuran Mekkai akan terjadi."

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang sangat luas, terlihat satu tempat tidur yang besar dengan dua orang berbeda gender tapi memiliki warna rambut pirang yang sama sedang tertidur diatasnya. Namun, sepertinya si pria terlihat sedang gelisah dengan tubuh yang terus bergerak seolah mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Sesaat kemudian akhirnya dia terdiam dan matanya mulai terbuka, "Hahh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaan ku tidak enak?" kemudian pandangan nya dia alihkan kesebuah lemari kecil disamping kirinya, dia memandang sebuah foto disana. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian dia mengusap foto itu dengan lembut, 'Naruto.' batinnya sendu.

'Kuharap, semua akan baik-baik saja.'

TBC

Mekkai = Neraka / Underworld

balasan review :

 **Kizu583**

hanya beberapa, sebagai tambahan saja. soal permasalahan grayfia, sirzech, gremory dan phenex akan diceritakan nanti. kemungkinan besar gak ada pertunangan.

 **Uzumaki-irat**

bukan kok, ide ini saya dapatkan sebelum tau fic itu.

 **Guest**

hmm, saran anda boleh juga.

 **Maikaze-chan**

terlalu sulit kalo gitu mah.

 **.94**

nanti saya usahakan, naruto memang akan balas dendam ke sirzech. dia nggak tau.

 **EdyBrrr**

bukan, silahkan ditebak lagi Edy-san. nggak, hanya beberapa. iya naru nya dark.

 **Shikanara88**

gomen, saya akan perbaiki kedepan nya.

 **20th Ward Eyepatch**

oke, terima kasih.

 **Daeyat Tauruzz900**

wah kayaknya emang mudah ditebak ya, anda benar sekali. itu cukup sulit, tapi akan saya coba. oke, itu pasti.

 **Ero Azazel**

naru emang akan jadi dark.

 **TheHalfSoul**

oke, akan saya usahakan.

 **Volturys**

gomen kalo pendek, kapasitas saya baru bisa segitu.

 **Sarutobi RianMaru**

bukan sasuke, hmn saran Saru-san boleh juga.

 **Kiiroi Kitsune197**

masih ada yang lain.

 **Devan BoyStein**

gomen kalo pendek, baru bisa segitu.

rambut kuning udah terlalu mainstream, hehee XD

 **Ss .FOX16**

naru emang akan dark, disini muncul.

oke, arigatou sudah mau meriview... Jaa ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure and Others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ? (** silahkan sebutin aja chara mana yg mau dipasangkan sama naruto, beserta alasan nya juga. kalo bisa chara dari Naruto/DxD aja **)**

 **Warning :** Alur ngarang alias gak jelas alias rumit alias susah dipahami/ OC/ Death Chara/ jurus buatan sendiri (banyak)/ DarkNaru.

 **A/N : err saya gak yakin chap kali ini bagus, karena saya buatnya dadakan+hanya beberapa jam saja, dan juga beberapa kali kesusahan buat mendeskripsikan adegan/gerakan dan suatu kejadian. ah sudahlah, silahkan dibaca saja. oiyah, balasan review kemarin ada dibawah.**

Chapter 4 : Awal pertemuan

Seorang gadis iblis berambut merah Crimson terlihat sedang tertidur pulas diatas sebuah ranjang yang besar, dia Rias Gremory. Perlahan Rias mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan nya sedikit mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang mulai masuk ke matanya. Setelah pandangan nya mulai jelas untuk melihat, direksinya dia alihkan ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing baginya, sepertinya dia sedang berada dikamar ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri. Seingatnya dia sedang dalam sebuah pertarungan melawan Kokabiel, yah meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak bisa melawan lagi saat itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa berada disini? bagaimana dengan pertarungan nya? apa Kokabiel berhasil dikalahkan? deretan pertanyaan seperti itu terus terngiang dipikiran nya.

Kriieett

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan gadis Crimson itu, terlihat seseorang masuk keruangan itu. "Oh, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang gadis berkaca mata yang baru memasuki ruangan, Sona Sitri. Sementara Rias hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian dia mulai bangun dari berbaringnya dan mendudukan diri. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya nya pada Sona. Melangkah pelan, Sona mendekati Rias dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Kami menemukan mu bersama budak-budak iblis mu dalam keadaan pingsan ditempat pertarungan." jawab Sona datar.

Mendengar itu Rias tertunduk sedih, sebagai seorang Raja dia benar-benar tidak berguna. "Lalu, apa Kokabiel berhasil dikalahkan?" tanya nya kemudian. Bukan nya menjawab, Sona justru merasa kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Rias. "Apa maksudmu? bukan kah kalian yang mengalahkan Kokabiel?" pertanyaan Sona membuat Rias terdiam. Dia memutar kembali memori nya tentang pertarungan nya melawan Kokabiel, pasti ada satu ingatan yang terlupakan.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, mendadak matanya membulat. "Ah, aku baru ingat!" ucap Rias seolah menemukan fakta mengejutkan, sementara Sona hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya nya, pandangan Rias menatap serius kearah Sona. "Saat itu aku sudah kehabisan tenaga dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, para budak-budak ku juga sudah lebih dulu pingsan. Waktu itu, disaat Kokabiel akan membunuh ku beserta budak-budakku... ada seseorang yang datang menyelamatkan ku." Rias terdiam sebentar, sekedar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sona.

Dan seperti dugaannya, ekspresi Sona menunjukan suatu ketertarikan. "Dia sangat kuat, hanya beberapa kali menyerang dia sudah berhasil melumpuhkan Kokabiel. Orang itu menggunakan kekuatan api... seperti seorang Phenex." lanjut Rias. sementara Sona mulai memikirkan sesuatu, "Tapi, bagaimana bisa? aku yakin kelompok Osis tidak membuat kesalahan dalam mempertahankan Kekkai waktu itu, jadi bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa masuk dan menyelamatkan mu?" tanya Sona kebingungan, dia benar-benar tertarik kali ini.

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan saat dia datang waktu itu, tapi yang terpenting berkatnya aku bisa selamat." jawab Rias sedikit senang, dia sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu yang sudah menyelamatkan nya. Sona juga merasa berterima kasih pada orang itu, karenanya sahabat Crimson nya ini bisa selamat. "Lalu, bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu? apakah benar dia seorang Phenex?" tanya Sona penasaran.

"Dia memakai sebuah jubah hitam panjang dengan tudung kepala, rambutnya hitam jabrik dan mata beriris hitam. Soal wajah aku tidak tau, karena dia memakai sebuah topeng berwarna hitam polos. Dan soal dia seorang Phenex aku juga belum yakin karena rambutnya bukan pirang seperti para Phenex. Dan juga aku belum pernah melihat api keemasan seperti itu dikalangan para Phenex, meskipun agak gelap tapi aku yakin api itu berwarna emas." jawab Rias panjang lebar.

Sona berpikir sebentar, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru dia dapatkan dari Rias. Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya dia mendapatkan sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan..." ucap Sona menggantung. Merasa penasaran, Rias mulai bertanya, "Ada apa, Sona? apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Sona mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Rias. "Menurutmu, apakah mungkin kalau orang yang menyekamatkan mu itu adalah... Naruto Phenex?" pertanyaan Sona membuat Rias sedikit terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? bukankah kita sama-sama tau kalau Naruto Phenex itu sudah lama mati." Rias sedikit terganggu dengan pendapat Sona, memang nya orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup lagi apa? terlebih lagi Naruto Phenex adalah iblis. Kecuali... "Apa maksudmu dia..." kemudian Rias menatap Sona dengan tatapan ke terkejutan. tanpa menunggu ucapan Rias selesai, Sona mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, menurutku-" belum selesai Sona bicara, Rias langsung memotong nya "Mana mungkin? apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi? jelas-jelas ciri-ciri orang itu berbeda dengan Naruto Phenex." Rias mengungkapkan pendapat logis nya.

Sona terlihat berpikir sebentar, pendapat Rias membuat nya bingung kembali. "Kau mungkin benar. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto Phenex merubah penampila nya? itu bisa saja terjadi kan? karena setauku, hanya Naruto Phenex yang memiliki Api Emas." perkataan Sona membuat Rias mati kutu. Sona benar, bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto Phenex masih hidup lalu merubah penampilan nya. Tapi, untuk apa? jika memang dia masih hidup kenapa tidak kembali kedunia bawah? karena kematian nya banyak sekali iblis yang berduka, terutama 'Dia'.

"Memang bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, untuk apa dia melakukan itu? bukankah lebih baik jika dia datang dengan penampilan yang lebih mudah dikenal? bukan dengan memakai topeng menakutkan seperti itu!" balas Rias terhadap Sona, dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Kali ini giliran Sona yang dibuat bungkam oleh Rias, pewaris keluarga Sitri itu memutar otak nya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membalas perkataan Rias.

"Ya, itu juga yang membuat ku bingung. Tapi, apa kau masih ingat penyebab kematian nya yang diberitahukan Sirzech-sama dan Grayfia-san pada kita?" tanya Sona, Rias mengangguk sebelum menjawab. "Ya, dia mati dibunuh.. oleh Golongan Moau Lama, dalam sebuah Misi." jawab Rias penuh keyakinan. "Ya, tapi bagaimana jika itu adalah sebuah kebohongan? bagaimana jika sebenarnya Naruto Phenex masih hidup!" ucap Sona tegas.

Tubuh Rias sedikit tersentak setelah mendengar ucapan Sona. Kebohongan katanya? apa dia pikir kakaknya adalah seorang pembohong? Sona benar-benar keterlaluan. "Kebohongan? apa kau pikir Nii-sama dan Grayfia-san adalah pembohong? apa kau pikir air mata yang mereka keluarkan saat mengatakan itu pada kita juga adalah kebohongan?! apa kau pikir..." tampak Rias mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dan menatap Sona kesal. "...apa kau pikir Grayfia-san tega membohongi anaknya sendiri !" lanjut Rias dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Sona terdiam, dia lupa akan fakta itu. Suatu fakta tentang anak dari kepala Maid keluarga Gremory, yang sampai sekarang sedang berkelana keseluruh dunia untuk membalaskan dendam kematian ayahnya kepada Golongan Maou Lama, itu yang Sona tau. Ah tidak, dia lupa satu hal lagi. kalau Rias..

..menyukai anak Grayfia-san.

Sona tampak tersenyum kecil, pantas saja Rias sampai marah begitu.

Kriieett

"Tadi aku mendengar suara Buchou, apa dia sudah sadar?" suara pintu dibuka disusul suara lain menginterupsi keduanya, terlihat satu kepala berambut coklat menyembul dari balik pintu. "Aku sudah sadar, Issei." balas Rias lembut pada suara itu yang ternyata adalah Issei. Secepat kilat, sosok Issei sudah berdiri disamping Sona dengan menghadap kearah Rias. Tampak linangan air mata bahagia namun terkesan konyol dikeluarkan Issei.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga Buchou -hiks-.. syukurlah -hiks-, syukurlah.." ucap Issei terharu. Sementara Rias dan Sona hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Issei, melupakan sejenak percakapan mereka yang sempat memanas. Kemudian pandangan Sona kembali kearah Rias, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus." ucapan Sona dibalas anggukan oleh Rias, "Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuan nya." ucap Rias, Sona hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Sona mulai melangkah pergi, ketika sampai didepan pintu Sona kembali berhenti dan menatap pewaris Klan Gremory itu.

"Rias, sebaiknya kita beritahukan apa yang terjadi hari ini pada Maou-sama. ini bukan masalah kecil, mereka harus tau apa yang telah Malaikat Jatuh lakukan pada kita." ucap Sona datar. Rias terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Kupikir juga begitu. Baiklah, kita harus beritahu mereka secepatnya." ucap Rias serius. Sona mengangguk, kemudia pergi dari ruangan itu.

Pandangan Rias kini beralih pada sosok Issei yang sekarang tengah bersujud-sujud ria sambil berucap 'syukurlah' berulang-ulang. Sebuah senyuman Rias sunggingkan saat melihat Issei, sepertinya Pion kesayangan nya itu baik-baik saja. 'Syukurlah.' batinnya. "Ne Issei, bagaimana dengan keadaan yang lain?" pertanyaan Rias seketika membuat Issei menghentikan aksi sujud-sujud nya dan langsung berdiri tegap.

"Ha'i, mereka baik-baik saja Buchou." ucap Issei seperti seorang prajurit yang melapor pada komandan nya. "Begitu ya, syukurlah." ucap Rias disertai senyuman. Tapi tak lama kemudian senyuman itu luntur, digantikan dengan ekspresi sendu yang kentara. 'Kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja disana. Cepatlah pulang, karena aku...'

'...sangat merindukan mu.'

.

.

.

Disebuah hutan yang lebat nan hijau, terlihat asap mengepul dari dalam hutan itu. Lebih jauh kedalam, ternyata didalam hutan itu terdapat empat orang tengah memanggang daging disebuah bara api. "Hahh, kenapa kita harus tinggal didalam hutan seperti ini sih." seorang pemuda bergigi runcing berambut putih dengan sedikit warna ungu diujung nya terlihat mulai berkeluh kesah, dia mengangkat daging panggang nya yang sepertinya sudah mulai matang.

"Setiap hari makan nya kelinci panggang, atau kadang-kadang ikan bakar. Tidak bisakah kita makan makanan yang lain? aku ingin sekali makan sup atau sesuatu yang berkuah." keluhan lain mulai pemuda itu ungkapkan, sepertinya dia sedang depresi sekali dengan keadaan nya sekarang ini. Sementara itu tiga orang lain nya hanya cuek-cuek saja mendengar keluhan pemuda bergigi runcing itu, seolah hanya angin lalu.

Merasa kesal diabaikan sedemikian rupa, pemuda itu menunjuk pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut perak dengan style kalem yang ada dihadapan nya. "Hei kau, bukankah keluarga mu itu kaya? kenapa kita tidak tinggal diapartemen saja atau membeli rumah yang mewah. Kau tau, dulu ibuku pernah bermimpi aku akan menjadi orang yang sukses, tapi sekarang apa? aku malah jadi gelandangan dihutan belantara seperti ini. Kupikir menjadi iblis akan menyenangkan, tapi nyatanya setiap hari aku merasakan tekanan batin." sipemuda gigi runcing itu terus mengeluarkan unek-unek nya pada sipemuda berambut perak.

"Kita berdua dari bayi sudah tinggal dipanti asuhan, mana mungkin kau tau siapa ibumu, Suigetsu." seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar berambut orens menimpali perkataan sipemuda gigi runcing yang bernama Suigetsu. Mendengar itu Suigetsu mendadak seperti sedang berpikir. "Oh, kau benar. Aku lupa soal itu." ucap Suigetsu enteng.

BLETAKK

Sebuah pukulan dari balok kayu sukses mengenai kepala Suigetsu. "Ittaiii.. kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura no Baka!" umpat nya kesal terhadap gadis berambut pink disamping nya.

BLETAKK

Lagi, satu pukulan dari balok kayu mendarat dikepala Suigetsu. "Itttaaaiii.. apa-apaan kau ini, dasar wanita galak!" umpatan kembali Suigetsu lontarkan pada Sakura. Seketika, tampak urat-urat kemarahan timbul dikepala gadis itu.

BLETAKKKK

Satu lagi pukulan yang sangat keras dari balok kayu Sakura berikan pada Suigetsu, membuat pemuda gigi runcing itu langsung tepar dengan tiga benjolan merah dikepala yang mengeluarkan asap. "Sudah bodoh berisik pula. Hormatilah Raja kita, dasar baka." ucap Sakura kesal. Sementara itu sipemuda berambut perak tidak menghiraukan keributan yang terjadi, dia terus memakan daging panggang nya dengan santai.

"Jangan bertengkar terus, cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Setelah itu, kita akan menuju Underworld." ucap sipemuda berambut perak mengingatkan. Juugo, Sakura dan Suigetsu yang sudah bangun dari tepar nya mengangguk paham dan mulai melahap kembali hidangan nya masing-masing. Terlihat sipemuda berambut perak tampak tersenyum sendiri.

'Tunggulah, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi... Rias.'

.

.

.

Dipulau tempat Kagutsuchi tinggal, terlihat Naruto sedang berbaring dipinggir pantai ditemani api unggun kecil dengan pandangan menatap langit yang gelap gulita. "Sedang apa?" tanya Kagutsuchi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping kanan nya, lalu kemudian ikut berbaring menatap langit. "Sedang memikirkan sebuah strategi." jawab Naruto datar. Kagutsuchi hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar mahluk itu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang mengandung nada jijik diucapkan Kagutsuchi. Naruto menoleh sedikit kearah Dewa itu dengan pandangan sedikit keheranan. "Maksudmu Kuro? tumben sekali kau menanyakan kabarnya, kupikir kau tidak menyukainya." ucap Naruto sedikit menyindir Dewa Api itu. Kagutsuchi mendengus mendengarnya, "Tch. aku bertanya begitu berharap kau menjawab dia sudah mati, dan setelah itu aku akan menertawakan kematian nya." balas Kagutsuchi dengan sinis.

"Dia akan menjadi sekutu mu nanti, lebih akrab lah sedikit dengan nya. Lagipula, apa kau sudah lupa..." Naruto melirik Kagutsuchi sebentar, "...Dia itukan tidak bisa mati." lanjutnya. perkataan Naruto membuat Kagutsuchi terdiam, berpikir. "Kau benar juga, aku lupa. Si keparat itu memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda." balas Kagutsuchi kemudian. Setelah itu keheningan melanda keduanya, beberapa waktu terlewat dalam diam.

"Hei?" panggil Kagutsuchi setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Apa?" sahut Naruto datar. "Apa kau masih ingat, bagaimana awal pertemuan kita?" Kagutsuchi malah balik bertanya. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu?" bukan nya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya. "Jawab saja." balas Kagutsuchi.

"Hn, tentu saja ingat." sebuah jawaban singkat Naruto berikan. "Kalau begitu, coba ceritakan." ucap Kagutsuchi enteng. Seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Kagutsuchi, "Apakah harus?" tanya Naruto memastikan. "Tentu saja, anggap saja ini sedikit bayaran untukku yang akan membantu mu nanti. Lagipula, saat ini aku ingin sekali mendengar sebuah cerita." jawab Kagutsuchi dengan santainya, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang tampak nya sedikit kesal karena ucapan nya.

"Ck, merepotkan saja." pandangan Naruto kembali menatap kearah langit yang gelap, terlihat cukup banyak bintang diangkasa sana.

"Baiklah, waktu itu..."

 **FLASHBACK**

Sudah lebih dari 5 bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian Naruto dari Dunia Bawah. Selama itu pula Naruto sudah dianggap mati oleh penghuni Neraka sana, berkat rencana Kuro. Dan sekarang Naruto Phenex terlihat sedang terbang diangkasa, menggunakan sayap apinya dia melayang diatas sana terlihat seperti bintang yang jatuh. Dia terbang tanpa arah tujuan, hanya ingin menghirup udara segar karena bosan terus berada di gua.

Melihat kebawah, Naruto menemukan sebuah pulau kecil disana dengan gunung api aktif berada ditengah-tengah pulau itu. Sekilas gunung api itu tampak biasa-biasa saja, namun Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari gunung api itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti tepat diatas kawah gunung api itu, memandang kawah itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kawah itu.. terasa aura yang sangat kuat dari sana." gumam Naruto curiga. "Sebaiknya kuperiksa, mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang menarik." setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto mulai menarik nafas panjang sampai dadanya membusung.

 **Golden Fire : Flame**

Sebuah semburan api berwarna emas dengan ukuran besar keluar dari mulut Naruto, melaju cepat menuju kawah gunung api itu berada.

DUUMM

Terdengar sebuah suara sesuatu yang bertubrukan, berasal dari dalam kawah itu. Naruto tidak menghentikan semburan api nya, semburan api itu terus menerus menyerang kawah itu. Semakin lama semburan itu makin membesar dan suhu yang sangat panas menguar dari semburan itu.

KRAK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari dalam kawah, mengambil nafas sebentar Naruto menghentikan semburan apinya. Kemudian dia pandangi lagi kawah itu, guna mencari sumber suara retakan tadi. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh, kawah itu tampak biasa saja seperti saat pertama kali dia melihat nya. "Baiklah, sekali lagi." gumam nya. Kemudian dia kembali mengambil nafas, dengan kapasitas yang lebih banyak dari yang pertama.

 **Golden Fire : Flame**

Kembali, semburan api berwarna emas dengan ukuran besar keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan arah menuju kawah itu.

DUUMMM

Dentuman mulai terdengar ketika semburan api itu mencapai dasar kawah. Tidak menghentikan serangan Naruto terus menyerang kawah itu, dengan intensitas api yang lebih besar dan suhu yang lebih panas dari yang pertama.

KRAK

Terdengar suara retakan.

KRAK KRAK

Suara retakan yang lebih banyak kembali terdengar.

PYARRR

Kali ini suara seperti sesuatu pecah atau hancur memasuki indera pendengar Naruto, dan membuat nya menghentikan semburan apinya. Masih dalam kedaan terbang diatas kawah, Naruto terus memperhatikan kawah itu dengan wajah yang sangat serius. 'Aura nya.. mulai terasa jelas, dan sangat kuat.' batinnya.

BOOFT

Sebuah kepulan asap besar tiba-tiba muncul dan menutupi kawah itu, membuat pandangan Naruto sedikit terhalang. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya kebingungan. Perlahan-lahan asap mulai menipis, dan menampakan sebuah bayangan besar yang tersembunyi dibalik asap tersebut.

GROOAARR

Sebuah suara raungan terdengar keras dari balik asap itu, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Apa itu?" Naruto mulai waspada, bersiap-siap jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Dari balik asap itu, perlahan sesuatu berwarna biru menyala mulai terlihat.

WUSH

Tiupan angin malam menerbangkan asap yang masih menghalangi pandangan, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok dibalik asap tadi. "Mahluk apa itu?!" Naruto terkejut. Dihadapannya sudah berdiri dengan empat kakinya, sesosok monster berwarna biru berpadu hitam berekor dua dan warna mata yang berbeda berdiri diatas moncong kawah gunung api itu (bayangkan saja Bijuu ekor dua, Nibi).

"Apakah itu api?" melihat tubuh monster itu Naruto sedikit bingung, lantaran tubuh nya diselimuti api biru berpadu hitam tapi terlihat api itu seperti menyatu dengan tubuh monster itu atau mungkin api itu adalah tubuhnya? entahlah. Tapi yang jelas Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari monster api itu.

DUAGHH

Naruto terlempar jauh setelah terkena kibasan ekor monster itu. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya, Naruto tidak sadar kalau monster api itu mengayunkan ekornya dan telak mengenai tubunya. Memunculkan sayap api nya, Naruto mencoba menahan daya dorong akibat dari kibasan tadi. Setelah berhenti dari acara 'terlempar' nya, Naruto mulai menampakan senyum iblis nya.

"Jadi, kau ingin bermain dengan ku? baiklah, akan kulayani." ucap nya dengan nada yang senang. Kemudian Naruto mulai menarik nafas kembali, dengan pasokan oksigen yang banyak.

 **Golden Fire : Giant Fireball**

Sebuah bola api raksasa melesat cepat kearah monster api itu, tapi dengan sekali ayunan ekornya bola api milik Naruto ditepis kearah laut. Menyadari kesampatan terbuka, Naruto dengan cepat terbang kearah sang monster.

DUAGHH

Dengan tangan kanan yang sudah terselimuti api emas, Naruto memukul dengan keras kepala monster itu hingga membuat nya terjatuh dari puncak gunung api itu. Monster itu terlihat berguling-guling menuruni gunung, hingga pada akhirnya dapat berdiri kembali setelah sampai dibawah sana.

GROOAARR

Raungan amarah monster itu tujukan pada Naruto yang berada dipuncak gunung, lalu sesaat kemudian tercipta bola api yang cukup besar berwarna biru didepan moncong monster itu. Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya, diarahkan nya kedua tangannya kearah depan bersiap menahan serangan yang akan datang.

BWUUSSHH

Bola api biru itu ditembakan oleh sang monster tepat kearah Naruto yang sudah siap menahan nya, terlihat kedua tangan Naruto sudah diselimuti api emas.

DUAARRR

Ledakan cukup besar tercipta ketika bola api biru itu bertubrukan dengan tangan Naruto, membuat sang Phenex kembali terlempar kebelakang dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur ketanah. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya seperti terkejut. Kemudian dia mencoba berdiri kembali, lalu melihat kedua tangan nya yang mengeluarkan asap. Naruto yakin ledakan itu bukan disebabkan karena bola api itu beradu dengan api emasnya, tapi..

..bola api itu meledak dengan sendirinya. Seperti sebuah bom.

Dia memandang kedepan, sang monster sudah berdiri disana dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. "Sepertinya dia tidak memberiku waktu untuk berpikir." kedua tangan Naruto kembali diselimuti api emas, "Aku harus segera mengalahkan nya." bersamaan dengan itu keduanya berlari menuju satu sama lain. Tangan kiri Naruto bersiap melakukan pukulan.

 **Golden Fire : Dragon Fire**

Sebuah naga api berukuran sedang tercipta dari pukulan tangan kiri Naruto, melaju cepat kearah sang monster. Namun dengan sekali lompatan monster itu berhasil menghindari naga api Naruto dan membiarkan nya lewat begitu saja. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya monster api itu ketika sedang melompat dia langsung dihadapkan dengan Naruto yang bersiap memukulnya menggunakan tangan kanan yang terselimuti Api emas ditambah dengan Demonic Power.

DUAGGHH!

BRAKK!

Pukulan yang sangat kuat itu tepat mendarat diwajah simonster api, membuat nya terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak bagian bawah gunung hingga menimbulkan retakan disana. Kemudian Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati simonster, sekedar memastikan apakah monster itu sudah mati atau belum. Terlihat dimatanya monster api itu hanya tergeletak diam, sepertinya monster itu sudah lemas akibat pukulan nya tadi.

Tapi sesaat kemudian pergerakan mulai terlihat, monster api itu mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. "Hn, kau lumayan juga. Pukulan tadi seharusnya sudah membuatmu tidak berdaya lagi, karena aku memusatkan tenaga dan kekuatan ku pada pukulan tadi." ucap Naruto sedikit memuji simonster api. Tak lama kemudian monster itu sudah berdiri seperti biasa, dan hendak membuat serangan berikutnya. Terlihat monster itu membuka mulutnya, dan secara perlahan sesuatu berkumpul didepan moncong nya.

"Jadi, kau masih be-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya, wajahnya terlihat terkejut. 'Perasaan ini.. itu tidak seperti serangan sebelumnya.' matanya terus memandangi sesuatu didepan moncong monster itu yang sekarang bentuknya sudah akan sepenuhnya berbentuk bulat. Naruto merasakan aura positif dan negatif yang bercampur disana, tanpa sadar satu tetes keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Naruto. 'Ini gawat, aku harus segera menghentikan nya.' batinnya.

BRAK

Kedua tangan nya dia hentakan ketanah, bersiap melakukan suatu jurus.

SRAK SRAK SRAK

Tiba-tiba dibawah tempat monster api itu berdiri, puluhan rantai muncul dari dalam tanah dan secara cepat mulai melilit simonster api dengan kuat. Tak butuh waktu lama, monster itu sudah terbungkus rantai hampir seluruhnya yang hanya menyisakan kepala dan bola energi nya. 'Sedikit lagi.' batinnya. Kemudian Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba satu rantai mulai terjulur dari mulut Naruto dan terus memanjang mendekati bola energi itu.

Ketika rantai itu sudah berada didepan bola energinya, tiba-tiba secara perlahan satu rantai itu mulai memunculkan cabang yang cukup banyak. Kemudian cabang-cabang itu secara cepat mulai membungkus bola energinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, sibola energi sudah terbungkus seluruhnya. 'Baiklah, yang terakhir.' bersamaan dengan itu Naruto melemparkan bola energinya searah dengan kepala nya yang ia hentakan kearah kanan. Bola energi itu melesat jauh kelautan bersama dengan rantainya yang sudah dia lepaskan dari mulutnya.

BUUMMM

Dijarak yang cukup jauh Naruto bisa melihat bola energi tadi meledak, dan menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang cukup besar dia rasakan. Setelah gelombang itu berhenti, direksi nya dia alihkan pada monster yang saat ini berada dalam kekangan nya. "Sebaiknya aku segera membunuhnya." ucap Naruto tanpa emosi. Kemudian rantai-rantai yang melilit monster itu mulai mengencangkan lilitan nya.

GROOAARR

Simonster api itu mulai meraung kesakitan, tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan nya dan terus mengencangkan lilitan nya. "Kumohon hentikan, kau tidak perlu membunuhnya!" sebuah suara asing terdengar oleh Naruto, suara itu berasal dari puncak gunung api itu. Melihat keatas, Naruto bisa melihat sesosok bayangan dipuncak sana kemudian sosok itu terlihat akan melompat. Tapi kemudian disaat melayang diudara, terlihat sepasang sayap api tercipta dipunggungnya dan setelah itu sosok itu mulai terbang kearahnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Seorang Phenex kah?" gumamnya bertanya. Tak lama kemudian sosok itu mendarat dengan mulus dihadapan Naruto, terlihat jelas wajah tampan nya dihiasi rambut hitam pendek sedikit bergelombang dan juga mata setajam elang disinari rembulan. "Boleh kutau siapa nama mu?" sosok itu bertanya pada Naruto, sementara Naruto sedikit enggan untuk menjawab nya. "Namaku.. Naruto Phenex." ucap Naruto. "Lalu.. siapa kau?" tanya balik Naruto. Sosok itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku Kagutsuchi, salam kenal."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Kalau saja aku tidak menghentikan mu waktu itu, mungkin kau sudah membunuh Matatabi." ucap Kagutsuchi setelah mendengar cerita Naruto. "Yah, kau benar. Kucing penjaga segel mu itu lumayan kuat juga waktu itu." balas Naruto. "Oiyah, bicara soal Matatabi.. apa nanti aku boleh membawanya?" tanya Kagutsuchi sedikit melirik kearah Naruto. Terlihat Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Jika dia mau, bawa saja." jawab Naruto datar.

"Jika ada kau, tentu saja dia mau." dari perkataan Kagutsuchi terdengar nada godaan didalamnya. "Hn." hanya itu balasan dari Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan acara melihat langit gelap dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya didunia bawah, tampak rumah atau mungkin istana Gremory terlihat ramai dikalangan para Maid. Penyebab nya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kedatangan empat iblis muda dipagi-pagi buta. "Cepat panggil Grayfia-san, katakan padanya kalau dia sudah pulang." seorang Maid berambut coklat tampak memerintah para Maid yang lain. Kemudian Maid berambut coklat itu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada keempat iblis muda didepannya, dia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Grayfia-san sempat khawatir karena kau pulang terlambat tidak seperti biasanya." ucap Maid berambut coklat itu pada pemuda berambut perak. Sebuah senyuman pemuda berambut perak itu berikan pada si Maid. "Ada sedikit urusan mendadak, jadinya aku terlambat pulang, Ayame-san." ucapnya. Si Maid yang bernama Ayame hanya mengangguk, dia sudah tau apa yang dimaksud 'urusan mendadak' itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" suara lain mulai terdengar, terlihat seorang Maid lain berambut perak sudah berdiri disamping Ayame, itu Grayfia. Si pemuda berambut perak tersenyum, "Ha'i, Tadaima.. Kaa-san." ucapan sipemuda membuat Grayfia tersenyum. "Okaeri...

"...Juni-kun."

TBC

balasan review :

 **Volturys**

kadang ngikutin, kadang nggak.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze 3**

pasti, itu akan terjadi nanti.

 **Maikaze-chan**

iya naru nya dark.

 **Sutejonamikaze**

udah ditambah.

 **Indah605**

karena dendam.

 **Daeyat Tauruzz900**

hmm saya juga ada pikiran kesitu. kuroka ya, saya pikirin dulu. yang bertarung sama sirzech emang naruto cuman naruto berhasil selamat didetik-detik terakhir. naru lawan anaknya? hmm menarik juga.

 **20th Ward Eyepatch**

kemungkinan Kuro yang akan saya buat muncul.

 **Takiyatamao200**

oke, nanti coba diganti.

 **TheHalfSoul**

iya dark naru, oke masama.

 **Devan BoySteln**

silahkan ditebak aja. kayaknya ada dua-duanya. iya saya kepikiran naru punya kelompok sendiri. paling lama 2/3 hari sekali.

 **Senso Dojin**

gomen kalo sulit dimengerti, hanya segini yang bisa saya tulis sebagai seorang newbie.

 **Ss .FOX16**

ditebak aja. ada alasannya. hahaa bisa jadi XD

 **Yuuki hatsu**

emang gitu iblis mah orang nya, dendaman :v

 **Hollylucifer**

ini udah panjang x lebar.

 **Aldo Namikaze**

grayfia gak nunggu naruto, dia kan taunya naruto dah mati cuman masih tetep cinta sama dia. kemungkinan emang akan saya buat sirzech mati ditangan naruto.

 **msyukronx**

oke, nanti saya coba.

 **Esya.**

itu pasti.

Arigatou reader-san sudah mau meluangkan waktu nya untuk membaca fic sederhana saya, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih.. Jaa ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure and Others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **WARNING** **:** Alur ngarang alias gak jelas alias rumit alias susah dipahami/ OC/ **Death Chara** / Jurus buatan sendiri (banyak)/ **DarkNaru.**

 **A/N: saya cuma mau memberitahu, chapter ini cukup penting jadi mohon dibaca dengan seksama. oke, silahkan dibaca. oiyah, balasan review ada dibawah.**

Chapter 5 : Perasaan seorang ibu

Disebuah kamar yang besar, terdapat dua sosok iblis yang memiliki hubungan Ibu dan Anak sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur. "Maaf." satu kata terucap dari bibir Juni, pemuda berambut perak itu tampak menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf untuk apa, sayang?" tanya Grayfia bingung, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan anaknya. "Maaf, karena aku.. belum bisa membalaskan dendam kematian Ayah." biru Saphire nya tampak berkaca-kaca setelah mengatakan itu.

Grayfia sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan anak satu-satunya itu. "Ti-tidak apa-apa ko. Melihat mu kembali setelah sebulan lebih lamanya, itu sudah cukup membuat Ibu bahagia." meskipun Grayfia sedikit gugup, tapi dia mencoba memasang senyuman untuk anaknya. Tangan kanan nya dia bawa untuk sekedar mengelus surai perak anaknya, mencoba memberi kenyamanan bagi sang buah hati. Juni pun merespon, dia kemudian membaringkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Grayfia.

"Lebih baik, kau lupakan saja dendam mu itu. Ibu tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa." Grayfia berucap dengan lembut, berharap anaknya mau mengerti. Juni menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh dengan lembut tangan kanan Grayfia yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mati sebelum menghabisi semua Golongan Maou Lama itu. Lagipula.. aku inikan anak dari Naruto Phenex dan Grayfia Lucifuge, mana mungkin aku bisa kalah dari mereka." ucapan Juni membuat hati Grayfia sedikit meringis.

Perasaan tidak tega kembali hinggap dihati Grayfia, ketika menyadari dirinya sudah membohongi anaknya selama ini. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini, namun keadaan memaksanya begitu. Dan jika suatu hari nanti anaknya mengetahui kebenarannya, Grayfia sudah siap jika nanti harus menerima semua kebencian Juni padanya. "Ibu?" suara Juni menyadarkan nya dari lamunan nya, terlihat dimatanya Juni sedang menatapnya khawatir. "Ya, ada apa sayang?" tanya nya lembut.

"Ibu melamun?" pertanyaan Juni dibalas senyuman oleh Grayfia, "Ibu hanya kepikiran soal Ayahmu." ucap Grayfia sedikit berbohong, sesaat kemudian senyuman jahil Juni tunjukan pada Grayfia. "Apa Ibu rindu pada Ayah?" pertanyaan yang terdengar sederhana, namun mampu membuat Grayfia terdiam sesaat. "Ya, setiap hari Ibu selalu merindukan Ayah mu." ucap Grayfia kemudian, sembari tangan kanan nya mulai mengelus kembali kepala Juni.

Terlihat sebuah senyuman tulus Juni berikan pada Grayfia, "Apa.. Ibu juga masih mencintai Ayah?" pertanyaan Juni membuat pipi Grayfia tampak merona, dia terlihat malu. Lalu satu cubitan kecil pun Grayfia berikan pada pipi anaknya itu, "Kau ini, cinta-cintaan saja dipikiran mu itu." Grayfia sedikit kesal bercampur malu mengatakan itu, karena setiap Juni pulang pasti pertanyaan itu selalu ditanyakan padanya. Dan jawaban nya pun akan tetap sama, "Ya, tentu saja Ibu masih mencintai Ayahmu.. selamanya akan tetap begitu." ucap Grayfia lembut.

Entah kenapa jika dia mengobrol dengan anaknya, dia seakan-akan sedang mengobrol dengan sosok Naruto. Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Juni adalah anak Naruto, atau mungkin juga karena perasaan nya yang kuat terhadap Naruto yang membuat nya begitu. Dia bahagia namun juga sedih disaat yang bersamaan, tapi meskipun begitu biarlah dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang menyedihkan ini.

CUP

Satu kecupan hangat penuh cinta dan kasih sayang Grayfia berikan pada Juni dikeningnya, mencurahkan semua perasaan nya pada sang buah hati tercinta. "Ibu menyayangi mu, Juni." ucap Grayfia lembut. terlihat Juni sedikit terkejut, namun pada akhirnya dia mulai tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu, Ibu."

Sementara itu diluar kamar tempat Grayfia dan Juni berada, sosok Sirzech berdiri mematung menghadap kearah pintu. Tadinya Sirzech datang dengan niatan untuk mengungkap semua kebenaran pada anak Naruto itu, tapi setelah mendengar pembicaraan Ibu dan Anak itu didalam entah kenapa membuat Sirzech menjadi ragu. "Sial." umpatnya kesal, kemudian dia mulai melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Phenex terlihat muncul didepan sebuah gua, yang pada akhirnya memunculkan sosok Naruto disana. Dengan langkah santai, Naruto memasuki gua tersebut yang sudah dianggap rumah baginya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya dia sampai dibagian terdalam gua, terlihat sosok Kuro duduk ditepi tempat tidur dengan menghadap kearahnya seolah sudah menunggu kedatangan nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kuro to the point. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia melangkah mendekati sebuah meja dan mengambil gelas yang terisi air disana.

GLUP GLUP

Terdengar sebuah suara ketika air itu memasuki kerongkongan Naruto, dia menenggak habis air itu. "Dia ikut." ucap nya setelah selesai dengan acara minum nya, dan meletakan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke meja. "Bagus, meskipun dia sedikit bodoh tapi aku mengakui kekuatan nya." ucap Kuro datar. Setelah itu sebuah tatapan serius nan tajam Naruto tunjukan pada si Hitam, "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" tanya Naruto pada sosok Kuro yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak ada." jawaban singkat itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, "Ck, jangan bohong. Kita ini 'terhubung' satu sama lain, ketika kau menggunakan suatu jurus tentu saja aku bisa merasakan nya." ucap Naruto sedikit emosi, tapi sepertinya Kuro terlihat biasa-biasa saja mendengarnya. "Maa-maa, jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot ku saja yang sudah lama tidak 'menari' ini." ucap Kuro santai, kemudian dia mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Naruto dibalik topeng hitam nya. "Lagipula, pergerakan mu itu terlalu lamban." ucap Kuro datar.

"Ini bukan masalah lamban atau tidak, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk memulai pergerakan nyata kita." balas Naruto menimpali ucapan Kuro, tidak terima akan ucapan nya seolah mengatakan kalau dia ini terlalu 'lembut'. "Yah, terserah kau saja." ucap Kuro seakan tidak peduli dengan alasan yang Naruto berikan. "Oh, soal benda yang waktu itu sebaiknya lupakan saja. Dengan memiliki dua 'Pusaka' lainnya kupikir sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mu membalaskan dendam. Hanya tinggal melatih kontrol nya saja maka kau akan menjadi lebih kuat." ucap Kuro, sesaat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. "Hn, baiklah." balas Naruto singkat.

Perlahan kemudian Kuro mulai terserap kedalam tanah, "Aku mau mencari informasi tambahan dulu." ucap Kuro sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang dari hadapan Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mulai beranjak ketempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, kunjungan nya ketempat Kagutsuchi benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat Juni beserta ketiga bidak iblisnya sedang berdiri didepan rumah keluarga Gremory bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Kau mau kesana sekarang?" tanya Grayfia yang berdiri dihapadan mereka berempat. Juni mengangguk, "Ya, aku mau menemui mereka dulu." jawab Juni, Grayfia hanya mengangguk paham. Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Phenex tercipta di bawah kaki mereka berempat, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Kaa-san." ucap Juni sebelum dirinya bersama dengan tiga bidaknya menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Sementara itu dirumah keluarga Phenex, terlihat Lucy Phenex sedang melamun sendirian ditaman belakang rumah nya. Bukan hal yang asing dirinya berada ditaman seperti itu, bahkan mungkin itu sudah menjadi rutinitas nya semenjak dia kehilangan putra pertamanya. Dia jadi banyak melamun, dan terkadang juga berakhir dengan sebuah tangisan.

"Naruto." ucap nya sendu. Dirinya tidak pernah seharipun tidak memikirkan Naruto, bayang-bayang kenangan indah bersama sang anak dulu membuat nya sulit untuk sekedar mengalihkan pikiran nya dari sosok Naruto. Dulu ketika Naruto masih kecil, taman belakang inilah yang menjadi tempat Naruto berkeluh kesah pada dirinya ketika Naruto sempat dijauhi anak sebayanya sesama klan Phenex hanya karena warna rambut nya yang berbeda.

Lucy sangat ingat, ketika waktu itu Naruto menangis menghampiri nya karena selalu diejek teman-teman nya soal warna rambut nya. Naruto menangis dalam pelukan nya, dan terus berkata ingin menggunduli kepala nya dan tidak ingin memiliki rambut lagi. Lucy tertawa waktu itu, dirinya benar-benar lucu melihat tingkah Naruto. Lalu kemudian, Lucy mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto untuk menghentikan tangisan nya.

"Naru, seburuk atau sejelek apapun rambut mu dimata orang lain itu tetap rambut mu nak, bagian dari jati diri mu." ucap Lucy lembut, penuh akan kasih sayang. Tangan nya dengan lembut mengusap surai merah sang anak yang berada dipangkuan nya, "Jati diri?" ucap Naruto kecil kebingunan, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang ibu. "Ya, jati diri adalah sesuatu yang membedakan mu dengan yang lain. Sesuatu yang menunjukan bahwa itu adalah dirimu." ucap Lucy menjelaskan.

"Begitukah?" meskipun tidak terlalu mengerti tapi Naruto kecil tampak tertarik mendengar nya. Sebuah senyuman Lucy tunjukan pada anak nya itu, "Ya, tentu saja. Jadi, jika Naru menggunduli kepala Naru maka Naru tidak akan menjadi Naru yang ibu kenal lagi. Dan tidak akan menjadi Naru yang Ibu dan Ayah sayangi lagi." ucap Lucy dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Terlihat Naruto kecil tampak ketakutan mendengar nya, kemudian secara tiba-tiba langsung memeluk erat Lucy seolah tidak mau kehilangan nya. "Ti-tidak, Naru tidak mau itu terjadi. Naru ingin tetap disayangi Ibu dan Ayah." ucap nya ketakutan. Lucy tertawa kecil dalam hati melihat reaksi Naruto, kemudian dengan lembut dia mulai membalas pelukan Naruto.

Perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari mata sang Nyonya Phenex, ingatan tadi benar-benar membuat 'pertahanan' Lucy runtuh. Lalu kemudian pikiran nya beralih pada penyebab kematian sang putra. Ya, wanita sialan bersama lelaki brengsek itu benar-benar menghancurkan kehidupan anaknya, dimulai dari penghianatan mereka berdua sampai ajal menjemput Naruto yang dilakukan oleh si brengsek Sirzech.

Jika saja pertarungan itu bukanlah pertarungan yang resmi pastilah Sirzech dalam masalah besar karena telah membunuh anaknya, lagipula pertarungan itu juga anaknya lah yang meminta jadi dia maupun keluarga Phenex lain tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas Sirzech. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka berdua meskipun mereka memintanya berulang kali, dan juga meskipun dulu keluarga nya sangat dekat dengan Gremory dia tidak akan pernah memberikan maaf.

Kemudian setelah pertarungan itu, kemarahan nya semakin bertambah yang disebabkan oleh Sirzech lagi yang meminta keluarga Phenex untuk menutupi kematian Naruto dari keluarga Pillar-Pillar Iblis yang lain. Memang pertarungan itu hanya diketahui oleh Phenex dan Gremory (Termasuk Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall) saja itu juga tidak dengan alasan sebenarnya, karena pada saat itu terlalu mendadak jadi tidak ada pemberitahuan dulu pada Pillar-Pillar Iblis lain.

Jika saja bukan untuk kedamaian dan kestabilan di Underworld, Lucy tidak akan menyetujui permintaan Sirzech karena memang tidak bisa dipungkiri banyak Iblis yang menginginkan Naruto untuk menjadi seorang Maou Lucifer. Jadi jika para pendukung Naruto mengetahui kematian Naruto disebabkan oleh Sirzech pada sebuah pertarungan, maka bukan hal yang mustahil para pendukung Naruto akan membalas kematian Naruto pada Sirzech lalu kemudian perang saudara akan kembali terjadi karena besar kemungkinan juga para pendukung Sirzech akan membela Sirzech.

Dan untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Iblis-Iblis lain termasuk para Iblis-Iblis muda, maka dibuatlah sebuah pemberitahuan kalau Naruto sedang menjalankan sebuah misi didunia manusia sana. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, sebuah isu yang menyebutkan Naruto mati dibunuh oleh Golongan Maou Lama pun mulai disebar di dunia bawah. Dan pada saat itu jugalah, empat Maou mulai dipilih yang diantaranya Sirzech Gremory menjadi Maou Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Maou Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas menjadi Maou Asmodeus dan Serafall Sitri menjadi Maou Leviathan.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Lucy bertambah sakit hati saja, tapi biarlah.. biarlah dia, suaminya dan keluarga Phenex lain memendam sakit hati itu demi kedamaian Underworld, dan juga demi..

..masa depan Underworld.

Sesaat kemudian datanglah seorang Maid dihadapannya dengan tak lupa memberi hormat terlebih dahulu. "Lucy-sama, ada Juni-sama dengan bidak-bidak Iblis nya datang." ucap Maid itu hormat, terlihat sebuah senyuman tercipta dibibir Lucy ketika mendengar itu. "Baiklah, suruh dia untuk menunggu diruang tamu. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." perintah nya pada si Maid itu. "Ha'i, Lucy-sama." ucap Maid tersebut, kemudian melangkah pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah Lucy.

Juni adalah Cucunya, anak dari Naruto dan juga.. Grayfia. Meskipun Juni adalah anak Grayfia wanita yang sangat dibencinya, tapi Lucy sangat menyayangi Cucunya itu sesayang dia pada Naruto. Walaupun sakit hati atas kematian Naruto belum terobati, tapi dengan kehadiran Juni dikehidupan nya setidaknya membuat dirinya selalu merasakan kehadiran Naruto dari sosok Cucunya itu. Kemudian tangan Lucy bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata dipipi nya, setelah dirasa nya bersih Lucy pun melangkah pergi dari taman itu untuk menemui sang Cucu.

Sesampainya diruang tamu, Lucy bisa melihat sosok Cucunya bersama ketiga bidak Iblisnya sedang duduk disana. "Juni." panggil nya pada sang Cucu, terlihat Juni mulai melihat kearahnya dan memberikan senyum. "Ah, Nenek." ucap Juni sambil berdiri, diikuti ketiga bidak Iblis nya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Lucy-sama." ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, Lucy hanya mengangguk. " Duduklah." perintahnya pada mereka berempat, kemudian dia juga mulai duduk disofa yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Lucy sedikit berbasa-basi, "Kabar kami baik, Nenek." jawab Juni mewakili keempatnya, "Kakek tidak ada?" tanya Juni kemudian, terlihat sebuah gelengan diberikan Lucy. "Kakek mu sedang ada urusan dengan pekerjaan nya." jawab Lucy, terlihat Juni akan kembali bertanya. "Paman dan Bibi mu juga sedang tidak ada dirumah." ucap nya mendahului Juni sebelum bertanya, dia tersenyum.

Terlihat Juni sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, "Hahh, padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka." ucap nya lemas. Lalu kemudian satu pandangan serius Lucy tunjukan pada Cucunya itu, "Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Lucy, sedangkan Juni hanya mengangguk. Lucy menghela nafas, ini adalah salah satu dampak dari 'pengalihan' kematian Naruto. Ternyata setelah mengetahui kabar kematian ayahnya, Juni menyimpan dendam teramat dalam pada Golongan Maou Lama.

Lucy tidak masalah pada awalnya, tapi kemudian satu keputusan Juni untuk mengembara demi membalaskan kematian Naruto sedikit membuat Lucy menyesal atas persetujuan nya dengan permintaan Sirzech. Karena besar kemungkinan Cucunya itu pastilah akan selalu ada dalam situasi yang membahayakan dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Lucy hanya bisa bersabar agar tidak memberitahukan kebenaran pada Juni tentang kematian Naruto.

"Begitu ya." ucap Lucy sendu, melihat itu membuat Juni merasa tidak tega. "Nenek tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjaga diri. Lagipula, aku mempunyai tiga teman yang akan selalu melindungiku." ucap Juni mencoba menenangkan Lucy. Sementara itu terlihat Sakura, Juugo dan Suigetsu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Juni. "Ya, itu benar Lucy-sama." ucap Sakura mencoba untuk meyakinkan Lucy, "Tenang saja Lucy-sama, aku dan kedua temanku ini akan selalu menjaga Raja kami Juni dengan segala kekuatan kami." satu ucapan dengan sedikit nada heroik itu diucapkan Suigetsu, dengan anggukan setuju dari Juugo.

Meskipun masih ada sedikit keraguan, namun Lucy akan mencoba yakin dengan jalan yang dipilih Juni. Lalu setelah itu obrolan mereka pun berlanjut sampai beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat sedikit gelap, dua sosok Iblis berbeda gender sedang terlibat dalam suatu pembicaraan serius disana. "Benarkah itu?" satu pertanyaan yang bernadakan ketidak percayaan diucapkan sosok lelaki berambut merah panjang yang sedang dalam posisi duduk disebuah kursi dengan satu meja didepannya. Satu sosok berambut merah panjang lain namun bergender wanita terlihat menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan si lelaki.

Sirzech Gremory, Maou Lucifer itu baru saja mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari sang adik. Rias Gremory, adiknya itu datang padanya lalu memberitahukan kalau keluarga Iblisnya dan keluarga Iblis Sona kemarin malam diserang oleh salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat nya seterkejut ini. Tapi sebuah informasi dari adiknya tentang dirinya yang diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan Api Emas, satu nama tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran nya.

Naruto Phenex.

Tapi, apakah mungkin? bukankah jelas-jelas waktu itu Naruto terbunuh saat bertarung dengan nya? Apakah mungkin waktu itu Naruto berhasil selamat dari serangan terkhirnya dan pergi tanpa disadari oleh siapapun? Tidak-tidak, itu terlalu mustahil. Lagipula, ciri-ciri orang itu yang disebutkan oleh Rias nampaknya berbeda dengan Naruto. Daripada itu, sebaiknya dia memikirkan masalah penyerangan Kokabiel dulu.

"Apa Azazel terlibat dalam hal ini?" tanya Sirzech memastikan, apakah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu terlibat atau tidak. "Menurutku tidak, malah waktu itu Kokabiel terlihat sangat membenci Azazel. Sepertinya, Kokabiel bertindak atas kehendak nya sendiri." ucap Rias yakin. Terlihat Sirzech mulai berpikir kembali, langkah seperti apa yang harus dia pilih mengenai masalah ini. Dirinya memang cukup yakin jika Azazel tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, tapi demi memastikan nya dan juga untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan nantinya maka dia akan mengambil keputusan.

"Rias, jangan dulu memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Dan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dan juga untuk mencegah konflik lain yang mungkin akan terjadi, aku akan mengambil keputusan..."

.

"...Untuk mengadakan pertemuan Tiga Fraksi Utama."

.

.

.

Disebuah bangunan tertinggi dikota Tokyo, terlihat satu sosok sedang berada diatas bangunan itu dan melihat kearah gemerlap kehidupan kota dibawah sana. Jubah hitam nya berkibar pelan searah dengan hembusan angin, dan sebuah topeng hitam kelam terpasang diwajah yang menyembunyikan rupa sang sosok. "Semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana." suara nya terdengar menakutkan ketika berucap demikian.

Tangan kanan sosok itu perlahan bergerak keatas, terus bergerak sampai kemudian berhenti ketika tangan nya sudah memegang topeng hitam nya. Dengan sedikit tenaga, sosok itu mulai membuka topeng nya, "Tidak lama lagi..." topeng itu mulai terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat ganjil.

"...Aku akan mencapai tujuan itu."

Dan satu wajah yang tidak akan mungkin diduga-duga terlihat dengan jelas ketika topeng hitam yang selalu menutupi nya selama ini sudah terlepas seluruhnya.

Wajah itu...

"Dan pada saat itu tiba... Sebuah kesempurnaan akan kudapatkan."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

.

balasan riview :

 **Sutejonamikaze**

begitulah iblis, mahluk yang serakah.

 **Guest**

begitukah? menurut saya itu perlu karna nanti nya kagutsuchi akan menjadi chara yang cukup penting.

 **Esya.**

nanti juga esya-san tau sendiri, gak lama lagi.

 **Kazutokirito577**

mungkin saja.

 **ShadouRyu-kun**

ah, arigatou. disini naruto memang akan anti-baik XD

 **Indah605**

disini matatabi bukan biju. hmm hmm akan saya pikirkan dulu, arigatou atas sarannya.

 **Volturys**

yah begitulah vol-san.

 **Takiyatamao200**

gomen kalo begitu, tapi usul takiya-san bagus juga. nanti saya lihat-lihat dulu jurusnya natsu, arigatou usul nya.

 **S.A.C Causetoday**

disini agan akan tau yang mana yang benar, harap dibaca dengan seksama ya. tenang saja, saya akan usahakan alurnya tidak rusak.

 **Tamu**

maaf, tapi fanfic ini memang jalan ceritanya seperti itu.

 **Ss. FOX16**

pasti akan tau. ya, nanti naru akan muncul.

 **Stellar Uzuki Yugao**

tentu akan ketahuan, kayaknya begitu.

 **Maikaze-chan**

memang akan saya buat seperti itu.

 **.94**

nggak tau, sebentar lagi. kalo bunuh grayfia masih dipertimbangkan. tentu keberatan, hanya saja ada alasan yang menglanginya. kayaknya sih gitu.

 **TheHalfSoul**

tentu saja. nanti akan tau sendiri, gak lama lagi. ya, juni anak naruto. pas merekan masih pacaran ngelakuin 'itu' nya, apa harus diceritakan?

 **Uzumaki namikaze 3**

itu terlalu sulit uzu-san.

ya, itu anak mereka. nanti iib-san akan tau sendiri, gak lama lagi.

 **20th Ward Eyepatch**

kemungkinan begitu.

 **HollyLucifer**

mereka hanya tidur, gak sampe ketahap 'itu'.

 **aldo namikaze**

sebenarnya saya akan membuat naruto keluar secara langsung membuktikan kalau dia masih hidup. ya itu anak mereka.

 **msyukronx**

mungkin, err apa kurang jelas ya clue nya?

 **Sarutobi RianMaru**

oke dah, itu anak dari naruto saru-san.

Arigatou untuk reader-san yang masih mengikuti fanfic ini, maaf kalo saya belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk disuguhkan dalam fic ini. semoga reader-san tidak bosan untuk mereview karena saya sangat membutuhkan itu untuk kemajuan fic ini.. Jaa ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure and Others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ? (dalam proses)**

 **WARNING** **:** Alur ngarang alias gak jelas alias rumit alias susah dipahami/ OC/ Death Chara/ Jurus buatan sendiri (banyak)/ DarkNaru.

 **A/N: dichapter ini memfokuskan pada permasalahan isu kematian Naruto yang akhirnya... dichapter depan Naruto akan memperlihatkan eksistensi nya pada pertemuan tiga fraksi, jadi tunggu saja. gomen tidak sempat ngetik balasan review, tapi sebagian besar terjawab dichap ini kok. oke, silahkan dibaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6 : Kebenaran yang terungkap

Empat Iblis muda terlihat berdiri didepan rumah -atau mungkin istana- keluarga Phenex, dengan menghadap kearah seorang Iblis wanita cantik berambut pirang. "Maaf, aku tak bisa lama-lama, Nenek." satu ucapan terucap dari bibir Juni, dilihat dari raut wajahnya pemuda itu tampak sedikit bersedih lantaran harus kembali pergi mengembara bersama ketiga bidak nya dan meninggalkan sang Nenek. "Ya, aku mengerti." meskipun berucap demikian, tapi Lucy masih sedikit berharap semoga Juni menunda kepergian nya dan melepas rindu bersama nya sedikit lebih lama.

"Tolong sampaikan salam dan permintaan maaf ku pada mereka." setelah mengatakan itu Juni bersama ketiga bidak nya hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Phenex meninggalkan Lucy seorang diri yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Phenex tercipta didepan kediaman Gremory dan memunculkan Juni besama ketiga bidaknya. "Kita akan berpamitan dulu pada ibuku, setelah itu kita akan lanjutkan tujuan kita." ucap Juni, ketiga bidak nya tampak menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Mereka berempat pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk.

Brag!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu yang menjadi tujuan mereka berempat mendadak terbuka dari dalam dengan tarikan yang kuat, dan memperlihatkan sipelaku yang membuka pintu itu dengan jelas. Rambut merah panjang nya tergerai sampai pinggang, sipelaku nampak melebarkan matanya.

Grep!

Entah sejak kapan atau mungkin Juni masih kaget atas insiden 'buka paksa pintu', sipelaku pembuka pintu itu tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk nya. Rias Gremory, gadis cantik adik Maou Lucifer Era sekarang itu tampak memeluknya erat seolah tak mau kehilangan dirinya. "Ternyata benar, Aura yang kurasakan itu adalah milikmu.. kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah pulang!" ucap Rias sedikit kesal, namun tidak menampik kalau dia sedang senang sekarang. Setelah bebas dari kekagetan nya, Juni mulai membalas pelukan Rias dengan dekapan lembut.

"Ini kejutan." ucap Juni asal, dan mendapat satu cubitan kecil dari Rias disela-sela pelukan mereka. "Baka." ucap Rias pelan, dan mengeratkan pelukan nya kembali mencoba memberikan kehangatan lebih bagi keduanya.

Ehem!

Satu deheman terdengar dibelakang Juni, "Apakah harus selalu seperti ini? ayolah, bukannya kita harus bergegas, King?" ucapan Suigetsu terdengar seperti sedang sewot, nampak nya pemuda bergigi runcing itu sedikit bosan juga jika harus ada acara peluk-pelukan diantara pertemuan Raja nya dengan gadis Iblis pewaris keluarga Gremory itu. "Suigetsu benar, kita harus cepat jika ingin menemukan mereka." ucap Juugo menimpali. Dia bukan nya ingin merusak momen bahagia Raja nya, hanya saja pertemuan mereka dengan Katarea beberapa waktu lalu setidaknya mulai membuka peluang bagi mereka untuk menemukan Golongan Maou Lama yang lain.

Mendengar ucapan bidak-bidak nya membuat Juni perlahan melepas pelukannya dengan Rias, dan mendapat tatapan kecewa juga sedih dari gadis itu. "Benar juga, kami harus bergegas pergi." ucapan itu mengandung nada penyesalan, raut wajah Juni juga menampakan hal yang serupa. "Maaf, kalau pertemuan kita hanya sebentar." ucap Juni lembut. Kedua tangan nya dia arahkan pada pipi Rias yang mulai dialiri air mata, dan mengusap nya dengan lembut untuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak kristal bening itu.

Tangan kanan nya Rias bawa untuk memegang tangan Juni dipipinya, "Apakah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?" tanya Rias mencoba memastikan, dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Juni yang memang sebenarnya sudah diperkirakan olehnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa membawa ku bersama mu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang mengandung harapan kembali diucapkan Rias, dan lagi-lagi Juni hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kau punya bidak-bidak iblis mu sendiri disini, mana mungkin kau meninggalkan mereka hanya demi ikut bersamaku? lagipula ini terlalu berbahaya, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada mu nantinya." Juni mengatakan nya dengan lembut, mencoba membuat Rias mengerti.

"Kuharap, kau bersabar menunggu ku sampai tiba waktunya kita bisa hidup bahagia.. bersama." tambah nya, lalu dengan pelan dia dekatkan wajah Rias kearahnya.

Cup

Satu kecupan singkat namun sarat akan kasih sayang Juni berikan pada Rias dikening sang gadis, membuat wajah Rias memerah karena nya. "Tentu, aku akan selalu menunggu mu." ucap Rias sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak mau bersikap egois, meskipun dia harus menunggu beberapa tahun pun dia akan lakukan. Kemudian mereka berlima pun mulai masuk kedalam kediaman Gremory hendak berpamitan pada Grayfia.

Disalah satu ruangan diistana Gremory tepatnya kamar Grayfia terdapat Sirzechs dan Grayfia sendiri sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius disana, keduanya dalam posisi berdiri dan saling berhadapan. "Apa maksud anda, Sirzechs-sama?" meskipun kata-kata Grayfia terdengar sopan namun tidak dengan nadanya yang seperti menahan emosi.

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin, tapi itulah yang Rias katakan padaku. Ciri-cirinya memang berbeda, namun kekuatan nya itulah yang membuat ku curiga." ucap Sirzechs menatap serius Grayfia.

"Kenapa anda harus curiga? bukankah..." terlihat Grayfia mengepalkan tangan nya kuat, "...Bukankah anda yang paling tau bagaimana keadaan Naruto waktu itu!" dia kesal, jika ada suatu pembicaraan yang menyangkut Naruto dia memang sangat sensitif.

Sirzechs terlihat tenang walaupun Grayfia sudah mulai emosi padanya, "Memang, hanya saja ini sangat mengganggu ku. Kau tau, dulu aku sempat menyangkal kematian Naruto. Aku berpikir, dia itu kuat jadi mana mungkin dia mati semudah itu. Dan sekarang setelah mendapat informasi itu dari Rias, pikiran itu kembali muncul di kepalaku. Jadi, mungkin saja..." dia menggantung kan ucapan nya, sekedar ingin melihat reaksi wanita yang dulu pernah dicintainya itu.

"...Naruto berhasil selamat waktu itu lalu meninggalkan dunia bawah, dan terus hidup sampai sekarang."

Plak!

Setelah ucapan itu selesai, segera saja Grayfia layangkan satu tamparan keras kepada pria yang sekarang menjadi 'Tuan' nya itu. Tampak wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin, entah perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. "Jangan berpikiran konyol seperti itu, disaat anda sendiri mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, disaat..." kembali, Grayfia mulai menunjukan emosi nya yang sedang memuncak.

"...Disaat anda sendirilah.. YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH NARUTO!"

Ucapan itu mengalun keras, bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah bentakan. Namun meskipun sudah ditampar sedemikian keras dan ditambah dengan bentakan dari Grayfia, Sirzechs mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dirinya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Grayfia saat ini, pasti sulit untuk menerima kenyataan kalau diluar sana ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang mirip dengan Naruto disaat fakta mengatakan Naruto sudah mati.

"Apa maksudmu, Ibu?"

DEG

Suara itu...

Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah asal suara tersebut, dan mereka melihat Juni beserta ketiga bidaknya dan juga Rias sedang berdiri dipintu masuk kamar itu. Ekspresi mereka terlihat terkejut, terlebih lagi...

...Juni.

Grayfia melihat anaknya itu dengan kekagetan yang luar biasa, apakah Juni mendengar ucapan nya? pikiran nya pun dipenuhi pertanyaan semacam itu.

Sial, dia keceplosan.

"Jawab aku Ibu, apa.. maksud dari ucapan mu tadi?"

Sirzechs kemudian melihat Grayfia dihadapannya, seperti nya wanita itu terlalu kaget dan takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Juni. Ini kesempatan baginya, dia harus mengatakan kebenaran nya pada anak Naruto itu sebelum semakin berlarut-larut. Kemudian dipandang nya Juni yang masih menunggu jawaban Grayfia, dia sudah yakin.

"Seperti yang kau dengar barusan. Akulah, yang sebenarnya.. Telah membunuh Naruto. Dia.. Mati saat bertarung dengan ku."

DEG

Juni kembali terkejut, matanya melebar yang menandakan dia sangat terkejut. Tubuhnya tampak begetar, begitupun dengan Rias dan ketiga bidak Juni.

Benarkah seperti itu kebenaran nya?

"A-anda.. B-bohong kan?" namun sebuah gelengan dari Sirzechs harus memaksa Juni menerima kenyataan itu.

"Tidak, inilah kebenaran nya. Hanya para Maou, Grayfia, keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Phenex saja yang mengetahui ini."

"Benarkah itu? L-lalu bagaimana.. Tentang perkataan mu yang mengatakan Naruto Phenex mati oleh Golongan Maou Lama saat menjalankan misi, Onii-sama?" Rias juga mulai bertanya, dia benar-benar bingung. Namun tetap saja, Sirzech kembali menggeleng yang menandakan kalau itu salah.

"Itu hanya pengalihan, aku khawatir kematian Naruto yang disebabkan olehku tidak akan diterima oleh kebanyakan iblis. Dan aku takut jika iblis-iblis yang tidak terima akan fakta itu akan menuntut balas padaku, dan jika itu terjadi klan Gremory dan iblis-iblis yang memihak ku tentu saja akan melawan dan pada akhirnya perang saudara akan kembali terjadi. Atas dasar itulah, aku membuat isu kalau Naruto mati oleh Golongan Maou Lama saat menjalankan misi didunia manusia dan menutupi kebenaran nya dari Pillar-Pillar Iblis yang lain dan juga kalian.. para Iblis-Iblis muda."

"Ini semua demi kedamaian dan kestabilan di dunia bawah." tambah nya.

Setelah ucapan panjang lebar Sirzechs suasana dikamar itu tiba-tiba senyap, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tampak Juni hanya menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi bayangan. Namun entah kenapa, Rias merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan karena dirinya berdiri disamping Juni.

'Juni-kun.' batinnya.

Tak jauh berbeda Grayfia juga terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa pada Anaknya. Kenyataan nya dia sudah membohongi anaknya selama ini, pantaskah dia disebut seorang Ibu? disaat anaknya menginginkan seorang Ayah, dirinya hanya memberikan kepalsuan demi menutupi kebenaran yang pada dasar nya adalah kesalahan yang dibuat olehnya.

'Maafkan Ibu, Juni.'

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Terlihat disebuah taman Grayfia sedang duduk sendirian disana, pandangan nya lurus kedepan melihat seorang bocah berambut perak seperti dirinya yang kira-kira baru berumur 3 tahunan sedang bermain dengan benda bulat yang terus ditendang kesana-kemari. Tak lama kemudian bocah itu mendekati Grayfia dan berdiri didepannya, terlihat dari wajahnya kalau bocah itu kelelahan.

"Ibu, apa Juni tidak punya Ayah? Teman-teman Juni kalau main cuka cama Ayah nya bu." bocah itu bertanya dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil pada Grayfia yang dipanggil nya Ibu. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Grayfia terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Juni menanyakan Ayah nya. Apakah dia harus mengatakan nya? tidak-tidak, lebih baik dia mengikuti rencana Sirzechs saja. Meskipun dengan cara membohonginya.

"Juni punya ayah kok, Ayah Juni orang nya hebat dan juga tampan seperti Juni." dia berbicara dengan lembut, sambil tangan kanan nya mengelus surai perak sang Anak.

"Teluc, Ayah ada dimana cekalang bu?" satu lagi pertanyaan yang membuat Grayfia terkejut, tapi kemudian dia kembali tenang.

"Ayah Juni sekarang sedang menjalankan tugas sayang." meskipun hanya berbohong pada anak kecil, tapi tetap saja dia merasakan perasaan bersalah karena sudah membohongi Anaknya.

"Ohh jadi begitu. Teluc nama ayah ciapa bu?" sebuah pertanyaan polos kembali dilontarkan Juni kecil pada Grayfia.

"Nama Ayah Juni itu.. Naruto Phenex, dia itu seorang pahlawan sayang." ucap Grayfia sambil tersenyum, pikiran nya pun lagi-lagi mengingat sosok Naruto.

Jika saja dulu dia lebih cepat mengetahui kehamilan nya, pastilah masalah 'Skandal' nya dengan Sirzechs tidak akan terjadi dan Naruto masih hidup sampai saat ini. Lagipula dulu dia baru sekali melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto untuk merayakan kepindahan mereka ke rumah baru mereka dulu, tapi dia tidak menyangka ternyata sekali tanam benih itu langsung jadi. Dan na'as nya tidak lama setelah kematian Naruto, dia akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya sudah hamil satu bulan.

"Kok namanya cama kaya Juni cih bu?" pertanyaan Juni membuat Grayfia keluar dari alam lamunan nya, dilihatnya sang putra menatap bingung dan penasaran kearahnya yang malah terlihat imut dan lucu dimatanya.

"Itu karena kalian Ayah dan Anak, jadinya namanya sama." ucap Grayfia sedikit berbohong. Karena kenyataan nya dia selalu memikirkan Naruto, jadinya dia menamai sang Anak mirip dengan Ayahnya.

"Ohh begitu ya. Teluc kapan Juni bica ketemu cama Ayah bu?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Juni?

"Hmm, mungkin kalau Juni sudah besar nanti Ayah akan pulang." sebenarnya dia tidak yakin mengatakan itu, suatu kebohongan ditutupi kebohongan lain pastinya tidak akan menghasilkan hal baik. Tapi setidaknya, itulah yang terbaik untuk sekarang.

Tujuh tahun pun berlalu, Juni kecil sudah tumbuh sekarang. Dia masih saja menanyakan kepulangan Naruto, namun Grayfia hanya menjawab 'Tidak lama lagi Ayahmu akan pulang'. Tapi kenyataan nya sampai beberapa tahun kemudian pun Naruto tidak kunjung pulang. Apakah Ayah nya sudah tidak peduli lagi pada mereka berdua? pertanyaan seperti terus mengganggu pikiran nya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Ibu, sebenarnya kapan Ayah akan pulang?" dan sekarang dia kembali menanyakan hal yang serupa, yang entah sudah berapa kali dia tanyakan pada Grayfia. Namun, sebelum Grayfia sempat menjawab tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kamar Ibunya itu.

"Grayfia, ada kabar penting!" ucap Sirzech, ternyata dia yang masuk itu.

"Kabar apa, paman?" tanya Juni penasaran, tidak biasanya seorang Sirzechs Gremory terburu-buru seperti ini.

"Aku mendapat kabar, kalau Naruto..." mendengar nama Ayahnya disebut tentu membuat Juni langsung tertarik, "Apakah Ayah sudah pulang, paman?" tanya Juni antusias. Dia benar-benar berharap banyak pada kabar dari Sirzechs itu. "Tidak, tapi aku mendapat kabar kalau Naruto..."

Jangan-jangan...

"...Mati dibunuh oleh Golongan Maou Lama didunia manusia."

DEG

Bukannya mendapat kabar gembira, justru kabar duka cita yang dia terima.

"A-apa kau yakin, paman?" dia mencoba memastikan, namun sebuah anggukan dari Sirzechs benar-benar meruntuhkan perasaan nya.

Jadi, penantian nya selama ini.. hanya untuk mendengar kabar kematian nya?

Ini tidak adil !

Satu tetes air mata mulai menetes dari Saphire milik Juni, kemudian diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lain yang semakin deras mengalir.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Kenyataan ini.. Terlalu kejam untuk anak kecil seperti dirinya.

'Ayah..'

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja Grayfia segera memeluk Juni, berharap mampu mengurangi sedikit kesedihan Anaknya. Ini adalah tahap yang paling sulit dari rencana Sirzechs, memberitahukan isu kematian Naruto yang dibunuh oleh Golongan Maou Lama. Mulai dari sekarang dia harus benar-benar ekstra perhatian pada Juni, kabar tadi pastinya membuat batin Juni terguncang.

Sirzechs hanya bisa menatap sendu Ibu & Anak yang sedang berpelukan itu.

'Maaf.' batin Sirzechs dan Grayfia bersamaan.

Pandangan Juni terlihat kosong, tampak Saphire indah nya sedikit redup. Namun tangan nya terlihat mengepal kuat.

'Aku.. **Naruto Phenex Junior** anak dari Naruto Phenex, bersumpah.. Akan membalas dendam pada kalian..'

.

.

'..Golongan Maou Lama.'

 **FLASHBACK END**

Beberapa waktu terlewat dalam kesunyian, terlalu bingung harus berkata apa disaat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi para bidak Juni, mereka saja yang bukan siapa-siapa nya Naruto selain bidak Anaknya sudah seterkejut ini, apalagi Juni yang punya hubungan Ayah & Anak? mereka bertiga berpikiran sama saat ini.

Apa reaksi Juni setelah mengetahui kebenaran nya?

Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya mereka akan siap, bahkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun.

"Kenapa.." ucapan bernadakan datar dikeluarkan Juni, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Dia merasa marah, kesal, kecewa, sedih semuanya campur aduk.

Jadi, dendam nya selama ini.. hanya sia-sia saja? ternyata selama ini pembunuh Ayah nya berada didekatnya? hidup tenang dan menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer? hidup tenang disaat dirinya mati-matian membalaskan dendam sang Ayah? dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, ternyata..

..Ibunya juga terlibat dalam kebohongan ini!

Demi kedamaian dan kestabilan dunia bawah katanya? omong kosong!

"Kenapa.. KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

Swush!

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Juni melesat maju menyerang Sirzechs dengan sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi Api ditambah Demonic Power.

Duagh!

Namun seperti sudah menduga segera saja Sirzechs membuat beberapa lapis pertahanan.

Krak! Krak! Pyar!

Tapi satu-persatu pertahanan itu retak dan kemudian hancur, dia terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang lantaran kuat nya pukulan Juni.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut saat Juni tiba-tiba menyerang Sirzechs, Rias dan ketiga bidak Juni tampak khawatir melihatnya. 'King.' batin mereka bertiga. Rias bertambah bingung sekarang, disatu sisi dia ingin membantu Kakaknya tapi disisi lain menurutnya saat ini Kakaknya dan Grayfia lah yang bersalah karena telah berbohong selama ini.

Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau harus sampai membunuh Ayahku? apa kesalahan yang dia perbuat sehingga kau membunuh nya!"

Dia benar-benar marah.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Juni. Aku juga tidak menyangka saat serangan terakhir ku waktu itu tidak ditahan atau dihindari oleh Naruto. Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk membunuh nya, bagaimana pun juga..."

Sirzechs mengepalkan tangan nya kuat.

"...Naruto adalah Sahabatku!"

Setelah semua yang terjadi, masih pantaskah dia berbicara tentang persahabatan nya dengan Naruto? Dia sudah menghancurkan semuanya, Dia menghianati Naruto, menghancukan kehidupan Grayfia, dan sekarang Juni Anak dari Naruto dan Grayfia pun sudah dia hancurkan dengan segala kebohongan yang dia buat.

Kehadiran nya bagai petaka bagi mereka bertiga.

Juni masih menunjukan emosi nya, nafasnya sedikit tidak beraturan lantaran emosi nya yang sempat memuncak. "Kenapa.. Ibu? kenapa kau juga ikut terlibat dalam kebohongan ini.. kenapa kau membiarkan pembunuh Ayah hidup tenang selama ini!.. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBALASKAN KEMATIAN AYAH!"

Bukankah Ibunya sangat mencintai Ayahnya? lalu kenapa dia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan nya berlalu?

Grayfia hanya bisa menangis, berharap tiap-tiap tetesan air mata yang keluar bisa sedikit mengurangi beban pikiran nya. Seperti dugaannya, Juni benar-benar marah setelah mengetahui kebenaran nya.

"I-ibu tidak bisa, Juni." dia mulai bersuara, meskipun dengan nada yang pelan. Baru mengetahui sebab kematian Naruto yang sebenar nya saja Anaknya sudah semarah ini, apalagi jika Juni tau kalau sebenarnya dirinya pernah menghianati Naruto? dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti..

..itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Begitu ya." ucapan itu terdengar sangat dingin. Entah kenapa sekarang Juni tidak menampakan emosi sedikitpun, dia kemudian menengok kebelakang melihat ketiga bidak nya. "Ayo kita pergi." ucap nya pada mereka bertiga, masih sangat dingin. Tanpa berlama-lama mereka bertiga mendekati King mereka, mereka masih belum bersuara sejak tadi. Terlihat Rias benar-benar khawatir pada lelaki yang dicintainya itu. "Jun-" ucapan Rias dipotong .

"Grayfia..." satu tatapan dingin yang menusuk Juni tujukan pada Ibunya, "...Terima kasih untuk semuanya." lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Phenex mulai tercipa dibawah Juni dan bidaknya, "Setelah ini..." dan mereka berempat pun mulai menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir nya.

"...Jangan anggap aku sebagai Anakmu lagi."

Bruk

Grayfia jatuh terduduk, air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar ucapan Anaknya itu, dia sudah dibenci oleh Anaknya sendiri. Perasaan menyakitkan ini sama hal nya ketika Naruto membencinya, ini lebih menyakitkan daripada dibenci oleh semua keluarga Phenex.

Dia sudah gagal menjadi seorang Ibu.

'Gomenasai.' batinnya.

Sirzechs hanya bisa menatap nanar Grayfia, karena kesalahan yang dilakukan nya dulu Grayfia harus menderita seperti ini. Dia benar-benar menyesal.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini, Naruto?' batinnya.

Sementara itu Rias hanya diam terpaku, dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia juga meresa kesal dan kecewa pada Kakak nya dan Grayfia, namun alasan yang diberikan Kakak nya ada benar nya juga. Tapi ada sedikit yang mengganjal dipikiran nya.

Kenapa Naruto Phenex bertarung dengan Kakaknya? bukankah mereka berdua bersahabat?

Tak lama kemudian para penghuni rumah yang lain mulai berdatangan ke kamar Grayfia, karena mereka sempat mendengar keributan disana.

.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu setelah kejadian 'terungkap nya kebenaran', Juni beserta ketiga bidak nya sekarang berada dikawasan hutan yang biasa mereka singgahi. Ketiga bidak nya sedang pergi mencari makanan, dan terlihat Juni sedang berdiri diatas batu dengan mata tertutup, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Naruto Phenex Junior."

Sebuah suara asing terdengar oleh telinganya, dia pun membuka matanya dan terlihat beberapa meter didepannya berdiri seseorang dengan jubah hitam panjang berhoodie dan topeng hitam polos yang menutupi wajahnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya datar.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah seseorang yang hidup dalam bayangan orang lain." ucap sosok itu tak kalah datar dari Juni.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, suasana hatiku sedang buruk saat ini." balas Juni datar, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"Kenyataan memang menyakitkan bukan?"

DEG

"Apa maksudmu?" pandangan nya mulai menajam menatap sosok bertopeng itu, entah kenapa perasaan nya mulai tidak enak.

"Hn, jangan bersikap bodoh. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran nya kenapa kau malah lari? bukankah kau sangat ingin membalaskan kematian Ayahmu?" lagi, sosok bertopeng itu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat perasaan nya tidak enak.

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku?!" Juni mulai terpancing emosi, pembahasan tentang Ayahnya menjadi topik yang sangat sensitif baginya sekarang.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya.. Balaskanlah dendam mu, Phenex muda."

WUSHH

DUARR

Setelah mendengar ucapan sosok itu, dengan cepat Juni melancarkan serangan bola Api nya pada sosok misterius itu dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan disana. Namun setelah asap menghilang tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau serangan nya mengenai sosok tadi, dia sudah menghilang.

"AARRRRGGGGHHHH."

Dia berteriak frustasi, ucapan sosok tadi benar-benar membuat nya kesal. Perlahan-lahan tubuh nya mulai diselimuti Api, terus menjalar hingga terbungkus seluruhnya. "Baiklah, akan kubalaskan kematian Ayahku." ucap nya dingin.

"Tunggulah, Sirzechs Gremory." setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba saja Api yang membungkus tubuhnya yang semula berwarna merah mulai menunjukan perubahan, warna nya mulai memucat hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi Api berwarna putih.

Tak jauh dari tempat Juni berada, sosok yang tadi bertemu dengan Juni terlihat berdiri diatas dahan pohon. Sorot matanya menatap jauh ketempat Juni berada, seperti nya dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa 'itu' tidak aktif?" tanyanya seperti kebingungan, matanya masih memperhatikan Juni yang sedang diselimuti Api berwarna putih.

"Aku yakin dia sudah cukup memiliki 'nya', tapi kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?" sosok itu, Kuro, masih mengobservasi sosok Juni dikejauhan sana.

"Sepertinya masih ada hal yang belum ku ketahui." setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba saja Kuro seperti terserap kedalam dahan pohon itu, meninggalkan suasana hutan yang sunyi senyap setelah kepergian nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

Gomen kalo masih belum ada pertarungan dichap ini, tapi dichap berikutnya Naruto akan menunjukan kekuatan nya yang lain pada pertemuan tiga fraksi. oke, mohon beri review untuk chap ini reader-san.. Jaa ne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure and Others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ?** **(** dalam proses **)**

 **WARNING** **:** Alur ngarang alias gak jelas alias rumit alias susah dipahami/ OC/ Death Chara/ Jurus buatan sendiri (banyak)/ DarkNaru.

 **A/N: Oke, sebelumnya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar nya pada reader-san. karena pertemuan tiga fraksi yang saya janjikan akan terjadi dichap ini saya UNDUR. alasan nya, aplikasi pembuat dokumen saya selalu eror ketika word nya hampir mencapai 4,5k. entah karena apa. karena harap maklum selama ini saya membuat fic nya hanya pake hape. jadi dengan terpaksa saya potong jadi dua, dan pertemuan tiga fraksi akan terjadi dichap depan. daripada disatuin cuman bisa nyampe pertengahan pertarungan, kan nanggung lagi seru-seru nya battle malah TBC. sekali lagi mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. oke, silahkan dibaca.**

Chapter 7 :Mengungkap misteri

Naruto Phenex Junior, atau lebih sering dipanggil Juni itu terlihat duduk bersila disebuah batu dengan mata terpejam. Beberapa waktu lalu dirinya didatangi oleh seseorang yang misterius yang entah dari mana orang itu mengetahui dirinya memiliki dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh Ayahnya. Dan bahkan, orang misterius itu juga mengetahui kalau dirinya baru mengetahui kebenaran dan kebohongan yang dilakukan Ibunya dan Sirzechs.

Siapa orang itu sebenarnya? datang diwaktu yang bisa dibilang bukan kebetulan.

Orang itu bilang kalau dia mengetahui semuanya, dan menyuruh nya untuk membalas dendam pada Sirzechs. Sepertinya orang itu juga ada hubungan nya dengan masalah ini. Dia harus menemui orang itu lagi, untuk menanyakan nya lebih lanjut.

"Oey King!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dibelakang nya, tak perlu melihat pun Juni sudah tau kalau itu adalah Suigetsu. Setelah itu mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat kearahnya, dan tak lama kemudian ketiga bidaknya pun sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Hey King, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suigetsu. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Rajanya sekarang ini, dia juga sempat emosi pada Grayfia dan Sirzechs saat itu.

"Aku tau ini pasti sulit untukmu." Suigetsu kembali berucap, dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan keprihatinan. Namun sayang nya Juni masih tak bergeming, masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Juugo mulai tidak sabar, dia tidak mau Raja nya terus-terusan seperti ini. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, King?" dia bertanya, itu pertanyaan yang cukup logis jika dilihat dari situasi mereka sekarang. Sebenarnya ada beberapa kemungkinan dipikiran nya yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, tapi lebih baik dia menanyakan nya saja dulu pada Juni.

Sesaat kemudian Juni mulai membuka matanya yang terpejam, memperlihatkan Blue Saphire nya yang sekarang terlihat redup. Pandangan nya terkesan datar, bahkan Sakura sendiri agak takut melihat Raja nya yang sekarang. Perlahan Juni mulai bangkit berdiri, sedikit berhati-hati karena kakinya lumayan terasa keram karena terlalu lama duduk dibatu itu.

"Kita akan melanjutkan tujuan kita." kata-kata itu terdengar dingin, dan itu cukup membuktikan kalau Raja mereka tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tapi tunggu dulu! melanjutkan tujuan mereka katanya? bukankah...

"Tapi.. Dengan target yang berbeda."

Rupanya begitu.

Dengan target yang berbeda, itu berarti...

Mereka bertiga terbelalak kaget, mengetahui maksud sebenarnya yang cukup gila dari Raja mereka. Merasa takut? tentu saja. Mereka tidak tau seberapa kuat orang itu, tapi satu hal yang pasti orang itu lebih kuat dibanding para Maou Lama karena saat perang saudara dulu orang itu bersama teman-teman nya berhasil mengalahkan Golongan Maou Lama dan mengusir mereka dari Underworld.

Ya, Sirzechs Gremory.

Kegilaan apa yang menyebabkan Raja mereka berpikir sejauh itu. Mereka tau Juni kuat, hanya saja untuk melawan Iblis selevel Sirzechs yang seorang Maou Lucifer apa itu tidak berlebihan? entah seberapa kecil presentase mereka untuk menang.

Juni yang melihat raut kekagetan dari ketiga bidaknya pun hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya mereka benar-benar terkejut. "Kalian tenang saja, hanya aku yang akan melawan nya. Ini akan menjadi duel satu lawan satu." ucapan itu terdengar enteng dimulut Juni. Tapi tidak dengan ketiga bidak nya, mereka justru lebih terkejut lagi sekarang.

Satu lawan satu katanya? itu gila!

Bahkan saat melawan Katerea saja dengan mereka berempat masih kerepotan menghadapinya, apalagi satu lawan satu. Terlebih lagi, musuh nya adalah seorang Maou dengan gelar Lucifer yang disebut-sebut sebagai Iblis terkuat saat ini di Underworld. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan perbedaan kekuatan mereka yang jauh, bisa saja Juni berakhir dengan kematian.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Kembali, Juni hanya menghela nafas setelah melihat keterkejutan yang bertambah dari raut wajah ketiga dia harus menjelaskan secara rinci tentang rencana gila nya ini. Dia kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanan nya kedepan, dengan posisi seperti sedang meminta.

Bwosh!

Tiba-tiba saja kobaran Api merah kecil tercipta ditelapak tangan Juni, lalu secara perlahan mulai berubah warna seperti memucat dan sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi kobaran Api berwarna putih. "Ini adalah kekuatan baruku, yang kudapat belum lama ini. Aku cukup yakin dengan kekuatan ini mampu untuk mengalahkan Sirzechs, atau paling tidak mengimbangi kekuatan Power of Destruction nya." ucap Juni menjelaskan, ketiga bidaknya hanya diam memperhatikan. Lalu kemudian Juni mengambil posisi seperti akan melemparkan Apinya kedepan. "Kalian minggir dulu." tanpa bantahan, mereka pun memberi jalan untuk jalur tembak Api itu.

Swush!

Api itu sudah dilemparkan, melaju cepat kearah pohon besar didepan sana.

Bwush!

Api putih itu pun menabrak pohon besar itu, tapi tidak langsung mati. Perubahan mulai terlihat dari pohon itu, perlahan namun pasti pohon itu seperti dilubangi oleh Api putih itu. Hingga pada akhir nya Api itu menerobos pohon besar itu, dengan meninggalkan sebuah lubang disana tanpa adanya bekas gosong. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Api itu terus melaju dan melubangi lima pohon besar lainnya dibelakang pohon besar pertama dengan cara yang sama.

"Cara kerja Api ini seperti penghapus, menghilangkan apapun yang disentuhnya. Hampir mirip dengan Power of Destruction yang dimiliki Sirzechs, karena itulah aku yakin untuk melawannya." ucap Juni mengakhiri Demonstrasi dan penjelasan singkat nya.

"T-tapi.. Apa itu cukup?" Sakura, gadis satu-satunya dikelompok itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sepertinya dia masih belum yakin dengan tujuan Juni, gadis itu tidak mau jika nantinya kemungkinan terburuk menimpa Raja nya. Namun sebuah senyuman Juni berikan pada Queen nya itu, berharap agar gadis itu tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

Senyum itu.. Senyum pertamanya setelah mengetahui kebenaran pahit itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin bisa meningkatkan potensi dari kekuatan baruku ini." ucap nya yang terdengar tidak sedingin sebelum nya.

"Apa maksudmu, King?" sebuah pertanyaan terucap dari mulut Suigetsu, seperti nya pemuda berisik itu sudah tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Kekuatan ini belum sempurna, bahkan aku belum cukup menguasainya. Untuk menggunakan nya aku harus membuat Api biasa dulu baru bisa kuubah menjadi Api putih, seperti yang kalian lihat tadi. Mungkin yang tadi itu baru satu persen nya saja, saat pertama kali menggunakan nya aku bisa membuat nya sampai menyelimuti tubuhku, tapi itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Dan itu.. Terasa membakar organ-organ tubuhku. Beruntung aku mempunyai darah Phoenix, sehingga mampu meregenerasi organ-organ tubuhku yang terluka." ucap Juni panjang lebar.

Terlihat ketiga bidak Juni masih meragukan kekuatan barunya itu, nampak jelas dari raut wajah ketiganya. "Err.. Jujur saja, meskipun dengan itu aku tidak yakin kau bisa. B-bukan nya aku meragukan kekuatan mu, t-tapi.. hanya saja lawan mu kali ini adalah seorang Maou Lucifer." ucap Suigetsu sedikit gugup, takut King nya itu salah paham akan ucapan nya.

"Tenju saja aku tidak akan melawan nya dalam waktu dekat ini, aku tidak dibesarkan untuk bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Aku akan melatih kekuatan ini dulu, agar bisa dengan mudah mengontrol nya dan mengurangi resiko penggunaan nya." ucap Juni memberi penjelasan, ketiga bidak nya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tampak nya mereka sudah sedikit percaya dengan keputusan Juni, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Raja mereka.

'Bersabarlah, Ayah.. Tidak lama lagi, kematian mu akan terbalaskan.'

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat mewah dan elegan, terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sedang duduk dikursi yang menjadi singgasana nya. Dengan sikut yang menempel pada sebuah meja, tangan itu menopang kepala yang sedang berpikir itu didagunya. Rias Gremory, gadis bangsawan Iblis itu terlihat melamun dengan pandangan matanya yang nampak terlihat kosong. Beberapa waktu lalu dirinya baru mengetahui suatu kebenaran, tentang kematian Ayah dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

Ya, Naruto Phenex.

Nama Iblis dari keluarga Phenex itu belakangan ini selalu menjadi fokus dalam pikiran nya, dimulai dari Sona yang menduga penyelamat nya saat penyerangan Kokabiel adalah Naruto Phenex sampai kebenaran tentang kematian Naruto Phenex itu sendiri. Jika dipikir lagi, kalau memang ternyata Naruto Phenex mati saat bertarung melawan Kakaknya, lantas siapa yang menyelamatkan nya waktu itu? dan apa tujuan nya? tidak mungkin bukan kalau dia adalah orang yang sedang kebosanan lalu dengan iseng membunuh Kokabiel untuk sekedar menghibur diri?

Itu terdengar konyol.

Daripada itu dia masih menyimpan satu informasi lagi yang sengaja tidak diberitahukan pada Kakak nya maupun Sona, tapi sepertinya sekarang dia butuh sedikit bantuan dari Sona untuk mengungkap identitas orang itu dari informasi tersebut. Karena keluarga Sitri mempunyai perpustakaan dengan buku-buku yang lengkap, jadi dia yakin pasti bisa mendapatkan sesuatu disana.

Mengesampingkan itu dulu, pikiran nya kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Dia yakin, masih ada rahasia lain yang belum diketahui olehnya tentang Kakaknya, Grayfia dan Naruto Phenex. Mungkin dia sedikit memaklumi Grayfia maupun Kakaknya tidak memberitahu Juni tentang kebenaran itu, karena pastinya Juni akan membenci Kakaknya sepanjang hidupnya. Begitupun dengan ditutupi kebenaran itu dari Pillar-Pillar Iblis lain, karena alasan nya cukup masuk akal. Tapi yang menjadi pikiran nya adalah kenapa pertarungan itu bisa terjadi? dia yakin Kakaknya maupun Naruto Phenex bukan iblis 'gak punya kerjaan' yang tiba-tiba saja bertarung tanpa sebab sampai mengakibatkan salah satu dari mereka mati.

Pasti ada alasan yang mendasarinya.

Dia sempat akan bertanya waktu itu namun Grayfia keburu pingsan dan Kakaknya sudah pergi entah kemana, berpikir untuk bertanya pada orang tuanya tapi mereka malah sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jadinya dia kembali ke Kuoh Academy dengan rasa penasaran yang menggunung. Dia juga sangat khawatir tentang Juni, lelaki itu langsung pergi begitu saja waktu itu. Padahal dia ingin sekali menemani nya, setidaknya untuk membuat nya tenang. Tapi dia mengerti perasaan Juni, dia pasti sangat kecewa dan marah. Sampai-sampai..

..Tidak ingin lagi dianggap sebagai Anak oleh Grayfia.

Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Grayfia, lagipula tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi seorang ibu ketika dibenci oleh Anak nya sendiri kan? mungkin. Menurutnya Juni terlalu berlebihan jika harus sampai sejauh itu, tapi kesalahan yang dilakukan Grayfia juga bukanlah hal kecil dan mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk dimaafkan.

Hahh~

Rias menghela nafas lelah. Akhir-akhir ini cukup banyak hal-hal mengejutkan terjadi, dia tidak tau hal mengejutkan seperti apa lagi yang mungkin akan terjadi dikemudian hari. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan nya mengatakan kalau hal-hal itu pastilah ada sangkut pautnya..

..dengan Naruto Phenex.

Kriiet

Pandangan Rias teralihkan pada pintu masuk ruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang terbuka, terlihat dipintu masuk ruangan sudah berdiri Sona Sitri disana.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku kemari, Rias?" ucap Sona datar, seperti enggan untuk mengatakan nya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." ucapan itu terdengar serius, dan itu cukup merubah raut datar Sona ke mode yang lebih serius.

Dengan langkah pelan Sona berjalan menuju sofa yang tersedia disana dan mendudukan dirinya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?" tanya Sona to the point.

"Ini tentang penyerangan Kokabiel waktu itu." ucap Rias serius, dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan hal serupa. Sona balas menatap Rias serius.

"Penyerangan Kokabiel?" dia cukup tertarik dengan pembahasan yang menyangkut Kokabiel, mungkin ada hal yang menarik yang akan diucapkan Rias.

"Ya, sebenarnya masih ada satu informasi lagi yang kudapat sebelum aku pingsan waktu itu. Aku belum membicarakan ini pada siapapun, termasuk Onii-sama." ucap Rias menjelaskan.

"Ada informasi lain?" Sona cukup penasaran dengan informasi yang akan diucapkan Rias, mungkin saja ini ada hubungan nya dengan...

"Ya, dan ini ada hubungan nya dengan orang yang menyelamatkan ku waktu itu."

Ternyata benar.

"Lalu, apa itu?" tanpa basa-basi Sona langsung bertanya pada inti pembahasan.

"Orang itu.. Mempunyai kemampuan lain selain Api Emas."

.

.

.

Disebuah mulut gua yang berukuran cukup besar, terdapat seseorang diatas mulut gua itu sedang duduk dengan posisi seperti bertapa dengan hanya menggunakan celana hitam panjang saja. Matanya terpejam, menandakan kalau orang itu sedang berkonsentrasi. Tak lama kemudian Naruto, orang itu, mulai membuka matanya.

"Akan ku coba." ucap Naruto yang entah apa maksudnya. Kemudia dia bawa tangan kanan nya keatas, menghadap pada sang Surya yang bersinar terang. Tak lama kemudian, ditelapak tangan kanan nya mulai berkumpul suatu energi berwarna kuning. Perlahan namun pasti, energi kuning itu membentuk sebuah ukuran sebesar bola sepak. Tapi setelah itu, energi itu justru perlahan mengecil seperti sedang dipadatkan dan akhirnya membentuk ukuran sebesar bola kasti.

Wush!

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto langsung menembakkan energi kuning itu kedepan menuju pada sebuah batu besar disana.

Duarr!

Ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta ketika energi itu menabrak batu besar tersebut, asap sedikit mengepul disana. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat batu besar tadi sudah hancur lebur dan bahkan menciptakan sebuah kawah besar ditempat batu besar tadi.

Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Kekuatan yang kudapat dari **mereka** ternyata lumayan juga." ucap nya penuh dengan kepuasan, dan rasa bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Hoey."

Sebuah suara terdengar dibawah nya, Naruto pun mulai berdiri dan kemudian melompat turun dari atas mulut gua itu.

Tap

Dia mendarat dengan mulus, terlihat tubuh kekar penuh dengan tonjolan otot itu dipenuhi dengan cucuran keringat. Dia mendarat tepat menghadap mulut gua, dengan Kuro yang sudah berdiri didalam mulut gua itu.

"Jangan membuang-buang energi begitu saja, sebaiknya simpan untuk nanti kita berperang." ucapan itu terdengar datar, namun sedikit mengandung kekesalan.

"Kau tenang saja, aku punya lebih dari cukup energi untuk menghancurkan Mekai." ucap Naruto santai.

"Jangan sombong dulu." ucap Kuro memperingati, agar Naruto jangan dulu meremehkan lawan mereka nanti.

"Hn, memang nya kenapa?" tanya Naruto, dia sedikit heran pada Kuro yang tidak biasanya berkata begitu.

Apa Kuro takut? itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku baru mendapat informasi kalau Tiga Fraksi Utama akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan, di Academy Kuoh."

Jadi begitu, pantas saja dia sedikit waspada.

"Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi? itu cukup mengejutkan." ucap Naruto menimpali Kuro, masih terdengar santai.

"Ya, dan aku rasa tujuan pertemuan itu adalah untuk membuat perjanjian damai dan membentuk sebuah aliansi. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka besar kemungkinan saat kita menyerang Mekai nanti dua Fraksi lain yaitu Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh akan membantu para Iblis. Dan itu akan sangat merepotkan." ucap Kuro menjelaskan. Dia bukannya takut, hanya saja itu akan menghambat nya untuk...

"Itu tidak masalah, jika begitu kita akan membagi tugas. Aku akan menghadapi para Iblis, karena memang merekalah targetku. Kau akan melawan para Malaikat Jatuh, sementara para Malaikat akan kuserahkan pada Kagutsuchi dan Matatabi." ucap Naruto menjelaskan strategi nya. Dia bukan nya sombong dengan hanya menempatkan satu orang untuk melawan satu Fraksi sendirian, tapi dengan kekuatan individu diatas rata-rata yang dimiliki mereka dia yakin satu saja sudah cukup untuk memporak porandakan satu Fraksi. Pengecualian untuk Kagutsuchi yang akan membawa Matatabi.

"Yah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." setelah mengatakan itu Kuro pun berbalik, dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gua tersebut.

Sepeninggal Kuro Naruto hanya diam, 'Pertemuan Tiga Fraksia ya? sepertinya itu tempat yang bagus...'

Dia menyeringai.

'...Untuk mencoba kekuatanku.'

.

.

.

Didepan sebuah istana yang indah dan megah, dua orang gadis berambut merah dan hitam terlihat sedang berdiri disana. Sona Sitri, setelah gadis itu mengetahui informasi tambahan dari Rias dia segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari info lain yang mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan info yang diberikan Rias. Namun sayang, tidak ada satupun yang dia dapatkan. Tapi setelah itu Rias memberitahu nya untuk mencari informasi nya diperpustakaan keluarga Sitri. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berada, diistana keluarga Sitri.

Sebenarnya Sona enggan untuk pulang, karena pastinya dia akan bertemu Kakaknya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Untung saja saat memberitahukan penyerangan Kokabiel pada Kakaknya, dia hanya menggunakan sihir komunikasi. Tapi pastinya Kakaknya itu marah besar saat mengetahui dirinya diserang Malaikat Jatuh, tapi biarlah orang tuanya yang kerepotan menenangkan Kakaknya itu.

"Ayo." ucap Sona pada Rias, dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu. Setelah itu mereka mulai melangkah menuju pintu besar istana itu.

Kragg

Suara pintu terbuka mulai terdengar, dan mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam istana itu. Setelah didalam, para Maid istana yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menunduk hormat. Mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tujuan, namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan mereka ditegur oleh seorang wanita berkacamata yang mirip dengan Sona.

"Sona? Rias?" tanya wanita itu seperti kebingungan, mereka berdua pun mendekati wanita itu lalu kemudian menunduk hormat.

"Okaa-sama." ucap Sona, ternyata wanita itu adalah ibunya.

"Tidak biasanya kau mau pulang, ada apa? dan Rias juga ikut?" tanya Nyonya Sitri lagi.

"Kami cuma mau ke perpustakaan Okaa-sama, Rias disini untuk menemaniku." ucap Sona menjelaskan, sementara Rias hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Rias hanya diam melihat Ibu dari Sona itu, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Apa selain Serafall keluarga Sitri yang lain tidak ada yang mengetahui masalah Kakaknya, Grayfia dan Naruto Phenex?

"Begitu ya. Kebetulan sekali Kakak mu sedang ada rapat para Maou." ucap Nyonya Sitri lagi sambil tersenyum, Sona sedikit memerah wajah nya.

"K-kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Okaa-sama." ucap Sona buru-buru, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ibunya dengan tak lupa sambil tersenyum geli. Setelah itu mereka pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan ke perpustakaan, tidak lupa memberi hormat dahulu pada Nyonya Sitri.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar yang didalam nya terdapat ruangan perpustakaan.

Kriiet

Pintu pun sudah terbuka, dan mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam. "Kita akan mulai dari mana?" tanya Rias pada Sona dengan matanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan yang terdapat banyak sekali rak-rak buku besar dan tinggi.

"Kita akan mulai dari sana." ucap Sona sambil tangan nya menunjuk pada sebuah rak buku paling ujung disebelah kanan, Rias hanya mengangguk paham.

Mereka pun mulai melangkah menuju rak buku tersebut. Setelah sampai, dengan segera mereka mulai memeriksa satu persatu buku-buku yang berada di rak tersebut. Ambil, lihat, baca lalu disimpan kembali, begitulah yang mereka lakukan.

Satu jam pun berlalu.

"Hahh, tidak ada buku yang cocok dengan informasi itu." ucap Rias sedikit kelelahan, dia sedikit berkeringat. Dari tadi tangan nya terus bergerak mencari buku yang tepat, dia cukup lelah juga jika terus-terusan seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang dikejar waktu, karena dalam waktu dekat Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi akan segera berlangsung.

Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Ah, aku mendapatkan sesuatu." dia mendengar suara Sona, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rias pada Sona yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Mendengar itu Sona segera menyuruh Rias mendekat, dengan sebuah isyarat tangan. Terlihat Sona hanya berfokus pada sebuah buku yang berada ditangan nya, tanpa membuang waktu Rias segera menuju ketempat Sona.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Sona?" tanya Rias setelah berada disamping Sona.

Terlihat Sona sedang memegang sebuah buku besar dan tebal, dengan sampul yang bisa dibilang terlihat kuno. Disampul itu, terdapat gambar sosok yang sepertinya adalah Iblis yang hanya memperlihatkan belakang kepala sampai pinggang nya saja dengan sayap nya yang berjumlah enam pasang. Dan diatas gambar sosok Iblis itu, terdapat tulisan berwarna merah yang sepertinya adalah judul buku tersebut.

 **Sejarah 72 Pillar Iblis** (dalam bahasa Jepang)

Dari nama nya saja sudah membuat Rias cukup tertarik, dalam hati dia berharap bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari buku itu. Dengan segera Sona mulai membalik sampul buku itu, dan terus berlanjut sampai tiga halaman berikutnya. Namun saat sampai dihalaman keempat, Sona tidak langsung membalik halaman itu.

Dipojok atas halaman itu terdapat gambar berukuran kecil berbentuk seperti sebuah pusaran berwarna merah, seperi nya itu adalah sebuah lambang. Mereka pun mulai membaca halaman itu, berharap mendapatkan suatu petunjuk. Disaat mereka membaca paragraf kedua, tiba-tiba saja mata mereka membulat. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka begitu, itu disebabkan diparagraf kedua itu ada satu kata yang memicu reaksi kaget mereka. Dalam banyak nya kata diparagraf kedua, kata 'Rantai' lah yang paling menarik perhatian mereka.

Itu dia!

Mereka pun membaca tulisan paling atas dari halaman itu, seperti nya itu adalah judul dari halaman itu. Tulisan itu berwarna hitam bercetak cukup tebal, dengan bertuliskan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Klan Iblis Uzumaki'**

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

Note: Ternyata masih ada orang yang meragukan fic ini akan sampai tamat. saya memang bukan author yang hebat yang bisa membuat sebuah cerita yang bagus, tapi setidaknya saya akan menjadi author yang bertanggung jawab atas fic buatan nya. dan saya tegaskan, fic ini akan saya TAMAT kan. oh satu lagi, ini soal chara juni. dia DIBUAT secara SADAR dan DINIKMATI (gak ada acara mabok dulu baru nyoblos) oleh Naru & Grayfia pada saat kepindahan mereka kerumah baru. sengaja saya gak buat adegan nya, selain saya gak terlalu mahir takutnya banyak yang tidak suka. lalu kenapa nama nya juni? karena dari junior, kenapa junior? karena saya bingung mau namain nya apa jadinya junior dah. oke, hanya segitu dari saya. mohon maaf karena tidak sempat mengetik balasan review, tapi semoga saja di chap ini ada jawaban untuk reader-san, ditambah dua A/N dari saya.

jangan lupa review untuk chap ini ya, apapun review nya akan sangat berarti bagi author kacangan seperti saya. karena dengan begitu saya akan tahu, setidak nya fic jelek dan ancur saya ini masih ada yang sudi nungguin.. Jaa ne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure and others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ? (dalam proses)**

 **WARNING** **:** Alur ngarang alias gak jelas alias rumit alias susah dipahami/ OC/ Death Chara/ Jurus buatan sendiri (banyak)/ DarkNaru.

 **A/N : oke, sebelumnya maaf karena baru update lagi setelah seminggu lebih lamanya. dikarenakan belakangan ini saya disibukkan dengan berbagai macam test untuk masuk kerja, dan saya harus fokus untuk test itu dulu. sebenarnya chap ini sudah hampir selesai beberapa hari lalu, cuman karena merasa ada yang kurang jadi saya tambahin. sampai tidak terasa sudah mencapai 7,5k words, dan membuat chap ini menjadi chap terpanjang yang saya buat. sebenarnya ini juga masih ada yang kurang menurut saya, tapi yah semoga saja lumayan untuk dibaca. oh, terima kasih juga untuk Tobi-san, berkat sarannya saya bisa membuat fic dengan words yang lebih banyak. oke, silahkan dibaca. balasan review ada dibawah.**

.

.

Chapter 8 : Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi! Naruto Phenex akhirnya muncul!

Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi akhirnya dimulai. Diruangan yang besar dari Academy Kuoh itu para petinggi dari tiga Fraksi sedang berkumpul, tidak lupa dengan didampingi pengawalnya masing-masing. Fraksi Iblis diwakili oleh sang Maou Lucifer beserta Maou Leviathan, dengan pengawalnya yaitu Grayfia Lucifuge. Lalu Fraksi Malaikat diwakili oleh Seraph Michael, dan dikawal oleh Irina Shidou. Sedangkan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh diwakili oleh sang Gubernur Azazel, yang dikawal oleh Vali sang Hakuryuukou. Selain itu, ketiga Fraksi juga membawa pasukan mereka masing-masing yang berjaga diluar gedung sekolah.

Tidak hanya itu, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri beserta bidak-bidak Iblis mereka juga hadir disana sebagai pihak yang mengetahui kronologis kejadian dan terlibat langsung dalam penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rias maupun Sona, terlihat dari tatapan keduanya yang tampak tidak fokus.

'Jika saja bukan karena pertemuan ini, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang lebih banyak dari buku itu.' batin Rias, yang sepertinya sudah sangat penasaran tentang apa yang tertulis dibuku yang ditemukan diperpustakaan keluarga Sitri itu. Yah, walau bagaimana pun pertemuan ini terlalu penting untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Dan karena itu juga, Rias harus mengesampingkan masalah yang terjadi diantara Kakaknya, Grayfia dan juga Juni.

'Setelah ini selesai, akan kubaca lagi buku itu.' tidak hanya Rias, gadis berkacamata dari keluarga Sitri itu nampaknya juga sedang memikirkan hal serupa. Sepertinya, isi dari buku itu terlalu menarik untuk dibiarkan begitu saja oleh seorang Sona Sitri. Apalagi buku itu, mengandung unsur sejarah yang tentunya membuat Sona tergiur untuk membacanya.

Tapi sepertinya, bukan hanya Rias dan Sona saja yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Grayfia Lucifuge, wanita itu juga nampaknya sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran nya. Tidak heran, karena belum lama ini wanita itu baru saja mengalami hal berat yang tentunya menjadi beban pikiran untuk dirinya.

Apalagi kalau bukan tentang Juni.

Ibu mana yang tidak tersakiti hatinya ketika Anaknya sendiri mengatakan tidak ingin lagi dianggap anak oleh dirinya, terlebih lagi ucapan itu mengandung kebencian yang tentunya ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Ucapan itu..

Dan juga tatapan itu..

Dia bisa mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas, seberapa besar kekecewaan dan amarah yang tersimpan didalamnya. Lagi dan lagi, kesalahan lama kembali terulang. Dia hanya bisa membuat orang yang disayangi nya kecewa, kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang yang dia berikan selalu saja terkikis oleh rasa kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Pertama dia membuat lelaki yang sangat dicintainya kecewa, dan pada akhirnya itulah yang menjadi sebab awal kematian Naruto. Dan sekarang, dia sudah membuat Juni kecewa.

Apakah takdir yang sama akan kembali terulang?

Dimana kisah nya.. akan berakhir dengan kematian.

Haruskah dia mengalami nya lagi?

Tidak! Dia menolak untuk itu!

Semua nya berawal dari kesalahan yang dia perbuat, jika memang harus berakhir dengan kematian, maka biarlah..

..Dia yang menerima takdir itu.

"Ini sedikit membuatku terkejut, karena pemimpin dari Tiga Fraksi bisa berkumpul seperti ini." ucapan itu keluar dari mulut seorang pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel.

"Ya, itu cukup membuktikan seberapa serius masalah ini." ucap Sirzechs menimpali, dia membalas ucapan Azazel dengan tenang.

"Aku tau, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. Karena salah satu orangku sudah membuat banyak masalah dengan para Iblis muda diwilayah ini, tapi jujur saja.. Tindakan Kokabiel itu atas kehendak nya sendiri." ucapan Malaikat Jatuh itu terdengar santai, berbanding terbalik dengan situasi mereka yang cukup menegangkan sekarang ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini?" tanya seorang pria berwajah tenang, dengan rambut pirang pucat dan sebuah lingkaran kecil yang bersinar diatas kepalanya.

"Michael, aku memang seorang Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi, sesuatu yang bernama kedamaian adalah hal yang sangat kuimpikan sekarang ini." jawab Azazel atas pertanyaan dari pria berambut pirang tadi, Michael.

"Meskipun begitu, aku cukup terkejut kalian bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel bahkan sampai membunuhnya. Saat Hakuryuukou yang kukirimkan sampai ketempat kejadian, dia sudah tidak mendapati Kokabiel lagi disana." ucap Azazel dengan matanya melirik kearah kelompok Gremory. Mendapat tatapan dari seorang petinggi Malaikat Jatuh, tentu saja membuat kelompok Gremory terutama Issei sedikit gugup.

"T-tidak, bukan kami yang mengalahkan ataupun membunuh Kokabiel. Bahkan sebenarnya, kami hampir mati waktu itu." ucapan Rias tentu saja membuat Azazel maupun Michael yang belum mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya menjadi bingung.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Michael, dia terlihat cukup penasaran dengan ucapan Rias barusan.

"Ada yang membantu kami, lebih tepatnya dia menolong kami." ucapan dari Rias itu membuat seorang Azazel langsung tertarik.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Azazel serius, pastilah orang itu sangat kuat sampai bisa membunuh Malaikat Jatuh sekaliber Kokabiel.

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku sudah pingsan duluan sebelum mengetahui identitas nya." ucap Rias berbohong, sepertinya dia sedikit enggan untuk memberitahukan nya disaat dirinya belum benar-benar mengetahui identitas orang itu. Sona juga hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia mendukung kebohongan Rias itu. Begitupun Sirzechs, Grayfia dan juga Serafall yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali." ucap Michael sedikit kecewa, tapi wajah nya tetap tenang seperti biasa. Namun berbeda dengan Azazel, nampaknya Malaikat Jatuh itu tidak terlalu mempercayai omongan Rias, terlihat dari pandangan nya yang menatap Rias curiga.

Dia tidak bodoh.

"Hm, baiklah. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan dia mati begitu saja, tadinya aku berencana akan menghukumnya dengan pembekuan abadi di Neraka terbawah. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia mati pun karena ulah nya sendiri." lagi, ucapan Azazel terdengar santai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Malaikat Jatuh itu, tapi tingkahnya seolah tidak terlalu peduli pada kematian salah satu orang penting dalam Fraksi nya.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Mari buat perjanjian damainya segera." ucap Azazel santai ditambah dengan senyuman khas nya, "Mungkin sebuah Aliansi tidak buruk juga, bagaimana?" Malaikat Jatuh itu terus saja bicara, sepertinya dia sudah sangat 'kebelet' dengan yang namanya perdamaian. Sementara itu Sirzechs, Serafall dan juga Michael masih diam saja dan hanya mendengarkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana menurut kalian berdua.. Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou?"

Merasa julukannya disebut, Vali hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Yah, asalkan aku masih bisa bertarung dengan orang yang kuat itu tidak masalah untukku." jawabnya santai.

Azazel hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, 'Heh, sangat Hakuryuukou sekali.' batinnya. "Tentu saja kau masih bisa melakukan itu, itu bukan suatu masalah." lalu pandangannya beralih pada pemilik Naga Surgawi lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hyoudou Issei?"

Merasa dipanggil, sontak saja tubuh Issei langsung menunjukkan gelagat yang menandakan kegugupannya. "Y-ya, bagaimana ya.. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal seperti ini, hee." ucapnya dengan cengiran, sambil tangan kirinya mengusap belakang kepalanya -tanda gugup.

Sekali lagi Azazel hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, akan kumudahkan untukmu. Anggap saja perdamaian adalah jalan satu-satunya untukmu menjadi Raja Harem, dan jika perdamain tidak terjadi maka.."

Sesuatu yang buruk kah?

"..Kau tidak bisa menjadi Raja Harem."

DEG

Apa dia bilang?

Tidak bisa menjadi Raja Harem?!

Itu buruk! Benar-benar buruk!

Taukah Azazel kalau itu adalah impian mulianya yang sangat ingin dia wujudkan?

Tidak! Lebih dari itu!

Itu adalah.. Tujuan hidupnya!

Tampak tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, dengan mata terpejam seolah menahan segala emosi yang bergejolak dalam hati dan jiwanya. "Demi impianku.. Demi tujuan hidupku.. Dan demi gelar Raja Harem yang nantinya akan kusandang! Dengan ini, aku..."

Matanya terbuka, sebuah pancaran 'sejuta ambisi dengan satu tujuan' bisa dirasakan dari kedua bola mata itu. Dua aliran air mata yang sarat akan rasa haru menghiasi wajah sang bocah mesum.

"...Mendukung segala bentuk perdamaian yang akan menuntunku menuju Kerajaan Harem ku!"

Semua yang hadir disana menunjukan ekspresi berbeda-beda setelah mendengar ucapan deklarasi sang Sekiryuutei, para Iblis dari kelompok Gremory hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"Hahaa, kau sungguh menarik Hyoudou Issei."

 **-Skip-**

Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan berbalik menjadi panas, sekolah yang tadinya dijadikan tempat pertemuan kini justru menjadi medan pertempuran. Diawali dengan penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok penyihir yang memanfaatkan kekuatan dari bidak Iblis Rias yang merupakan keturunan setengah Vampir yang mengakibatkan aliran waktu terhenti, Gasper Vladi. Sampai kemudian Katarea Leviathan yang merupakan keturunan Golongan Maou Lama pun ikut andil dalam penyerangan itu, namun pada akhirnya harus tewas ditangan Azazel.

Kemudian diantara pertarungan yang berlangsung disekolah itu, ada satu waktu dimana Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou akan memenuhi takdir mereka yaitu pertarungan sampai mati yang dikarenakan Vali berkhianat. Namun, karena kemunculan seseorang yang bernama Bikou keturunan dari Sun Wukong yang menyuruh Vali untuk pergi karena suatu urusan harus menunda pertarungan mereka. Dan karena dia juga, Kekkai yang melingkupi area sekolah sudah hancur karena kedatangannya.

Dan sekarang keadaan kembali bisa dibilang kondusif, para penyihir yang mengacau sudah dimusnahkan semuanya. Dan dengan begitu, sepertinya kesepakatan untuk mencapai perdamaian akan segera terwujud. Namun...

"Pertunjukan yang cukup menghibur."

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Vali, terdengar sebuah suara dari arah bangunan tertinggi di Academy Kuoh. Terlihat disana, seseorang sedang duduk dengan santainya diatap bangunan itu dengan kaki kirinya yang terayun kebawah. Sosok itu memakai jubah hitam panjang berhoodie, dengan sebuah topeng hitam polos yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali Iblis wanita keturunan Maou Lama itu harus mati. Sedikit mengecewakan juga karena dua Naga Surgawi tidak jadi bertarung." ucapan datar sosok itu seolah menambah kesan misterius pada dirinya, yang membuat semua orang yang berada disana bingung akan sosok tersebut.

"Hoey, siapa kau?!" Azazel mulai mengajukan pertanyaan, tatapan serius dia tunjukan pada sosok itu. Pasalnya dari tadi dia tidak merasakan keberadaan sosok itu disana, terlebih lagi.. Dia tidak merasakan Aura apapun dari sosok itu.

Beda halnya dengan Rias, gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok itu. Dia tau siapa sosok itu, orang yang menyelamatkan nya dari insiden penyerangan Kokabiel.

"D-dia.. Orang yang menyelamatkan ku waktu itu." sontak saja ucapan Rias itu membuat semua yang ada disana melihat kearahnya.

"Benarkah itu, Rias?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sirzechs.

"Ya, aku yakin dia orang nya." mendengar itu membuat Grayfia mulai melihat sosok itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jadi sosok itu, yang membuatnya beradu mulut dengan Sirzechs yang berujung terbongkar nya rahasia mereka oleh Juni. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dari Anaknya, dan juga.. Sekaligus mendapat kebencian nya.

Orang itu.. harus dia bunuh!

"Jadi, rupanya kau orang nya.. Yang telah membunuh salah satu Jenderal ku." meskipun berkata begitu, tetap saja senyum khas itu masih menempel diwajah Azazel.

"Oh, Gagak itu ya? Rupanya dia Jenderalmu. Kau tau, dia membuat ku kecewa.. Dia mati dengan begitu mudahnya." sosok itu, Kuro, ucapan nya masih terdengar datar.

"Siapa kau? kenapa kau menyelamatkan Adikku Rias?" Sirzechs mulai bertanya, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Setelah mengetahui kalau orang dengan topeng hitam nya itu adalah penyelamat Rias, ingatan mengenai informasi sosok tersebut kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

Jadi, orang itukah yang diduga adalah Naruto?

Namun bukannya menjawab, Kuro hanya diam saja seolah sedang berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab.

"Aku hanya seseorang yang hidup dalam bayangan orang lain, eksistensiku tidaklah penting." ucap Kuro dengan santai, "Lalu soal Adikmu itu, kau jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menolongnya, aku hanya sedang mencoba kekuatanku saja waktu itu. Hanya kebetulan saja kedatangan ku seolah-olah sedang menolongnya, tapi kenyataan nya bukan. Yah, jika bukan karena Adikmu itu lemah dia tidak akan berada dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu." penjelasan singkat yang diakhiri dengan ucapan hinaan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ck, jangan menghina Rias-buchou brengsek!" ucap Issei emosi, "Turunlah, dasar pengecut!" sepertinya dia tidak sadar seberapa kuat orang yang sedang dimakinya itu.

Wush

Tiba-tiba saja Kuro langsung melompat turun dari atas bangunan itu.

Tap

Dia mendarat dengan mulus ditanah, hoodienya terbuka akibat tiupan angin saat dia melompat turun dan memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Dia berdiri tegap mengahadap puluhan atau mungkin ratusan mahluk (ditambah pasukan dari ketiga Fraksi) yang berada didepannya.

"Hn, mulutmu besar juga untuk ukuran bocah Iblis rendahan. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku yang sudah menyelamatkan kalian dari maut. Tapi, itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi.." Kuro menunjuk mereka dengan tangan kanannya, "..Dewa kematian akan mendatangi kalian."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Jangan banyak bicara, brengsek!" setelah ucapan Kuro selesai, Issei dengan cepat berlari menuju Kuro dengan Boosted Gear nya yang sudah aktif ditangan kirinya.

"Hentikan, Issei!" teriak Rias memperingati Pion nya itu. Dia cukup tau seberapa kuat orang itu, dan dia sangat yakin Issei bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan orang itu. Tampak bidak Iblis Rias yang lain menatap Issei khawatir, terutama Asia dan Akeno.

"Tidak! Aku akan menghajarnya karena telah menghina Buchou!" namun sayang nya Issei terus berlari menuju Kuro. Hingga pada akhirnya jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal satu meter saja.

Stap!

Satu pukulan Issei layangkan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang dibalut Gauntlet merah itu pada wajah Kuro yang tertutupi topeng itu, namun dengan mudahnya Kuro menahan pukulan Issei dengan tangan kanannya yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam.

Stap!

Lagi, kali ini Issei mencoba memukul Kuro dengan tangan kanannya. Namun dengan mudah juga ditahan oleh Kuro, dan kini kedua tangan Issei dicengkram kuat oleh Kuro. 'Sial.' batinnya.

"Bahkan memukul wajahku saja kau tidak bisa." ucap Kuro merendahkan. Namun, sebuah seringai dari Issei membuat Kuro sedikit bingung.

"Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan ini!" Issei menarik tangan kirinya dengan kuat, melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman Kuro.

[Boost]

"Ascalon!" tepat saat tangan kirinya terayun kebelakang, munculah sebilah pedang dari Gauntlet merah nya. Dan dengan cepat, Issei mengayunkan pedang itu menuju leher Kuro.

Jrash!

Semua kaget.

Mereka sangat kaget.

Suatu fakta yang tidak diduga-duga sebelumnya, terjadi secara langsung didepan mata mereka. Tampak Rias Gremory melihat kejadian didepannya dengan mata yang terbelalak, rasa terkejut menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Apakah ini nyata?

Didepan sana.. Ditempat Issei bertarung, pedang yang termasuk Dragon Slayer itu..

..Berhasil memenggal kepala musuhnya dengan telak.

Kepala dengan topeng hitam diwajah nya itu tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh sang kepala, terlihat tubuh Kuro masih berdiri tegap dengan tangan kirinya yang mencengkram tangan kanan Issei.

Namun, ada yang aneh.

Dari bekas penggalan itu, tak ada satu tetes pun darah yang keluar. Tak ada rintihan apalagi jeritan kesakitan, seolah semuanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Heh, kerja bagus bocah Sekiryuutei." ucap Azazel dengan tak lupa senyuman khasnya, pandangan mata nya tak lepas dari sosok Issei didepan sana. Dia cukup terkejut juga karena Issei dengan mudahnya mengalahkan orang itu, bahkan sampai memenggal kepalanya. Dia jadi ragu, apakah benar orang itu yang sudah mengalahkan Kokabiel? benar-benar membingungkan.

Ditempat Issei berada, tampak bocah mesum tingkat akut itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Cih, kupikir kau orang yang kuat karena terus menghina orang lain. Tapi kenyataannya-"

"Hn, jangan sombong dulu."

DEG

Kretek!

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Namun, kejadian berikutnya membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja Kuro dengan kuatnya mematahkan pergelangan tangan kanan Issei yang memang masih berada dalam cengkramannya.

Duagh!

Satu tendangan yang sangat kuat dilancarkan oleh Kuro menggunakan kaki kanannya keperut Issei, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu terlempar cukup jauh.

"Issei!"

"Issei-san!"

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

Teriak kelompok Gremory khawatir, dengan segera Asia menghampiri Issei yang sedang terkapar ditanah itu untuk menyembuhkan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Michael kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia tidak mati setelah menerima serangan fatal seperti itu." gumam Sirzechs, ini sangat membuat nya bingung.

"Heh, kupikir dia akan mati. Tapi ternyata malah membuat kejutan seperti itu." meskipun ucapan Azazel terdengar santai, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang terus memikirkan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Kepalanya sudah terpenggal. Namun, tak ada darah disana. Orang itu bahkan tidak merasakan sakit jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang masih tegap. Dan juga, orang itu masih bisa melancarkan tendangan yang sangat kuat pada Issei dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ditambah, Azazel juga tidak merasakan Aura apapun dari sosok itu.

Mahluk apa dia sebenarnya?

Tap Tap Tap

Terlihat Kuro mulai melangkah menuju kepalanya yang tergeletak ditanah. Lalu diambilnya kepalanya itu, dan dipasangkannya ditempat yang sudah seharusnya.

Blep

Kepala itu sudah menempel dengan lehernya, dan sedikit diputar-putar sembari ditekan seolah sedang dikencangkan.

Kretek

Kretek

Setelah kepalanya sudah menempel kembali secara permanen, Kuro sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya yang terasa pegal akibat penggalan yang dilakukan Issei padanya.

"Kau lumayan juga bocah. Tapi, maaf saja.."

Dia bukan mahluk biasa.

"..Aku tidak bisa mati."

DEG

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Rias dan juga Sona tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan sosok bertopeng itu. Pertama, mereka mengetahui informasi tentang sosok itu yang memiliki kekuatan Api Emas. Dan sekarang.. Sosok itu berkata kalau dia tidak bisa mati.

Dengan kata lain.. Sosok itu Abadi!

Dan keabadian, adalah bagian terpenting dari klan Phenex.

Dan satu-satunya Phenex yang memiliki kekuatan Api Emas adalah..

"Apakah kau itu..." ucap Sirzechs mencoba memastikan.

"Tidak, aku bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jangan terlalu berharap." ucap Kuro datar menimpali ucapan Sirzechs.

Azazel sedikit melirik Sizechs dan para Iblis yang lain yang sedang berekspresi sama saat ini.

Jadi benar, ternyata para Iblis cukup mengetahui siapa orang bertopeng itu.

Pandangan Azazel beralih pada orang bertopeng itu, dia ingin memastikan apa orang itu musuh atau bukan meskipun faktanya orang itu sudah menghajar Issei. "Apa kau juga anggota Khaos Brigade, tuan bertopeng?" tanyanya.

"Khaos Brigade? Hn, jangan bercanda. Aku tidak seperti Hakuryuukou dan Monyet tadi yang bergabung dengan organisasi murahan itu." ucap Kuro sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat."

Sebuah suara lain terdengar oleh semua mahluk yang berada disana, pandangan mereka (kecuali Kuro) beralih pada bangunan tertinggi Academy Kuoh -yang sebelumnya ditempati Kuro- yang merupakan sumber suara tersebut berasal.

Diatas sana, terlihat satu sosok menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti Kuro sedang berdiri dengan posisi membelakangi bulan yang tampak terlihat terang dan juga lebih besar dari biasanya -bulan Purnama.

Brak!

Mereka terkejut, sosok itu tiba-tiba saja turun dari atas sana dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata dan berdiri tepat disamping kiri Kuro. Bahkan saking cepatnya pergerakan sosok itu, sampai-sampai menciptakan sebuah retakan tanah ditempat sosok itu berdiri.

Hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya perlahan terlepas karena tiupan angin, membuat Dua Maou beserta Grayfia, Rias dan Sona sangat terkejut melihatnya.

Rambut merah itu!

Dan juga, wajah itu!

Dia..

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian.. Pemimpin dari Tiga Fraksi Utama."

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang besar dengan gaya klasik namun elegan, terdapat seorang pria berambut merah sedang duduk disebuah sofa dengan tangan kanannya memegang selembar kertas. Dia, Lucius Gremory, Ayah dari Sirzechs dan juga Rias itu tampak menatap sendu pada kertas itu. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, ternyata kertas itu adalah selembar foto.

Difoto itu, terdapat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan matanya yang beriris Violet sedang tersenyum manis. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya wanita itu berumur 20-25 tahunan.

"Sampai sekarang, rahasia 'itu' masih belum juga terungkap." gumamnya sendu, matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Karena hal 'itu' juga, selama hidupmu kau merasakan penderitaan." satu tetes air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Lord Gremory itu, "Dan sampai mati 'pun, kau belum juga mendapat ketenangan." gumam Lucius entah apa yang dimaksud, tampak air matanya semakin banyak yang mengalir. "Aku juga tidak bisa menjaganya untukmu, maafkan Kakakmu yang tidak berguna ini..."

,

,

,

,

,

"...Kushina."

.

.

.

Apa ini ilusi?

Ataukah, mereka sedang berada dialam mimpi?

Atau mungkin, ini adalah kemampuan musuh yang membuat apa yang berada dipikiran mereka menjadi kenyataan?

Jika begitu, apa itu tidak berlebihan?

Pikiran yang merupakan khayalan dan imajinasi belaka.. Bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati?

Meskipun mereka sempat berpikir demikian dan yakin tentang hal itu, tapi.. Untuk menjadi sebuah realitas mereka tidak sampai sejauh itu.

Namun faktanya, ini memang nyata. Kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Rias dan juga Sona.

Dia..

Memang dia.

Pahlawan yang telah dianggap mati.

Dia..

"K-kau.. N-naruto?" ucap Sirzechs sangat terkejut, tampak tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"N-naruto-kun?" Grayfia juga sama halnya dengan Sirzechs.

"N-naru.. -tan?" Serafall juga sama terkejutnya dengan mereka berdua.

Sosok yang baru datang itu, Naruto, hanya diam saja melihat reaksi para Iblis yang mengenalnya atau setidaknya tau siapa dirinya.

Bwosh!

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuh Naruto terselimuti Api Emas, yang tentunya menambah keterkejutan mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian, Api itu kembali padam. "Ya, ini aku.. Naruto Phenex." ucapnya datar dan sangat dingin.

DEG

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sirzechs agak kesulitan bernafas, mungkin karena terlalu syok melihat Naruto berdiri didepan sana. "K-kenapa.. Kau bisa ada disini? bukankah-" ucapan nya dipotong.

"Bukankah aku sudah mati? Itu 'kan yang mau kau katakan?" ucapan Naruto terdengar sinis.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Uhuk-uhuk.."

Bruk!

Naruto terjatuh berlutut, 'Ck, berakting lemah seperti ini benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diriku.' batinnya. Dia melihat kedepan, dimana Sirzechs sedang mengumpulkan Power of Destruction ditangan kanannya. 'Ini kesempatan bagus, aku harus membuatnya seolah-olah serangan itu mengenaiku.' tidak tinggal diam, Naruto mulai mengumpulkan Api Emas ditangan kanannya.

'Kuharap dia tepat waktu memindahkanku.' batinnya. Sesaat kemudian, Sirzechs menembakkan Power of Destruction nya. Dan disaat itu juga, tubuh Naruto mulai terserap kedalam tanah secara perlahan. 'Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengetahui ini.' tangan kirinya tampak merogoh saku celananya dan membuang sesuatu keudara, selembar kertas. 'Aku tidak butuh itu.' tepat saat Power of Destruction Sirzechs berjarak setengah meter sebelum mengenainya, Naruto sudah benar-benar hilang tenggelam kedalam tanah digantikan oleh susunan Rantai yang membentuk seperti dirinya yang muncul dari dalam tanah dengan dilapisi Api Emas.

DUARRR!

 **FLASHBACK END**

"T-tapi, b-bagaimana bisa? A-aku yakin w-waktu itu k-kau..."

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan diriku mati begitu saja, setelah apa yang kau dan wanita itu perbuat padaku." ucap Naruto datar menimpali ucapan Sirzechs. Mendengar itu Rias melirik curiga pada Kakaknya dan Grayfia, 'Jadi benar, ada hal lain yang tidak kuketahui.' batinnya.

'Jika yang baru muncul itu adalah Naruto Phenex, lalu siapa orang dengan topeng hitam itu?' batin Rias dan Sona bersamaan. Disaat semua petunjuk cukup membuktikan kalau orang bertopeng itu adalah Naruto Phenex, kini semuanya seolah terbantahkan dengan kedatangan Naruto Phenex yang asli.

'Mungkin akan kudapatkan jawabannya setelah kubaca lagi buku itu.' batin Rias dan Sona.

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Sirzechs dan Grayfia kembali merasakan perasaan bersalah. Mereka tampak sedikit tertunduk, ternyata asumsi Sirzechs mengenai Naruto adalah benar.

Naruto selamat waktu itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Sirzechs?" tanya Azazel yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ya, dia adalah sahabatku.. Dulu. Dia Iblis dari klan Phenex." jawab Sirzechs pelan, sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan kata 'sahabat'.

"Begitu, sepertinya kalian memiliki masalah pribadi ya." ucap Azazel santai, "Tapi kuharap, dia bukan musuh kita. Karena, aku merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat kuat dari orang itu.. Yang membuatku sendiri ragu untuk melawannya." tambahnya, tatapan serius dia berikan saat melihat Naruto. Bukan tanpa alasan, sejak pertama kali Naruto datang entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Berbeda dengan dua pemimpin Fraksi lain, Michael terlihat hanya berdiam diri saja sedari tadi. Selain karena memang dia bingung dengan situasi mereka sekarang, dia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan matanya yang terfokus pada sosok Naruto. 'Dia..' batinnya. Selain Michael, ada Rias dan Sona yang memilih diam dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan juga orang-orang yang bingung dengan situasi sekarang, memilih untuk bungkam.

Terlihat Issei sudah bangkit kembali, tampak dia memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. "Ck, tendangannya kuat sekali. Perutku rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik." gumamnya. Asia terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Issei, "Apa sudah baikan, Issei-san?" tanyanya.

Issei mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya perutku saja yang masih terasa sedikit sakit. Tanganku juga sudah tidak apa-apa.. Arigatou, Asia." ucapnya, membuat Asia bernafas lega.

Grayfia Lucifuge, wanita itu terlihat menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu. Rasa rindu yang menggelora dalam hati dan jiwanya seakan sudah mencapai batas maksimal, dia sangat ingin sekali berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya erat untuk melepaskan rasa rindunya.

Tapi, apa itu mungkin?

Apa mungkin Naruto.. Akan menerimanya?

Sepertinya tidak. Itu mustahil.

Kemungkinan besar justru adalah sebaliknya, dimana Naruto akan habis-habisan meluapkan kebenciannya pada dirinya. Ya, dia yakin itu. Tapi, meskipun begitu.. Meskipun dia akan selalu dibenci Naruto.. Meskipun dia harus menderita karena kebencian itu.. Dia..

Akan selalu mencintai Naruto!

"Na-" dia menutup kembali mulutnya.

Dia memikirkan sesuatu.

Jika Naruto masih hidup, maka itu berarti.. Dia masih memiliki kesempatan! Ya, satu kesempatan yang setidaknya membuat dirinya tidak dibenci lagi oleh Juni.. Karena Naruto masih hidup. Tapi, apa semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu meskipun Juni mengetahui kalau Ayahnya masih hidup?

Semoga saja, meskipun.. Hanya kemungkinan kecil.

Tapi, tunggu! bagaimana kalau.. Dia memberitahu Naruto, kalau sebenarnya Naruto memiliki seorang Anak. Apa itu akan mengubah semuanya? entahlah, tapi dia akan mencobanya.

"Naruto-kun." panggil Grayfia pada Naruto didepan sana. Pandangan tajam yang menusuk diberikan Naruto pada Grayfia.

"Kau masih berani memanggilku dengan cara menjijikan seperti itu?" ucap Naruto sinis, membuat hati Grayfia meringis mendengarnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin bilang k-kalau.."

Wush

Duagh!

Duagh!

Tak diduga. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa gila Naruto melesat maju menuju para pemimpin Fraksi berada dan menendang Michael serta Azazel, namun dengan reflek yang bagus mereka bisa memblok tendangan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya (tangan Azazel masih utuh) meskipun mereka harus terlempar cukup jauh karenanya. Semua orang terkejut melihat pergerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, "Michael-sama!" teriak khawatir Irina dan Xenovia. Tampak para pasukan dari Tiga Fraksi hendak menyerang Naruto, namun dihentikan oleh pemimpin mereka masing-masing.

Grep! Grep!

"Ugh."

Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto melanjutkan aksinya dengan mencekik leher Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang memang berdekatan dan mengangkat mereka keatas. Mereka terlalu kaget saat Naruto menyerang Michael serta Azazel, sehingga kehilangan fokus dan akhirnya mereka tercekik oleh Naruto. "Onii-sama!/Sirzechs!" teriak Rias dan Serafall.

"Jangan banyak bicara, aku muak mendengarnya." ucapnya dingin dan menatap datar mereka berdua.

"N-naruto.. H-hentikan s-semua i-ini. J-jangan libatkan o-orang lain.. D-dengan m-masalah pribadi k-kita.." ucap Sirzechs terbata disela-sela cekikan Naruto. Terlihat Serafall yang berada beberapa meter dibelakang Sirzechs dan Grayfia hendak menyiapkan sihirnya untuk menyerang Naruto, namun entah kenapa dia tidak jadi melakukannya.

Ya, dia ragu.

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah temannya, mungkin juga sahabat mengingat sudah begitu banyak hal yang mereka lakukan dulu. Dia juga mengerti kenapa Naruto melakukan itu, mungkin jika dia diposisi Naruto dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

'Gomen.. Sirzechs, Grayfia.'

Kiba, Irina dan juga Xenovia langsung bergerak cepat menyerang Naruto dengan pedang sucinya masing-masing dari tiga arah. Namun, sebuah kubah pelindung berwarna merah pekat bermotif garis menyerupai Api dengan Aura yang tidak mengenakkan tiba-tiba melingkupi dan melindungi Naruto serta Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang masih dicekik Naruto.

Tingg! Tingg! Tingg!

Dan saat pedang mereka berbenturan dengan kubah itu mereka justru terpental cukup jauh kebelakang. 'Apa?!' batin Kiba, Irina dan Xenovia kaget.

"Menyerang seperti itu, sama saja dengan kalian menghinaku."

Dari kejauhan Kuro hanya diam menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto, terlihat dari kedua lubang topengnya matanya menyipit ketika Naruto menciptakan sebuah Kekkai. 'Dia sudah semakin kuat. Bahkan dia bisa memvariasikan Pusaka Dewa itu menjadi sebuah Kekkai.' batinnya.

Wush!

Sebuah pukulan datang, namun dengan mudah Kuro menghindarinya dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. "Sepertinya kau pantang menyerah sekali ya, Sekiryuutei." ucapnya setelah melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

Bukan hanya Kuro, Michael juga menatap Kekkai yang dibuat Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 'Bukankah itu..' batinnya, dia seperti tidak asing dengan Aura yang dipancarkan Kekkai itu. Pandangan nya dia alihkan pada Azazel yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. "Azazel, kita harus membantu Sirzechs disana." ucapnya.

Azazel hanya diam saja, "Sebaiknya kita lihat saja dulu, kita juga belum tau kekuatan seperti apa yang dimiliki orang itu. Lagi pula, aku yakin Sirzechs tidak akan mungkin kalah hanya dengan seperti itu." ucapnya tanpa melihat Michael.

Disisi Rias, gadis itu tampak masih terkejut ketika Kakaknya bersama Grayfia dicekik oleh Naruto. Dia tidak perlu berpikir lagi kenapa Naruto melakukan itu, pasti..

Balas dendam.

Daripada itu, dia harus segera menyelamatkan Kakaknya dan Grayfia. "Ayo, Akeno!" ucapnya, Akeno mengangguk. "Ha'i, Buchou."

Sring!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta didepan Rias. Kemudian sebuah bola Energi berwarna merah kehitaman tercipta dibelakang lingkaran sihir itu.

Ctar!

Terlihat halilintar berwarna kuning turun dari langit dan berkumpul ditelunjuk Akeno.

Flash! Srash!

Power of Destruction dan Halilintar itu ditembakkan secara bersamaan dengan intensitas sedang, menuju Kekkai Naruto.

Tingg! Tingg!

Sekali lagi, kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Serangan kombinasi itu dipentalkan kembali ketika mengenai Kekkai Naruto, ke sembarang arah. 'Apa?!' batin Rias dan Akeno kaget.

Mata Sona membulat, ketika Power of Destruction milik Rias ternyata menuju kearahnya. 'Gawat!' batinnya.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Pertahanan dari lingkaran sihir berlapis diciptakan Sona sebagai pelindung, "Kaichou!" dibelakangnya Tsubaki terlihat khawatir.

Pyar! Pyar! Pyar!

Satu persatu pertahanan yang diciptakan Sona mulai hancur, hingga sampai pada pertahanan terakhir.

Pyar!

"Akh!"

Pertahanan itu hancur, serangan memang berhasil dihentikan namun tetap saja Sona agak terlempar sedikit kebelakang.

Grep!

Tsubaki berhasil menangkap tubuh Sona, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaichou?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir, Sona hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia mulai berdiri sendiri, "Aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya.

"Gomen ne, Sona." ucap Rias yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sona dan Tsubaki, "Ya, tidak apa-apa." balas Sona.

Lalu, mengarah kemana Halilintar Akeno?

"Oh, sial." ternyata Halilintar itu mengarah pada sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Tidak ingin tersambar mentah-mentah oleh Halilintar itu, dengan segera Azazel mengembangkan sayapnya dan menutupi tubuhnya untuk melindungi diri. Dan akhirnya Halilintar itu 'pun mengenai sang Gubernur.

Jrrrtt!

Tak lama kemudian Halilintar itu 'pun menghilang, dan Azazel 'pun menghilangkan kembali sayapnya. "Untung saja aku bergerak cepat." kemudian dia menatap serius Kekkai berwarna merah pekat itu, 'Kekkai macam apa itu, serangan apapun selalu dipentalkan. Jika begini terus, menyerangnya secara sembarangan hanya akan membahayakan kami.' batinnya.

"Kalian semua, jangan ada yang menyerangnya! Jika sembarangan, itu malah akan membahayakan kita!" ucap Azazel sedikit berteriak memperingatkan semua mahluk disana.

Pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang adalah berharap Sirzechs dan Grayfia mampu membebaskan diri mereka sendiri.

Setelah melihat cukup lama Kekkai yang dibuat Naruto beserta kemampuan yang dimiliki Kekkai itu, Michael semakin menatap curiga dengan Kekkai buatan Naruto itu.

'Tidak salah lagi, itu..'

Kembali dengan Naruto, dia sedikit menguatkan cekikannya dileher Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Membuat keduanya melenguh kesakitan.

"Ugh."

Grayfia menatap sendu Naruto dengan matanya yang terbuka sedikit, menandakan kalau dia sedang menahan sakit. Menatap dengan sendu kearah Saphire biru yang kini terlihat begitu redup.

'Naruto-kun.'

Dia bisa melihatnya, perasaan benci dan dendam untuk dirinya dari pancaran kedua bola mata itu.

Inikah karma? Dimana dirinya disakiti oleh orang yang sangat dicintai olehnya, sama seperti dulu ketika dia menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

Takdir ini.. Sangat pantas untuk dia terima.

Tapi, dia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena itu. Dia harus melawan kebencian itu, dia harus bisa. Karena..

..Cintanya pada Naruto, lebih besar dari kebencian Naruto padanya.

"N-naruto-kun.. S-sebenar-nya.. K-kau.. M-memilik-ki.. S-se-"

Sedikit lagi. Tapi..

"Ugh."

"Diam." ucap Naruto dingin, setelah mencekik Grayfia lebih kuat. Kemudian dia menatap sinis Sirzechs, "Kau tau? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang. Seorang Maou yang tidak berdaya ditangan Iblis sepertiku, kenapa kau tidak melawan? Ayo, hiburlah aku dengan kakuatanmu yang seorang Maou itu. Atau mungkin.." dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang Sirzechs, pada sebuah Objek yang berada diluar Kekkainya.

"..Aku harus membunuh gadis Iblis berambut merah disana dulu, agar kau mau melawanku."

DEG

Tubuh Sirzechs sedikit bergetar. Gadis Iblis berambut merah? itu berarti..

Rias.

Tidak! Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melukai Rias, bahkan satu goresan 'pun tidak akan dia biarkan!

Terlihat wajah Sirzechs tertutupi bayangan rambutnya.

"Akan kubuat luka disetiap inchi tubuh gadis itu.."

Naruto memancing amarah Sirzechs.

"..Membuat tubuhnya sewarna dengan rambutnya.."

Aura yang tidak mengenakkan mulai menguar dari tubuh Sirzechs. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Kekkai yang dibuat Naruto 'pun menghilang. 'Kekkainya menghilang?' batin semua yang ada disana.

"..Dan kemudian.. Membakarnya hingga dia menjerit kesakitan."

Sring!

Prak! Prak! Prak!

Lingkaran sihir berlapis yang dibuat Sirzechs mendorong jauh tubuh Naruto kedepan, dan sekaligus melepaskan cekikannya dileher mereka.

Tap

Mereka kembali menginjak tanah.

Bruk

Namun tampaknya karena terlalu lama dicekik oleh Naruto, membuat Grayfia agak lemas dan kemudian jatuh berlutut dengan nafas yang memburu.

Tap

Naruto berhenti tepat disamping kiri Kuro, membuat Kuro sedikit melirik kearahnya. "Apa kau akan menghabisi mereka disini?" tanya Kuro sedikit curiga.

"Tidak, belum saatnya. Sekarang hanya sekedar pemanasan dulu." jawab Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada Sirzechs, yang tampak sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Ck, sial. Sitopeng hitam saja belum kukalahkan, sekarang bertambah lagi satu."

Naruto dan Kuro mengalihkan direksinya pada asal suara tadi, yang ternyata adalah lelaki berambut coklat.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya bocah Sekiryuutei." jawab Kuro.

"Sekiryuutei? Kebetulan sekali, sekalian saja kit-"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Sebelumnya juga ada Hakuryuukou disini, tapi kubiarkan saja dulu." ucap Kuro memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Hn, ada apa? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya." ucap Naruto keheranan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya kurasa belum waktunya saja." ucap Kuro.

Issei tampak kesal karena telah diabaikan, "Hei, breng-"

"Hoey, Issei! Cepat kemari!"

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya, dia arahkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut. Dan dia melihat, semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul bersama Azazel, Michael, Serafall dan yang lainnya berada cukup jauh dibelakang Sirzechs yang terlihat sedang mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menghampiri mereka. Setelah sampai, dia agak kebingungan kenapa mereka berkumpul seperti itu.

"Ano, kenapa kita ha-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, sebentar lagi pertarungan akan segera dimulai. Dan kita harus bersiap untuk itu." ucap Azazel menatap kearah Sirzechs yang berada cukup jauh didepannya. 'Aku serahkan Iblis itu padamu, Sirzechs.' batinnya.

Ditempat Sirzechs berada, tampak Grayfia yang masih berlutut disampingnya sedikit berkeringat lantaran kuatnya kekuatan yang dipancarkan Sirzechs. "Grayfia, sebaiknya kau bergabung dengan mereka. Disini terlalu berbahaya." ucap Sirzechs datar.

Grayfia ingin sekali menolak, namun perkataan Sirzechs ada benarnya. Dia bangkit berdiri, kemudian berbalik kebelakang hendak bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti Naruto."

Dan dia 'pun pergi.

'Aku tidak janji.' batin Sirzechs.

Terlihat setelah Grayfia bergabung, sebuah Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Azazel, Michael, dan Serafall mulai melingkupi mereka semua.

Tap Tap Tap

Naruto melangkah beberapa meter kedepan, dan kemudian berhenti.

Brar

Jubah hitam panjangnya dia lepaskan, sekarang Naruto terlihat memakai Jaket merah dan celana hitam panjang.

Bwosh!

Sesaat kemudian, seluruh tubuhnya mulai diselimuti Api Emas. Semakin lama kobaran Api ditubuhnya makin membesar, bahkan hingga mencapai belasan meter tingginya.

Krak!

Tanah yang dipijak Naruto terlihat menimbulkan retakan, seolah menjadi bukti betapa kuatnya kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Naruto sekarang.

Tidak mau kalah, Sirzechs juga mulai menambahkan intensitas kekuatannya. Power of Destruction mulai mengelilingi tubuh Sirzechs, menyalak liar bagaikan kobaran Api. "Aku tau kau begitu membenciku, dan aku yakin kau sangat ingin membunuhku. Tapi.."

Swush!

Dia maju menyerang, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"..AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU MENYAKITI ORANG YANG TIDAK BERSALAH!"

Naruto menyeringai.

Swush!

Dia juga melesat maju.

DUAGGHH!

SWUUUSSHHHH!

Pukulan mereka beradu. Menimbulkan gelombang udara yang sangat kuat. Keduanya tak mau mengalah, saling dorong untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat.

Krak!

Tanah yang mereka pijak mulai retak.

Brak!

Dan akhirnya akibat terlalu kuatnya tekanan kekuatan yang sedang beradu itu, menciptakan kawah yang cukup besar dengan Naruto dan Sirzechs ditengahnya.

Duagh!

Sirzechs lengah, Naruto menendang perutnya disaat ada celah. Dia terlempar cukup jauh, namun bisa berdiri kembali. Terlihat aliran darah keluar dari mulutnya, dia 'pun membersihkan darah itu.

Brak!

Intensitas Power of Destruction nya dia naikkan, tampak Aura merah kehitaman semakin pekat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tanah disekitarnya ikut bergetar, menandakan seberapa kuat kekuatan yang dikeluarkannya saat ini. Dia bawa kedua tangan nya kedepan, perlahan Energi Destruction itu mulai berkumpul dikedua telapak tangannya.

Flash!

Sirzechs menembakkan Energi itu, melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Tak tinggal diam, Naruto juga hendak mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk menghalau serangan Power of Destruction Sirzechs. Dia menarik nafas dalam, hingga dadanya tampak membusung.

 **Goukakyuu**

Semburan Api Emas dengan ukuran besar keluar dari mulut Naruto.

DUMMM!

Kedua serangan mematikan itu akhirnya bertubrukan. Aura panas yang dipancarkan Api Emas Naruto dan Aura Destruction dari Sirzechs membuat udara sekitar jadi berubah. Kedua serangan itu saling dorong mendorong untuk menjadi dominasi. Keduanya tampak tidak ada yang mau mengalah, tapi meskipun begitu secara perlahan semburan Api Emas Naruto mulai terkikis. 'Sepertinya, aku harus gunakan Api itu.' batin Naruto.

Perlahan semburan Api Naruto mulai menunjukkan perubahan, warna nya tampak menggelap. Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya Api itu berubah menjadi Api berwarna biru, dan tak lama kemudian..

DUARRR!

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta, membuat area yang terkena ledakan tampak tertutupi asap.

Issei memandang takjub pertarungan Naruto vs Sirzechs didepan sana, ingin sekali rasanya dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. "S-sugoi.." ucapnya. Berbeda dengan Rias, gadis itu terlihat khawatir melihat pertarungan Kakaknya. Dia sebenarnya bingung harus mengkhawatirkan siapa, antara Kakaknya atau Ayahnya Juni, Naruto. Tapi setelah melihat Naruto yang juga menyerang pemimpin dari Fraksi lain, dia terpaksa harus menganggap Ayah dari orang yang dicintainya itu sebagai musuh.

Bukan hanya Rias yang sedang khawatir, tentunya Grayfia juga mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dia tidak akan menampik, jika dirinya memang mengharapkan Naruto'lah yang akan menang. Sementara itu dengan yang lain, mereka terlihat menikmati 'tontonan' pertarungan disana. Azazel, Michael dan juga Serafall hanya diam memperhatikan sambil mempertahankan Kekkai yang mereka buat guna mencegah serangan 'nyasar' yang mungkin saja datang.

Ditempat Kuro, tampak dia kembali duduk diatap bangunan tertinggi Academy Kuoh. Matanya menatap bosan pertarungan dibawah sana. 'Dia hanya bermain-main saja dari tadi.' batinnya. Memang benar, sedari tadi Naruto hanya menyerang dengan serangan yang biasa-biasa saja. Pukulan, tendangan dan kemudian cekikan? Tentunya dia tau, ada begitu banyak jurus yang bisa digunakan Naruto saat ini untuk melumpuhkan Sirzechs ataupun yang lainnya dengan cepat.

'Dia membuang-buang waktu.'

Kembali dengan Naruto, asap yang mengepul diarea pertarungan sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya.

Wush

Matanya membulat, ketika dari kepulan asap itu muncul Sirzechs yang begitu tiba-tiba disaat dirinya belum siap.

'Sial, tidak akan sempat!'

Duaghh!

Satu pukulan yang sangat kuat dengan konsentrasi Power of Destuction yang tinggi mendarat dipipi Naruto.

Krak!

Terdengar sebuah suara dari mulut Naruto, sepertinya rahang Naruto mengalami keretakan atau lebih buruk lagi rahangnya patah.

Syuut!

Dia terlempar akibat pukulan itu, mengarah pada bangunan sekolah.

Duar!

Naruto menabrak dengan keras bangunan itu, dan menghancurkan beberapa bagian dari bangunan sekolah itu.

Kuro yang kebetulan berada diatas bangunan sekolah itu, hanya menatap bosan kejadian barusan, 'Tch, dia itu. Jika saja kalau bukan karena dia melarangku untuk bertarung saat ini, aku mungkin sudah menghabisi salah satu dari pemimpin Fraksi yang berada disini.' batinnya agak kesal.

Grak!

Tumpukan bongkahan dari bagian sekolah yang hancur itu terlempar kesegala arah yang disebabkan oleh Naruto yang kelihatannya sudah bangkit kembali, terlihat Api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sudah menghilang. Tampak kondisi wajahnya sangat memprihatinkan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar menandakan kalau rahangnya patah, ditambah dengan darah yang sangat banyak mengotori mulutnya. Juga dari kedua matanya mengeluarkan aliran darah yang cukup banyak.

Kemudian kedua tangannya dia bawa menuju rahangnya yang patah itu, lalu memegangnya.

Krak Krak Krak

Hanya dengan tiga kali gerakan, rahang itu sudah kembali seperti semula. "Kau tau? Tadi itu sangat sakit sekali." ucap Naruto pada Sirzechs yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya.

"Sebaiknya hentikan ini Naruto, aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini." ucap Sirzechs dengan masih mempertahankan Power of Destruction yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Cih, berhenti katamu? Aku bahkan belum memulainya." ucap Naruto sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" nampaknya Sirzechs tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

Sebuah seringai Naruto tunjukkan pada Sirzechs, "Ah, tadinya aku akan memberitahukannya nanti pada saat terakhir. Tapi, sekarang 'pun sepertinya tidak masalah." ucapnya santai.

"Apa maksu-"

"Aku akan menghancurkan Mekai."

DEG

Menghancurkan.. Mekai?

Apa dia.. Tidak salah dengar?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Iblis memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

Kalau begitu..

"A-apa.. M-maksudmu, Naruto?"

Seringai Naruto semakin melebar ketika melihat reaksi Sirzechs, "Ya, aku akan menghancurkan Mekai." ucapnya seperti sebelumnya.

Mendengar itu membuat tubuh Sirzechs sedikit bergetar, Power of Destruction yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mendadak lenyap seketika. Matanya membulat, perasaan terkejut yang teramat sangat menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"K-kenapa.. Apa alasanmu melakukan itu?" dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto harus berbuat sejauh itu.

Apa karena kejadian dulu?

"A-apa itu karena.. Kejadian waktu itu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Mendengar itu, seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar dan sangat dingin. "Ya, itu adalah salah satunya."

Jadi benar.

Tapi, tunggu! Salah satunya? Berarti ada alasan lain yang mendasari Naruto hendak menghancurkan Mekai.

Tapi, apa?

"Jika karena kejadian waktu itu kau hanya perlu berurusan denganku ataupun Grayfia, tidak per-"

"Sudah kubilang, itu adalah salah satunya. Berarti, ada alasan lain selain pengkhianatan yang kalian lakukan padaku."

Sirzechs tampak mengepalkan tangannya, kata 'pengkhianatan' sangatlah mengganggu bagi dirinya. "Lalu, apa alasan lain itu?"

Naruto hanya diam, wajahnya tertutupi oleh bayangan rambutnya.

Siinngg!

Sebuah bola Energi berwarna hitam pekat yang terbuat dari Demonic Power tercipta ditangan kanan Naruto, terlihat bola Energi itu berputar dengan sangat cepat. Melihat itu membuat Sirzechs terkejut, dia hendak menggunakan Power of Destruction lagi, namun..

"Kau cari tau saja sendiri."

..Dia sudah terlambat.

Wung

Blesh!

"Ugh!"

Bola Energi itu dengan telak mengenai perut Sirzechs.

"Rasengan!"

.

Ditempat semua mahluk berkumpul, nampaknya mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi lantaran banyaknya asap yang mengepul menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Buk!

Tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang menabrak Kekkai mereka. Namun setelah mereka melihat sesuatu yang menabrak itu, mereka bertambah terkejut lagi.

"Onii-sama!"

"Sirzechs!"

"Maou-sama!"

Semua berteriak khawatir, Kekkai 'pun akhirnya dihilangkan. Segera saja Rias mendekati sang Kakak, lalu membaringkan kepalanya diatas pangkuannya. "Asia, cepat sembuhkan Onii-sama!" teriaknya. Keadaan Sirzechs terlihat cukup buruk, baju dibagian perutnya berlubang dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang terluka parah. Darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya begitu banyak, itu sudah cukup membuat Rias khawatir.

"H-hai, Buchou." tanpa berlama-lama Asia segera mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya dan menyembuhkan luka Sirzechs.

Beda halnya dengan Grayfia, dia justru menunjukkan senyum kecilnya. Jika Sirzechs terluka seperti ini, itu berarti Naruto yang menang. Tapi..

Apa semuanya sudah berakhir?

"Ini sulit dipercaya, Sirzechs bisa sampai seperti ini." gumam Azazel dengan terus memperhatikan Sirzechs, 'Tapi, ini juga cukup membuktikan kalau perasaanku tadi tidak salah tentang Iblis itu.' batinnya.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya dia akan pulih sebentar lagi." ucap Michael melihat luka diperut Sirzechs yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sembuh dengan cepat.

"Ugh."

Sirzechs membuka matanya, kemudian menatap kearah Adiknya yang sepertinya akan menangis. "Jangan cengeng begitu.. Rias." ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Asia akan menyembuhkan luka Onii-sama." ucap Rias mencoba tegas.

Namun, Sirzechs justru menyuruh Asia untuk menghentikan penyembuhannya. "Sudah cukup Asia, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." melihat itu membuat Rias agak kesal.

"Onii-sama! ka-"

"Aku sudah lebih baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kemudian, Sirzechs mulai berdiri kembali. Matanya menatap tajam kearah kepulan asap yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Wush!

Tiba-tiba asap yang mengepul itu menghilang terkena tiupan angin yang kuat, menampakkan sosok Naruto didepan sana.

"Naruto." desis Sirzechs tajam.

Raut wajah Naruto hanya datar-datar saja, tidak ada emosi sedikitpun.

"Sirzechs, kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanku tadi."

Mendengar itu membuat Sirzechs sedikit emosi, tangannya terkepal menahan gejolak amarah. "Kenapa harus sampai sejauh itu, Naruto?!" ucapnya sedikit keras.

Naruto hanya diam, seperti enggan untuk berbicara terlalu banyak. Kemudian tangan kirinya dia bawa keatas, sejajar dengan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah memberitahumu, jadi tidak ada pembicaraan lagi."

 **Kagetsuki : Jūryoku**

Wush

Dia menghentakkan tangan kirinya kebawah.

Swungg!

Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!

Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!

Semua mahluk yang ada didepan Naruto tiba-tiba saja jatuh terkapar ketanah, terlihat tanah dibawah mereka masing-masing menimbulkan retakan. Para pasukan dari ketiga Fraksi yang sedang terbang 'pun terpaksa harus mencium tanah dengan keras. Terlihat hanya para pemimpin Fraksi seperti Azazel, Michael, dan Sirzechs saja yang masih sanggup bertahan dari tekanan tak kasat mata yang terus memaksa mereka untuk jatuh, meskipun saat ini mereka juga terlihat membungkuk lantaran kuatnya tekanan itu.

Melihat itu dari atap bangunan, Kuro nampak membulatkan matanya melihat jurus yang digunakan Naruto. "Itu.." dia kemudian menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat kearah Bulan Purnama yang bersinar terang. "Jadi begitu, pantas saja dia bisa menggunakannya." gumamnya.

.

"Ugh.. Apa i-ini?" Azazel terlihat sangat kesulitan untuk menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Si-al!"

Brak!

Bukannya kembali berdiri tegap, justru tanah yang dipijaknya hancur hingga menciptakan sebuah kawah yang cukup besar.

'Kekuatan apa ini?' batin Michael, kondisinya tak jauh beda dengan Azazel.

Sirzechs juga sama demikian, dia mencoba untuk melawan tekanan yang terus menekannya itu. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk melihat kedepan, kearah Naruto berada.

'Sekuat apa kau sekarang, Naruto?'

Dia yakin, kalau kekuatan Naruto yang sekarang sudah berkali-kali lipat kuatnya dibanding 50 tahun lalu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau Naruto seperti menahan diri. Ya, sedari tadi serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto memang tidak terlalu berakibat fatal bagi dirinya.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Ugh!"

Dan akhirnya Azazel, Michael dan Sirzechs 'pun jatuh berlutut ketanah, tampak tanah yang dipijak mereka sudah membentuk kawah yang besar.

"Si-al.. Apa-apa-an.. In-ni!" keluh Issei dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang telungkup ditanah, tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sedikitpun karena kuatnya tekanan yang menekan tubuhnya.

'Aku tidak bisa bergerak.' batin semua yang ada disana.

Grayfia bersusah payah untuk menengokkan kepalanya kedepan, hanya untuk melihat Naruto. Dia hanya bisa menatap sendu Naruto didepan sana, sepertinya mimpinya selama ini tentang Naruto yang akan membalas dendam akan segera terwujud.

Tes

Dia menangis, hatinya juga menangis. Gara-gara dirinya orang-orang yang tidak bersalah harus merasakan kemarahan Naruto.

'Kumohon hentikan.. Naruto-kun.'

Ditempat Naruto, tampak tangannya kembali dia gerakkan. Menyatukan keduanya hingga saling bertautan (seperti segel tangan Gedo : Rinne Tensei).

 **Meteorite Technique**

Sesaat tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun diatas langit sana sesuatu sedang bergerak turun dengan cepat.

Azazel merasakan itu, sebuah perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan hinggap dihatinya. "H-hei.. A-aku merasakan.. Firasat b-buruk.. C-coba lihat a-apa yang terjadi." ucap Azazel dengan bersusah payah. Dia tidak dalam posisi berlutut lagi sekarang, malah justru sekarang sedikit lagi posisinya akan seperti bersujud. Begitupula dengan Michael dan juga Sirzechs.

Mendengar ucapan Azazel, entah kenapa perasaannya menyuruhnya untuk melihat keatas. Dengan sangat bersusah payah Sirzechs mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat kearah langit. Dan setelah agak lama akhirnya dia berhasil, meskipun hanya ekor matanya saja yang dapat melihat langit diatas sana.

"Tidak mungkin." gumamnya dengan mata yang membulat. Matanya menangkap sebuah objek diatas sana yang sedang meluncur dengan cepat menuju kearah mereka.

Tidak, bukan. Itu lebih dari sebuah objek, mungkin puluhan jumlahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lihat, Sirzechs?" tanya Azazel penasaran.

"Ada puluhan Meteor yang mengarah kemari."

DEG

Mereka terkejut, jantung mereka mulai berdegup kencang. Perasaan takut mulai hinggap dihati mereka.

Apa ini akhir bagi mereka?

Terlihat Meteor-meteor dengan ukuran besar itu hanya berjarak dua ratus meter lagi sebelum akhirnya menghancurkan tubuh mereka yang sedang terkapar tidak berdaya.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Puluhan lingkaran sihir tercipta dilangit sana searah dengan laju jatuhnya Meteor-meteor itu. Dan pada saat Meteor-meteor itu melewati lingkaran-lingkaran sihir itu, tiba-tiba saja Meteor-meteor itu diselimuti Api berwarna biru.

"Sial, ini semakin bertambah buruk. Sekarang Meteor itu diselimuti Api." tentu saja Sirzechs yang melihat itu semakin khawatir. Selain khawatir dengan keselamatannya, tentunya dia sangat khawatir dengan Rias dan juga bidak-bidak Iblisnya.

Apa mereka harus mati diusia muda?

Dia tidak menginginkan itu, tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang ini.

"Tidaakk! Aku tidak mau mati sekarang, aku belum menjadi Raja Harem!"

Bukannya khawatir akan keselamatannya, Issei justru lebih khawatir pada impiannya untuk menjadi Raja Harem yang mungkin saja tidak akan terwujud.

"Ck, sepertinya ini akhir bagi pemimpin tiga Fraksi yah." ucap Azazel santai, yang sepertinya sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu." ucap Michael tenang menimpali ucapan Azazel.

.

Naruto hanya menatap datar kejadian didepannya, dimana tinggal lima puluh meter lagi sebelum akhirnya Meteor-meteor berapi itu akan menghantam mahluk-mahluk yang tidak berdaya didepan sana.

Tap

Kuro mendarat disamping kanan Naruto, "Kau bilang, kau tidak akan menghabisi mereka disini?"

"Memang."

Kuro sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Naruto, "Jangan bercanda, tentu saja benda dari langit itu akan menghancurkan tubuh mereka."

Naruto sedikit melirik Kuro yang berdiri disamping kanannya, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan rasa takut dan keputusasaan saja pada mereka." ucapnya datar.

"Tch, jika hanya untuk main-main saja sebaiknya hentikan. Sebelum tubuh mereka benar-benar hancur dihantam oleh benda itu." ucap Kuro agak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Hn, itu memang akan kulakukan."

Ctik!

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba saja Meteor-meteor yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua puluh meter dari permukaan tanah itu lenyap seketika.

"Sirzechs." ucap Naruto, terlihat Sirzechs sangat kesusahan untuk melihat Naruto dengan kondisinya yang dipaksa bersujud.

"Bersiaplah untuk hari itu." setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Naruto dan juga Kuro mulai terserap kedalam tanah, meninggalkan mahluk-mahluk dari tiga Fraksi yang masih terkapar.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, tekanan yang sedari tadi menekan tubuh mereka akhirnya menghilang. Membuat mereka akhirnya bisa bergerak bebas kembali. Tampak Sirzechs dengan posisi berlutut, menatap sendu tempat dimana terakhir kali Naruto berada.

.

.

.

.

'Naruto.'

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

balasan review :

 **Kazutokirito577**

.ini udah lanjut.

 **DKa heinze**

.ah, arigatou pujiannya.

 **Ero Azazel**

.mungkin beberapa chap lagi.

 **Anggaalviano92**

.oke, ini udah lanjut.

.oke, akan saya perbaiki kedepannya.

 **Maikaze-chan**

.ah, arigatou na.

.tidak lama lagi fery-san akan tau, khukhukhu.

 **Kiiroi kitsune.197**

.yap, tentu saja.

 **Tobi Tobio**

.karena rambut juni warnanya perak maka saya kasih apinya putih :v

.wah, arigatou sekali buat sarannya tobi-san. itu sangat bermanfaat sekali bagi saya.

 **TheFourtySeventh**

.itu memang tujuan saya, membuat para reader-san penasaran. khukhukhu. oke, tunggu saja kejutan apa yang akan saya berikan.

 **20th Ward Eyepatch**

.yah, begitulah ward-san.

 **Guest**

.begitukah? syukurlah. tentu, saya tidak akan bohong.

 **Draknamikaze ss**

.nah, itu juga sedang saya pikirkan. juni vs rias? wah, saran yang menarik sekali drak-san.

 **Takiyatamao200**

.keistimewaan pasti ada, akan diperlihatkan nanti. tentu ada.

 **Guest**

.hm, baiklah. akan saya pikirkan.

 **Bii**

.tentu, saya akan menepatinya.

 **Volturys**

.maksudnya naru vs juni? kemungkinan gak ada, tapi tunggu saja.

.sama apanya? tema'nya? coba saya tanya, fanfic cross naruDXD mana yang tema'nya beda? naru jadi iblis? banyak. naru jadi pengikut malaikat atau jadi malaikat itu sendiri? banyak. naru jadi da-tenshi? banyak. saya newbie, cerita apa saja yang saya buat sedikit banyak pasti ada kesamaan dengan para author senior. segini juga sebenarnya sudah berbeda dengan kebanyakan cerita naruDXD, karena disini saya menampilkan naru sebagai Dark. bukan pencari kedamaian ataupun orang yang menciptakan perdamaian.

 **Yuuuu**

.ah, memang itu tujuannya. membuat reader-san penasaran :v

 **Last Ootsutsuki**

.akan saya usahakan. hm, menarik juga.

 **Wid**

.martabak juga ada kacangnya wid-san, hahaa.

.yah, tentu saja akan panas karena kan naruto punya api, hahaa.

 **21**

.sebenarnya saya ingin membuatnya seimbang. tapi kalo malah lebih ke OC, ya gomen ne.

 **MATAkami**

.oke, gak akan sampai dis.

 **ASHALIM 31**

.gak akan sampai hiatus kok, mungkin paling agak lama updatenya dikarenakan sibuk.

.

Terima kasih untuk reader-san yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview sebentar, dan review kalian itu akan saya balas dengan terus melanjutkan fic ini. oke, jangan lupa review juga untuk chap ini ya.. Jaa ne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure and Others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **WARNING** **:** Alur ngarang alias gak jelas alias rumit alias susah dipahami/ OC/ Death Chara/ Jurus buatan sendiri (banyak)/ DarkNaru.

 **A/N: Ada dibawah.**

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : Efek

.

.

.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Iblis sepertinya yang bahkan pernah mati-matian melawan Golongan Maou Lama pada saat perang saudara kini justru ingin menghancurkan Mekai?

Aneh bukan?

Iblis yang dulu menginginkan sebuah perdamaian kini malah secara tidak langsung akan menyulut api peperangan, dengan kaumnya sendiri.

Mekai, akan hancur oleh Mahluknya sendiri.

Sungguh takdir yang rumit.

Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Mekai nantinya, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Iblis-iblis yang hidup didalamnya, dia..

..Akan menghancurkan semuanya.

Siapapun itu.. Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh.. Atau bahkan keluarganya sendiri 'pun, jika ada yang menghalangi tujuannya..

..Dia tidak akan segan.

Semua itu dia lakukan, demi..

.

.

.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Langkah demi langkah dia menapaki tanah yang dipijaknya, kakinya bergerak santai hendak membawanya ketempat yang dituju. Tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dia hanya menatap lurus kedepan, dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung berteleport ke tempat persembunyian saja? Berjalan kaki terlalu membuang waktu." Ucapan datar yang mengandung kekesalan itu keluar dari mulut sosok disamping kanannya, Kuro.

Mereka, Naruto dan Kuro, memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyian setelah mendatangi pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di Academy Kuoh. Yang ternyata sebelum kedatangan mereka, pertemuan itu sudah dikacaukan lebih dulu oleh sekelompok teroris yang dinamai Khaos Brigade. Dan setelah 'urusan' mereka selesai dipertemuan itu, mereka 'pun pergi. Lalu, disinilah mereka sekarang.. Sedang berjalan kaki disebuah kawasan hutan menuju ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kau duluan saja, aku sedang ingin menikmati udara malam." ucap Naruto santai membalas omelan si Hitam.

Dan itu semakin membuat Kuro bertambah kesal. "Tch! Sikap terlalu santai mu itu kadang membuatku kesal." ucapnya.

Namun, Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Kuro. Dia lebih memilih melamunkan sesuatu.

Pikirannya terbang ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana dia berhadapan dengan para pemimpin Tiga Fraksi.

Lima puluh tahun sudah berlalu, mereka bertiga 'pun akhirnya kembali bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Tak ada yang berubah, perasaan benci yang teramat sangat terhadap mereka berdua masih membara dalam hatinya.

Sakit.

Dia kembali merasakan rasa sakit itu, rasa sakit yang timbul akan sebuah pengkhianatan. Melihat wajah mereka berdua, rasa sakit itu tak kuasa untuk dia tahan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, sebenarnya dia ingin membunuh mereka saat itu juga.

Namun,

Itu akan menjadi terlalu 'mudah' bagi mereka. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati, tidak sebelum mereka merasakan..

Penderitaan.

Derita raga dan juga batin, harus mereka rasakan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka. Harus. Menderita terlebih dahulu.. Sebelum akhirnya kematian akan menjadi takdir yang dia berikan pada mereka.

'Tidak lama lagi..'

50 tahun, dia sudah memberikan waktu yang cukup lama bagi ketenangan dan kedamaian hidup mereka.

'..Rasa sakit ini..'

Kini, mulai saat ini. Dia akan merampas semuanya.

'..Akan terbalaskan.'

Melirik sedikit orang yang berada disamping kirinya, Kuro tau pasti Naruto sedang memikirkan kejadian yang baru mereka alami beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku pikir, kau akan memberikan pertunjukan yang menarik saat bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi nyatanya, kau bahkan sempat dibuat babak belur hanya dengan satu serangan dari Sirzechs." ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

"Lihat dirimu? kau terlihat berantakan." lanjutnya.

Memang benar, penampilan Naruto saat ini terlihat cukup kacau. Wajah putih rupawannya ternodai oleh guyuran darah yang keluar dari mulut dan matanya, pada saat pertarungan tadi. Dan juga meskipun jaket merahnya sedikit menyamarkan bercak darah yang cukup banyak menempel, tapi tetap saja bau amisnya masih tercium sangat jelas.

Mendengar ucapan Kuro barusan membuat Naruto keluar dari alam lamunannya. Meski sedikit tidak terima akan sindiran si Hitam, tapi Naruto mencoba bersikap santai.

"Hanya sekali, setelah itu tak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuhku lagi." ucapnya datar.

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

"Dari pada itu, bukankah seharusnya kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" dia sedikit melirik curiga pada sosok disamping kanannya itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah dua Naga Surgawi itu?" tanya Kuro memastikan, meski sebenarnya dia yakin kalau itulah yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Hn."

Dan hanya jawaban tak jelas itulah yang diberikan Naruto. Tapi, Kuro tentunya sudah mengerti.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan merubah sedikit 'pun rencana yang sudah kita susun sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ada rencana lain yang sedang ku pikirkan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang ingin ku coba." ucap Kuro menjelaskan.

Meski sudah mendapat jawabannya dari Kuro, namun Naruto belum puas. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya, dan itu cukup membuatnya penasaran. Karena bagaimana 'pun juga..

Kedua Naga Surgawi itu adalah 'bagian' penting untuk rencana mereka nanti. Dan membiarkan mereka begitu saja tentunya patut untuk dia pertanyakan.

Tapi, mungkin untuk saat ini dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ya, dia akan menunggu apa yang dimaksud 'sesuatu' itu oleh Kuro. "Hn, baiklah. Jika itu tidak menghambat rencana sebelumnya, maka kurasa tidak ada masalah." ucapnya.

"Ya, dan lagi pula kita sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik Dua Naga Surgawi itu. Jadi, kita tidak akan sulit untuk mencarinya lagi." ucap Kuro datar, namun terselip nada licik didalamnya.

Setelah itu keduanya memilih diam, hingga akhirnya Kuro kembali membuka percakapan.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu." ucapnya.

"Soal apa?"

"Salah satu dari mereka sudah mati."

"Mereka?"

Sedikit melirik sosok Kuro disamping kanannya, Naruto bertanya untuk memperjelas maksud dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ya, mereka.. Golongan Maou Lama. Dia, Katarea Leviathan sudah mati. Azazel yang membunuhnya, sebelum kau datang." ucap Kuro datar.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali." ucap Naruto santai.

 _Tap_

Dia berhenti. Demikian juga Kuro yang berhenti dibelakangnya.

Pandangannya beralih kearah langit yang gelap gulita, melihat kearah sang Bulan yang sedang bercahaya dengan terang nya.

"Itu berarti.. Tinggal tersisa tiga lagi ya?"

Kuro 'pun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Ya, Asmodeus dan Beelzebub. Dan mungkin juga.. Lucifer." ucapnya.

"Lucifer ya.." gumam Naruto pelan. "..Hn, aku tidak sabar." lanjutnya.

 _DEG_

'Ugh.'

 _Grep_

Naruto memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit, merasakan sebuah perasaan mengganjal dan tak enak di dalam benaknya.

 _DEG!_

Dia sedikit meremas dada sebelah kirinya. '..Perasaan ini..'

 _ **DEG**_

 _Grep!_

Dia meremas dadanya kuat. 'Ada apa ini?' batinnya lagi.

 _ **DEG!**_

"Ugh!"

Dia melenguh kesakitan. 'Kenapa.. Malah bertambah sakit?!' batinnya kebingungan.

Mendengar lenguhan kesakitan Naruto didepannya, juga gelagat tak wajar darinya itu membuat Kuro menatapnya curiga. 'Mungkinkah? Ini..' batinnya.

 _ **DEG! DEG!**_

Lagi. Dapat dia rasakan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang, dan rasa sakit itu kian terasa di setiap detakannya.

 _ **DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

"Argh!"

Rasa sakit itu kian menjadi, terasa seakan jantungnya meledak tidak lama lagi.

 _Bruk_

Dia terjatuh berlutut, rasa sakit itu membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Hahh.. Hahh.."

Nafasnya mulai memburu, keringat 'pun mulai bercucuran sedikit membasahi tubuhnya.

'Si-al! Apa y-yang.. Sebenarnya terjadi?'

 _ **DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

 _Bruk!_

Teriakan panjang itu 'pun menjadi suara terakhir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan dan terbaring ditanah.

Melihat itu tak lantas membuat Kuro mengambil tindakan, dia hanya melihat dalam diam seorang Naruto yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya mendekati Naruto, lalu memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuhnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

'Seperti dugaanku.. Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia merasakan _**Efek**_ nya. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding yang pertama.' batinnya. Kini tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto mulai sedikit basah oleh cucuran keringat.

'Walaupun dalam keadaan pingsan, dia masih merasakan sakitnya.' batinnya. 'Tapi, meski begitu.. Dia masih sanggup bertahan.' lanjutnya.

Sepasang Onyx dibalik topeng hitam polos itu menatap Naruto lekat. "Bertahanlah, sampai saat itu tiba.."

..Dan perlahan namun pasti, Onyx pekat itu mulai memudar. Tergantikan oleh warna semerah darah.

,

,

,

"..Saudaraku."

.

.

.

Diam.

Semua mahluk yang berada diruangan itu terdiam, ketika sebuah perkataan membuat mereka terbungkam.

Tidak percaya.

Mahluk-mahluk itu seakan menolak kenyataan, meskipun fakta menghempaskan ketidak percayaan mereka hingga hancur tak bersisa.

Terkejut.

Sebuah perasaan yang tengah menghinggapi hati mereka saat ini. Tatkala sebuah ucapan, menarik paksa mereka kedalam lingkaran itu.

"Menghancurkan.. Mekai?"

Azazel. Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu mengulang ucapan Sirzechs sebelumnya dengan nada ketidak percayaan, matanya kemudian menatap Sirzechs tajam seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Ya, itulah yang dia katakan padaku saat kami bertarung." Sirzechs memberikan penjalasan singkat, tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi mengenai masalah yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang ini.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Nampak Sirzechs duduk bersebelahan dengan Serafall, dan dibelakang mereka berdiri Grayfia bersama Rias dan Sona. Dan disofa satunya lagi, ada Michael yang duduk seorang diri. Sementara Azazel, dia berdiri didekat jendela dibelakang Michael. Lalu untuk bidak-bidak iblis Rias maupun Sona, mereka ditugaskan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi disekolah yang dibantu oleh Irina. Sementara itu para pasukan dari ketiga Fraksi sudah kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Kuro, mereka 'pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengadakan pertemuan mereka yang sebelumnya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Segala hal kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu kini dibahas oleh mereka, tapi yang menjadi fokus utama mereka saat ini..

..Adalah Naruto.

Tentu saja ucapan Sirzechs tentang Naruto yang akan menghancurkan Mekai sulit dipercaya oleh mereka, terlebih untuk Michael dan Azazel.

Bukankah Naruto adalah Iblis? Yang berarti merupakan bagian dari Mekai. Lantas, kenapa Naruto mau menghancurkan Mekai yang merupakan rumahnya?

Pertanyaan semacam itu terus terngiang dikepala meraka, tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto hendak berbuat demikian.

Wanita yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini, Grayfia, hanya menunduk diam. Ekspresi sendu tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak kemunculan Naruto. Dia merasa kalau saat ini dirinya adalah mahluk paling menyedihkan didunia, kejamnya takdir terus menguji mental hidupnya tiada henti seolah ingin membuat dirinya larut dalam kesengsaraan.

Pertama Anaknya.

Belum juga masalah Juni terselesaikan, kini justru masalah yang lebih serius datang menghampiri.

Naruto.

Dia tidak tau harus bahagia atau malah menyesal karena Naruto ternyata masih hidup. Bahagia karena ternyata lelaki yang dicintainya masih 'eksis' didunia ini, dan menyesal akan kenyataan kalau Naruto datang membawa petaka bagi dirinya ataupun orang lain. Awalnya dia sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya Naruto mungkin masih mengampuni mereka pada saat pertarungan beberapa waktu lalu, sehingga mereka terhindar dari maut. Namun, rasa syukur itu harus dia buang jauh-jauh setelah mendengar ucapan Sirzechs tentang Naruto..

..Yang akan menghancurkan Mekai.

Dia terkejut, sangat. Tidak percaya akan informasi yang baru saja masuk ke indera pendengarnya. Mungkin dia masih bisa memaklumi saat Naruto datang dan kemudian melampiaskan kebenciannya pada dirinya maupun Sirzechs, karena memang mereka sudah berbuat salah pada Naruto.

Tapi, ini..

Menghancurkan Mekai?

"Jujur saja aku terkejut mendengar ini. Seorang iblis yang ingin menghancurkan Mekai? Yang benar saja." Azazel kembali bersuara. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan masalah ini, tapi jika menilai dari kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dia sangat yakin kalau iblis bernama Naruto itu sangatlah sungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya.

Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Lalu, apa alasannya? Tentunya dia bukan Iblis iseng yang tiba-tiba ingin menghancurkan rumahnya sendiri bukan? Pastinya ada hal yang mendasarinya kenapa dia akan berbuat sejauh itu."

Sirzechs hanya menunduk, saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Azazel yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Dia sendiri bingung dengan alasan apa yang dimiliki Naruto, karena memang Naruto tidak memberitahu lebih tentang hal itu. Namun meskipun begitu dia yakin itu juga dipengaruhi oleh kejadian 50 tahun lalu, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

Haruskah dia mengatakannya?

"Aku.."

Tapi,

"..Juga tidak tau."

Sepertinya tidak.

Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya, tidak disaat Rias dan Sona ada bersama mereka. Kemungkinan mereka berdua akan membencinya jika mengetahui hal tersebut, itu pasti.

Mendengar itu membuat Serafall sedikit geram.

'Cih!'

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Onii-sama. Apapun itu, tolong beritahu kami."

Ucapan Rias itu membuat Sirzechs bingung harus berkata apa.

Haruskah dia kembali berbohong?

"Jika itu menyangkut masalah pribadi, sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlalu terlibat. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu jauh. Aku tidak mau tetangga Malaikat Jatuh kehilangan rumahnya. Lagi pula, sekarang kita sudah beraliansi. Kita harus terbuka satu sama lain." ucap Azazel.

"Azazel benar, Sirzechs-dono. Ini bukanlah masalah sepele, karena ini sudah menyangkut Mekai." ucap Michael menimpali.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Sona gatal untuk bicara. "Sirzechs-sama, sebelumnya maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi.. Jika melihat reaksi anda saat kedatangan Naruto Phenex tadi, juga perlakuannya terhadap anda dan juga Grayfia-san, aku rasa.. Sesuatu telah terjadi di masa lalu, diantara kalian bertiga." ucapnya.

Dan, ucapan Sona itu benar-benar membuat Sirzechs kebingungan.

Itu terlalu tepat.

Tapi,

"Ya, kau benar Sona-chan.."

Dia tidak mempunyai pilihan.

"..Sesuatu, memang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Yang menyebabkan Naruto membenci kami berdua." ucap Sirzechs, ada kesedihan saat dia mengatakannya.

Mendengar itu, membuat Sona semakin penasaran. "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Grayfia-san adalah Ibu dari Anaknya? Dan anda juga adalah sahabat kecilnya 'kan?" tanya Sona. Sungguh, dia benar-benar bingung dengan masalah ini.

"Seperti yang kubilang, sesuatu telah terjadi di masa lalu. Yang membuat hal itu menjadi mungkin." ucap Sirzechs.

Sona semakin bersemangat untuk bertanya. "Lalu.."

Dia harus tau semuanya.

"..Apa sesuatu itu?"

 _Deg_

Pertanyaan yang sederhana, tapi mampu membuat sang Lucifer tak berkutik.

Mungkin, ini sudah waktunya.

"Baiklah.."

Dia benar-benar sudah terpojokkan.

"..Akan kuberitahu apa yang kuketahui."

Akhirnya..

"Jujur saja, aku memang tidak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto ingin menghancurkan Mekai. Tapi, ini mungkin ada kaitannya juga."

..Dia menyerah.

"Akan kuceritakan pada kalian, masa lalu kami bertiga."

,

,

,

Diluar gedung sekolah, terlihat bidak-bidak Iblis Rias dan Sona juga Irina sedang memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada diarea sekolah. Tampak sang Bocah mesum sedang melihat teman-temannya yang tengah merenovasi sekolah menggunakan kekuatannya sehingga mempermudah dan mempercepat prosesnya.

 **"Yo, Partner."**

Gauntlet merah yang terbalut ditangan kiri Issei tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara. Dia 'pun melihat Sacred Gearnya itu.

"Ada apa, Ddraig?" tanyanya.

 **"Pria berambut merah tadi itu.. Aku seperti merasa tidak asing."**

"Maksudmu, kau mengenalnya?"

 **"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Hanya saja, aku merasakan Aura yang tidak asing darinya. Meski itu hanya sedikit dan terasa samar."**

"Hm, begitu ya."

 **"Ya, kau harus hati-hati dengannya."**

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan besar dengan detail kemewahan yang sulit digambarkan oleh kata-kata, terdapat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan jubah putihnya sedang duduk dikursi dengan meja besarnya yang berbentuk segitiga. Wanita itu tampak sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang tersaji didepannya.

 _Kragg_

Salah satu pintu besar yang berada diruangan itu terbuka, menimbulkan suara yang menyebabkan wanita berjubah putih tadi menghentikan aktifitas 'ngeteh' nya.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki mendekati wanita itu, suara yang makin jelas terdengar menandakan jarak yang kian terkikis diantara keduanya.

 _Tap_

"Rupanya kau disini.."

Si pembuka pintu tadi berdiri satu meter tepat dibelakang si wanita. Suara maskulin seorang lelaki terdengar jelas ketika dia berucap. Jubah hitam terbalut ditubuhnya dengan hoodie yang juga menutupi kepalanya, menyembunyikan rupa sang sosok.

"..Kakak."

Beberapa detik 'pun terlewat dalam keheningan setelah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Si jubah hitam.

"Kau tau.."

Wanita itu mulai bersuara.

"..Entah kenapa, aku seperti merasa kalau kau tidak sudi memanggilku Kakak."

Si jubah hitam tertawa ringan.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Dia 'pun berjalan mendekati kursi disisi yang lain meja segitiga itu. "Itu hanya perasaan mu saja." Menarik pelan kursi itu kebelakang lalu kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi tersebut.

"Mungkin dulu kita sering kali berselisih, tapi sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Aku bukan lagi seorang adik yang durhaka pada Kakaknya."

Si wanita kembali meminum Teh nya, sedikit mengacuhkan perkataan Si jubah hitam.

"Ku harap begitu. Dari pada itu, sepertinya tadi kau mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya si wanita cukup penasaran, karena tidak biasanya Adiknya itu mencarinya.

"Ini soal dia." ucap Si jubah hitam tenang, tapi itu cukup untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan Si wanita yang hendak mendekatkan Cangkir Teh itu menuju ke mulutnya, lalu menaruhnya kembali di meja.

"Dia?" tanyanya.

"Ya, bocah Neraka itu. Sepertinya dia sudah melakukan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan." ucap Si jubah hitam menjawab pertanyaan si wanita, meski jawabannya sedikit ambigu tapi si wanita cukup mengerti dengan maksud Adiknya itu.

"Kau merasakannya juga 'kan?"

Dan si wanita 'pun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Adiknya tersebut. "Ya, begitulah." ucapnya, lalu meminum Teh nya kembali.

"Apa kau.."

Kedua tangan orang berjubah hitam itu bergerak, hendak melepaskan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya.

"..Tidak mengkhawatirkannya?"

Hoodie itu 'pun terlepas, memperlihatkan secara jelas seperti apa rupa orang tersebut.

Tampan.

Satu kata yang sangat tepat untuk menilai wajah orang itu. Mata sebelah kiri yang tertutupi rambut hitam Raven miliknya seolah menambah kesan 'keren', dengan hanya memperlihatkan mata kanan dengan iris Onyx nya yang menawan.

Si wanita yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu terdiam, sedikit melamun. "Tidak." ucapnya kemudian.

Sang Adik mendengus.

"Jangan berbohong, itu terlihat jelas dimata mu." ucapnya seraya melihat tepat kearah mata Kakaknya yang juga memiliki iris Onyx seperti dirinya.

Namun, dia hanya diam.

 _Kragg_

Lagi, suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Dan sebuah suara langkah kaki menjadi pertanda kalau seseorang sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Berjalan santai, sosok itu mulai mendekati dua sosok yang sudah lebih dulu berada diruangan itu. Jubah merah yang dipakainya bergoyang pelan seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

Terlihat sebuah lambang aneh dibagian belakang jubahnya, sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar dengan tiga bentuk koma yang mengitarinya. Begitu juga dengan si wanita dan Adiknya, yang juga memiliki lambang yang sama dibelakang jubah mereka.

 _Tap_

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini dia sudah berdiri didekat dua sosok itu. Si wanita dan juga adiknya 'pun mulai melihat kearah sosok yang baru datang itu.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali kau datang.."

Onyx kelamnya memandang dua sosok yang sedang duduk itu secara bergantian. Wajah dengan garis seperti kerut dimasing-masing pipinya itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"..Aniki."

.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi, sang Bulan 'pun mulai digantikan oleh sang Surya yang kini menunjukkan cahayanya. Pagi hari seharusnya menjadi awal dari sebuah aktivitas, namun seolah tak mengenal waktu, seseorang sudah melakukan sebuah latihan dari sejak sebelum pagi tiba.

 _Bwuhh_

Asap hitam terlihat membumbung tinggi ke langit, yang dihasilkan dari beberapa pohon yang terbakar oleh seseorang.

"Hahh.. Hahh.."

Nafas orang itu memburu, cucuran keringat terlihat membasahi tubuh bagian atas nya yang terbuka dengan memperlihatkan tonjolan otot-otot yang cukup atletis.

"Ini.. Hahh.. Sulit sekali.."

Dia, sang Phenex muda, terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga mungkin kurang tidur jika dilihat dari kantung matanya yang cukup menghitam. Wajar saja, dia tidak tidur lebih dari sehari semalam hanya demi latihan ini.

Terlalu memaksakan diri memang, tapi itu semua dia lakukan demi balas dendamnya agar bisa segera terwujud.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat ketiga bidak Iblis Juni sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan khawatir. Mereka telah diperintahkan untuk tidak mengganggu latihannya, meski seberapa khawatir 'pun mereka terhadap kondisinya. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Juni, mereka 'pun membagi tugas untuk satu orang tetap terjaga disaat yang lainnya beristirahat, kecuali untuk Sakura.

'Hanya sampai sepuluh persen ya?' batinnya seakan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri, yang hanya mampu mengasah kekuatannya sampai tahap ini saja.

'Sial!'

Dia kesal, itu berarti dia harus membuat Ayahnya menunggu.

'Maafkan aku Ayah.. Sekarang sampai disini dulu, aku sudah sampai pada-'

 _Bruk_

Dan akhirnya tubuhnya tak mampu lagi menahan rasa lelah itu, dan terkapar tak sadarkan diri ditanah.

Dia jatuh pingsan.

"King!"

Melihat itu tentu saja membuat ketiga bidak Iblis Juni terkejut, juga khawatir. Mereka 'pun berlari mendekati Juni yang tak sadarkan diri.

-Beberapa jam kemudian-

"Uhh."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan secara jelas sepasang saphire yang indah namun tersimpan duka didalamnya.

Mendengar lenguhan pelan dibelakangnya, sontak membuat Sakura menoleh. "Ah, King! Akhirnya kau sadar."

Juni perlahan mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Sepertinya, aku pingsan ya." ucapnya pelan, kini dia mulai duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, King?" tanya Juugo agak khawatir dengan kondisi Rajanya itu, yang sebelumnya sempat jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi hanya kelelahan saja." ucapnya seraya memberikan senyuman tipis, berharap bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa khawatir para bidaknya.

"Huh, kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir King." dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada, Suigetsu sedikit menggerutu dengan sikap berlebihan Rajanya itu. Tapi meski begitu, dia bersyukur Rajanya baik-baik saja.

"Ini.." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah wadah pada Juni. "..Aku sudah membuatkan sup untukmu." ucapnya.

Dia 'pun menerima wadah yang berisikan sup itu. "Terima kasih, Sakura." ucapnya. Lalu mulai mencicipi sup buatan Ratunya itu, hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Ini enak. Kau memang pintar memasak." puji Juni pada Sakura, sedikit menimbulkan rona tipis dipipi bidaknya itu.

"T-terima kasih." ucap Sakura agak gugup, namun tetap menampilkan senyum manis untuk Kingnya.

"Hoey, apa sudah selesai?"

Sebuah suara asing menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Mendengar itu, mereka mulai melihat kearah sumber suara yang sepertinya berasal dari arah hutan yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Juni seraya menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara asing tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?" balas suara asing itu.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Secara perlahan, keluarlah satu sosok dari balik bayangan pepohonan.

"Kau!"

Melihat sosok itu secara jelas, Juni mendadak jadi emosi.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, King?" tanya Juugo, namun Juni hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya, memfokuskan pada sosok itu. Dia' pun mulai berdiri.

"Kau tau? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Menunggu kau bangun." sosok itu kembali berucap.

"Tch! Mau apa kau kemari?!" tanya Juni penuh emosi.

"Hei, santai saja. Aku kemari secara baik-baik, hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu." sosok itu tetap bersikap santai, meski dia tau Juni bisa menyerang kapan saja.

"Menawarkan sesuatu?" tanya Juni, dia tak mengerti.

"Ya, sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan Ayahmu. Naruto Phenex."

 _Deg_

Perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba hinggap dihatinya.

"Ayahku? Maksudmu?"

Sosok itu tersenyum dibalik topengnya, merasa kalau Juni sudah mulai tertarik dengan tawarannya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran.. Mengenai penyebab kenapa Ayahmu dan Sirzechs bertarung?"

 _Jder!_

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, tubuhnya mendadak kaku seketika.

Sosok itu benar.

Dia lupa akan hal itu.

Ayahnya dan Sirzechs adalah sahabat sejak kecil, lantas kenapa mereka bertarung hingga menyebabkan Ayahnya mati?

Bodoh sekali!

Tapi.. Menganai hal itu dia mungkin bisa bertanya pada Sirzechs ataupun Grayfia, atau pada Maou yang lain atau mungkin.. Pada keluarga Phenex dan Gremory?

Sayangnya, situasinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan nya untuk bertanya pada mereka. Dia sudah terlanjur kecewa pada mereka semua.

Ya, mereka semua yang telah merahasiakan kebenaran darinya.

"Dan.. Akan kuberitahu kau semua hal tentang Ayahmu, yang tak pernah kau dapatkan dari keluargamu di Dunia Bawah sana."

Juni seolah seperti sedang disodorkan peta harta karun, karena memang informasi tentang Ayahnya adalah yang paling berharga baginya untuk saat ini.

"Beritahu aku.."

Dia sangat berambisi.

"..Semuanya."

Namun, sosok itu malah tertawa.

"Tapi.. Ini tidaklah gratis, Phenex muda."

Dan itu, membuat emosinya semakin bertambah.

"Katakan apa saja yang kau inginkan!"

Dia benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Mudah saja.."

Angin berhembus kuat, menggoyangkan jubah hitam yang dipakai sosok itu serta rambut hitam jabriknya. Mata Onyx hitam pekat dibalik topeng hitam polos itu nampak mengkilat seolah sedang menatap mangsa yang lezat.

"..Kalahkan aku dulu."

Ketiga bidak Juni melihat kearah Rajanya, menunggu keputusan. "Bagaimana, King?" tanya Juugo. Nampak Sakura melihat Juni khawatir.

"Dengan senang hati."

Dan seiring dengan ucapan itu, sebuah Takdir besar sudah menunggunya didepan sana.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

Maaf untuk reader-san semuanya karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini sampai hampir satu tahun lamanya. Kesibukan didunia nyata benar-benar sudah membunuh waktu saya untuk menulis fic ini. Tapi, dengan update nya chapter ini sudah menjelaskan kalau fic ini akan terus berlanjut. Bahkan konsep ceritanya sudah tersusun hingga tamat nanti, hanya tinggal dituangkan dalam bentuk cerita.

Dan untuk chapter depan, sudah jelas akan diisi oleh pertarungan kelompok juni vs Kuro.

Sedikit bocoran, chapter depannya lagi kalau tidak ada perubahan akan ada pertarungan Ayah vs Anak, dan akan jadi salah satu pertarungan besar di fic ini. jadi tunggu saja.

Oiyah, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Jaa ne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure & Others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **WARNING** **:** Alur ngarang alias gak jelas alias rumit alias susah dipahami/ OC/ Death Chara/ Jurus buatan sendiri (banyak)/ DarkNaru.

 **A/N** : mulai dari chapter ini, deskripsi fisik Juni saya ubah. menjadi seperti boruto dewasa, dengan rambut perak dan tanpa kumis kucing tentunya.

.

.

.

Chapter 10 : Kelompok Juni vs Kuro.

.

.

.

"Dengan senang hati."

 _Bwosh_

Api mulaiberkobar menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Juni, membuat ketiga bidaknya agak menjauh agar tidak terkena Apinya.

 _Swosh Swosh_

Sepasang sayap Api berukuran cukup besar terbentuk dipunggung sang Phenex muda.

"Akan kubuat kau bicara!"

Si Hitam hanya tersenyum licik dibalik topengnya.

"Majulah."

 _Wushh_

Dia mengepakkan sayap Apinya, terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Srushh_

Dia melesat layaknya peluru Api raksasa.

 _Swushh_

 _DUAGHHH!_

Namun, dengan cukup mudah Kuro berhasil menahan serangan Juni. Meski ia agak terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

Pukulan mereka terlihat beradu.

 _Syatt_

Kaki kanannya dia ayunkan menuju kepala Kuro. Dan dengan mudahnya kuro menghindarinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Syatt_

Memutar tubuhnya sedikit, kaki kirinya melanjutkan serangan.

 _Duagh_

Kuro berhasil menahan tendangan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

 _Syatt_

Belum berhenti, kaki kanan Juni kembali menyerang dari samping kiri Kuro.

 _Duagh_

Tendangan kaki kanan itu sukses mengenai kepala Kuro, membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

 _Tap_

Dan disaat kakinya kembali bersentuhan dengan tanah, saat itu juga Juni sudah berada dihadapannya dengan tinju yang siap menghantam dirinya.

 _Syatt_

Namun, dia hanya meninju udara kosong. Kuro tidak lagi berada ditempatnya semula, dia berhasil menghindari pukulannya.

'Tch! kemana dia?' batinnya agak kesal. Sesaat kemudian, instingnya menjerit menandakan bahaya.

 _Grak!_

Dan benar saja, sebuah Rantai tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah hendak melilit tubuhnya. Namun dengan cukup mudah Juni berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang.

"Hn, hampir saja ya."

Juni menengokan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, dan dia bisa melihat Kuro sedang duduk bersila disebuah batang pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dia 'pun kesal.

"Tch! Sialan!"

 _Swush_

Dia menembakkan bola Api berukuran sedang ke tempat Kuro berada.

 _Dumm_

Serangan itu tepat mengenai sang target.

 _Krak_

 _Brugg_

Dan pohon yang terkena serangan bola Api itu tumbang secara perlahan.

Namun,

"Hn, emosimu benar-benar tidak terkontrol ya."

Dari arah tumbangnya pohon tadi, keluarlah Kuro dengan santainya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Sirzechs jika seperti itu."

Mendengar nama mahluk yang paling dibencinya itu disebut, tak ayal membuat hati Juni bergemuruh akan luapan emosi.

"Kau.."

 _Shut shut shut_

"..BERISIK!"

Secara bertubi-tubi Juni menembakkan bola Apinya kearah Kuro.

 _Shut shut shut_

Namun,

Lagi-lagi.

Dengan mudahnya Kuro menghalau semua serangan bola Api kecil itu, dengan hanya satu tangannya saja.

Hingga pada akhirnya serangan itu 'pun berhenti.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Juni mulai kelelahan.

'Sepertinya, staminaku belum pulih sepenuhnya akibat latihan tadi.' batinnya.

Di sisi lain, Kuro hanya menatap datar kearah Juni. Kemudian, secara perlahan mulai melepaskan jubah hitamnya. Terlihat sekarang dia mengenakan baju hitam panjang dengan sarung tangan hitam, dan celana hitam panjang.

"Hn, sepertinya kini giliranku."

 _Bwosh_

Kobaran Api kecil terlihat menyala di Kaki Kuro.

"Bersiaplah.."

 _Bwosh_

Perlahan-lahan kobaran Api itu mulai menjalar kebagian atas tubuh Kuro.

"..Dengan rasa sakit yang akan kuberikan."

.

.

.

Awalnya dia enggan, bahkan tidak sudi untuk bertemu dengan dua mahluk yang paling dibencinya didunia ini. Tapi, dikarenakan ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dibicarakan, maka dia 'pun harus rela membiarkan kebenciannya meraung-raung tanpa bisa terlampiaskan.

Ya, Lucy Phenex.

Dia dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus bertemu dengan mahluk yang menjadi penyebab kematian Anaknya, Sirzechs Gremory dan juga Grayfia Lucifuge.

Saat tengah malam, Sirzechs tiba-tiba menghubungi Suaminya. Dia mengatakan ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dibicarakan, dan meminta izin untuk datang ke Istana Phenex bersama Grayfia. Tentu saja awalnya dia menolak, tapi saat mendengar kalau itu juga soal Naruto dan Juni, dia tidak punya pilihan.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, ruangan pribadi milik Minato Phenex.

Tentu pada awalnya dia bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya sendiri, hal penting seperti apa yang menyangkut Naruto dan juga Juni yang ingin dibicarakan Sirzechs. Mengingat dia sudah mengetahui semua hal tentang mereka.

Tapi,

Meski begitu..

Itu tidak menjadi jaminan bahwa kabar baik yang akan ia terima.

Seakan hujan dan badai tiba-tiba datang disaat musim kemarau.

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku seakan baru tersengat listrik.

Mulut yang seakan lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

Matanya membulat.

Dia.. Terkejut.

"A-apa.. Kau.. Bilang?"

Sirzechs Gremory.

Dia sudah memperkirakan reaksi seperti ini yang muncul dari Ibu sahabat lamanya itu. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahukan hal ini dulu untuk sementara waktu sampai masalahnya selesai. Namun karena sesuatu tak terduga muncul saat Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi tadi malam, dia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku, itu sudah terjadi. Juni sudah mengetahuinya." ucap Sirzechs pelan, penuh dengan penyesalan.

Dalam hatinya, dia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua masalah yang terjadi. Akibat dari kesalahannya dahulu, masalah-masalah yang seharusnya tidak terjadi kini menjadi kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi, Sirzechs?" ucap seseorang yang berdiri disamping Lucy, Minato Phenex.

Akhirnya dia buka suara, setelah sebelumnya hanya diam mendengarkan dan juga terkejut atas informasi yang disampaikan Sirzechs barusan.

"Ada perdebatan kecil yang terjadi antara aku dengan Grayfia soal Naruto, dan Juni tiba-tiba datang waktu itu. Dia mendengar pembicaraan kami, dan akhirnya mengetahuinya." Wanita yang disebutkan Sirzechs barusan hanya menunduk sedari tadi, tak berani melihat kearah sepasang Suami-Istri itu.

Masalah yang semakin rumit membuat Grayfia bingung harus bagaimana untuk menyelesaikannya.

Tapi, satu hal yang pasti.

Dia akan kembali disalahkan.

Atau mungkin,

Memang dialah kesalahan itu.

Dan untuk saat ini, dia memilih diam dan tak akan berbicara sepatah kata 'pun.

Hahh~

Terdengar helaan nafas kecil yang keluar dari mulu sang Tuan Phenex.

Dia tau, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Meski jika belum terjadi sekalipun, suatu saat pasti akan terjadi juga. Entah itu disengaja ataupun tidak disengaja, semuanya sama saja. Dan kenyataannya, kini hal itu terjadi tanpa disengaja.

Dan sekarang, Juni sudah tau kalau yang membunuh Ayahnya adalah salah satu Iblis yang paling dia hormati di Dunia Bawah.

Sirzechs 'Lucifer' Gremory.

Dan pastinya, dia..

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Minato penasaran, meski sebenarnya dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat marah. Dia juga sempat menyerangku. Aku juga sudah menjelaskan soal petarunganku dengan Naruto padanya, dan alasan kenapa penyebab kematian Naruto dipalsukan. Tapi, itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Dia membenciku, juga Grayfia." Sirzechs menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan 'itu'?" Sirzechs tau apa yang dimaksud 'itu' oleh Minato.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya, dan kurasa dia juga belum mengetahuinya." Ya, 'itu' yang dimaksudkan adalah..

..Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya bersama Grayfia, terhadap Naruto.

"Begitu ya." ucap Minato. Dia memperkirakan kalau Juni juga membencinya dan seluruh keluarga Phenex lainnya, karena walau bagaimana 'pun mereka juga ikut andil dalam kebohongan yang dibuat Sirzechs untuk menutupi kebenaran dari kematian Naruto.

"Ini sungguh bukan masalah kecil, kau tau 'kan bagaimana dendamnya pada Golongan Maou Lama?" Minato terlihat serius ketika mengatakan itu. Dia tau bagaimana sifat Juni, sangat tau.

Apalagi jika menyangkut soal kematian Naruto.

Juni tidak main-main.

Terlebih, dendamnya pada sang pembunuh Ayahnya.

Dia berlatih keras untuk memenuhi ambisinya itu, masa kecilnya benar-benar dihabiskan untuk mengasah kekuatannya.

Dan ketika dirasa kekuatannya sudah cukup, dia akhirnya pergi mengembara ke Dunia manusia untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Golongan Maou Lama.

Meski dia adalah Kakeknya, jika soal balas dendam Juni tidak pernah mendengar nasehatnya. Justru, hasratnya semakin menggebu dari waktu ke waktu.

Dan sekarang, Juni sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Kenyataan dimana Ayahnya ternyata mati ditangan Sahabat Ayahnya sendiri.

Jika pada awalnya Juni pergi untuk membalas dendam ketika mengetahui pelakunya adalah Golongan Maou Lama, maka kini..

..Dia akan kembali untuk tujuan yang sama.

Sirzechs mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "Ya, aku tau. Aku sudah siap menanggung resikonya." ucapnya penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Kenapa.."

Sebuah gumaman menginterupsi pembicaraan Minato dengan Sirzechs.

"Kenapa.."

Ekspresinya tak terbaca, Lucy hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa, kalian.."

Aura yang tidak mengenakkan mulai menguar dari tubuh Lucy.

"..BISA SECEROBOH ITU?!"

 _Sringg_

"Lucy!" Minato terkejut.

 _Flash!_

Sebuah tembakan bola Energi kuning transparan keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Lucy. Tepat mengarah pada Sirzechs dan Grayfia.

'Gawat!'

 _Sringg_

 _Duarr_

Sebuah ledakan terjadi.

Sebelum bola energi itu berhasil mengenai mereka, Sirzechs dengan cepat membuat lingkaran sihir sebagai pertahanan.

Tampak lingkaran sihir milik Sirzechs mengeluarkan asap akibat serangan tadi.

'Hampir saja.' ucap Sirzechs dalam hati. 'Huh, sama seperti sebelumnya.' lingkaran sihirnya kemudian menghilang.

 _Puk_

 _Sett_

"Lucy! Tenangkan dirimu!" Minato reflek membalik badan Lucy untuk menghadapnya, kedua tangannya berada dibahu Lucy seakan mencoba menenangkan.

Namun, Lucy malah menatap Minato tajam. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, Minato?! Juni sudah mengetahui rahasia itu, Dia.. Dia.."

 _Tes_

Lucy menangis.

"..Dia.. Hiks.. Pasti membenci kita juga."

Minato menatap Istrinya sendu. Ya, ucapan Lucy ada benarnya. Walau bagaimana 'pun mereka juga ikut andil dalam kebohongan itu selama ini.

Dan pastinya, Juni..

"A-aku tidak mau kehilangannya.. Hiks.. Sudah cukup bagiku kehilangan Naruto.. Hiks.. A-aku.. A-aku.."

 _Grep_

Tak tahan melihat Istrinya itu menangis, Minato membawa Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tau, sayang.. Aku tau. Tapi, semua sudah terjadi. Kau harus mengerti situasinya saat ini, emosi takan menyelesaikan apapun." ucap Minato lembut.

Walaupun dia berkata begitu, tapi hati kecilnya juga merasakan ketakukan yang sama seperti Lucy. Dia hanya mencoba tegar, dan bersikap tenang menghadapi masalah ini.

Sirzechs hanya menatap sendu pasangan Suami-Istri itu, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Tapi kemudian tatapannya menjadi sangat serius. "Ada satu informasi lain lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan, dan ini lebih penting dari yang tadi." ucapnya.

"..Ini tentang Naruto." lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut membuat Minato langsung menatap Sirzechs tajam, bahkan tangisan Lucy 'pun mulai mereda.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minato.

"Naruto.."

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memberitahukan ini pada mereka berdua, namun sekali lagi keadaan sungguh memaksa dirinya. Sebelumnya juga dia sudah membuka 'aib' nya pada pertemuan Tiga Fraksi tadi malam.

Ya. Dia sudah memberitahukan masalah 'itu' pada Azazel dan Michael. Juga Rias dan Sona yang kebetulan berada bersama mereka.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"Apa?!"

Cerita Sirzechs telah berakhir, dimana kisahnya dia tutup disaat pertarungannya melawan Naruto 50 tahun yang lalu. Dan seperti yang dia perkirakan, mereka sangat terkejut.

Terlebih untuk Rias dan Sona.

Rias sendiri tidak tau harus bagaimana, pikirannya benar-benar terpenuhi oleh cerita Kakaknya barusan. Dia ingin tidak mempercayainya, tapi melihat kondisi Grayfia dan Serafall yang seolah tertekan membuatnya harus menelan kenyataan pahit ini.

Kenapa Kakaknya melakukan hal sehina itu pada Sahabatnya sendiri?

Apa yang dia pikirkan hingga tega melakukan hal itu?

Dan kenapa juga Grayfia yang sampai saat ini sangat mencintai Naruto, nekat berselingkuh dengan Kakaknya?

Yang bahkan perselingkuhan itu mereka lakukan..

..Disaat Grayfia sedang mengandung Anak Naruto, Juni.

"Kenapa, Onii-sama? K-kenapa kau melakukan itu?" bahkan tubuh Rias sampai bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

Sirzechs melirik Grayfia dibelakangnya. "Karena cinta.." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "..Ya, dulu cinta membuatku buta akan segala hal." ucapnya sendu.

Ucapan itu sedikit menyentil perasaan Grayfia, namun dia tidak seperti Sirzechs. Dia berselingkuh dengan Sirzechs bukan karena memiliki perasaan pada lelaki itu, tidak sedikit 'pun.

Tapi karena 'sesuatu', yang membuatnya hanyut oleh keadaan.

Rias seketika emosi. "Tapi, tetap saja.. Kau.. Kau.." Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"..Telah mengkhianati sahabatmu sendiri!" ucap Rias tajam.

Sona Sitri akhirnya mulai bisa menguasai dirinya kembali, setelah dilanda keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Ucapan terakhir dari Rias berhasil menyadarkannya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Kakaknya yang sedang duduk membelakanginya, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari Maou Leviathan itu.

'Jadi, selama ini kau mengetahuinya Onee-sama? Dan menutupinya dari kami, bahkan Ayah dan Ibu 'pun sepertinya tidak mengetahui hal ini.' batin Sona.

Hahh~

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seseorang.

"Sepertinya, ini memang benar-benar masalah pribadi ya." perkataan itu terlontar ringan dari mulut Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel.

"Aku tidak menyangka Cinta yang terkhianati bisa membuat Mekai dalam bahaya. Sungguh perasaan yang mengerikan." meski berkata demikian, Azazel masih sempat tersenyum konyol. Ada yang lucu mungkin?

Sementara itu Michael hanya menyimak saja sedari tadi. Dia terlalu bingung dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Niatnya datang ke pertemuan Tiga Fraksi ini untuk membuat sebuah 'jalan' perdamaian dan juga menyetujui terbentuknya Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

Tapi nyatanya, justru keadaan makin bertambah buruk. Dimulai dari penyerangan sekelompok mahluk yang teridentifikasi sebagai organisasi Khaos Brigade. Dan sekarang, Mekai tempat tinggal para Iblis dalam bahaya. Seorang Iblis dengan kekuatan 'misterius' yang bahkan mampu membuatnya bersama Azazel dan Sirzechs tak berdaya, berniat menghancurkan Mekai.

Namun, raut wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa. 'Naruto Phenex 'kah? Ya, aku yakin pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun lalu.' batin Michael.

Kembali ke Rias, dia masih setia dengan emosinya. Kini tatapan tajamnya dia tunjukkan pada Grayfia disampingnya. "Dan kau, Grayfia-san! Kenapa juga kau-"

"Sudah cukup, Rias Gremory."

Tak terima ucapannya dipotong begitu saja, Rias mendelik tajam pada sang pelaku.

"Aku sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Karena kita memiliki masalah yang lebih serius saat ini, maka dari itu kendalikan dulu emosimu." hilang sudah wajah dengan senyum khasnya itu, Azazel mulai serius sekarang.

'Tch!'

Dan Rias hanya bisa mendecih dalam hatinya.

'Maafkan Kakak, Rias.. Sudah membuatmu kecewa.' batin Sirzechs sendu.

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Kini, Sirzechs kembali dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama. Dimana dia harus menyampaikan informasi yang sebetulnya sulit untuk dikatakan.

Tapi, tetap harus dia lakukan.

"Naruto, dia masih hidup."

 _Jder!_

Bagai petir yang menyambar langsung ke indera pendengar mereka, membuat keduanya terkejut dengan kabar yang baru saja diucapkan.

"A-apa.. Maksudmu.. Sirzechs?" bahkan Minato sendiri harus terbata-bata karena terlalu kaget mendengarnya.

Sirzechs sedikit menarik nafas, dia harus tenang menjelaskannya agar Minato dan Lucy 'memahaminya'. "Saat berlangsungnya pertemuan Tiga Fraksi tadi malam, Naruto datang secara mengejutkan." jelasnya.

 _Sett_

Lucy melepaskan pelukan Minato darinya.

Dia menatap Sirzechs tajam. "Apa maksudmu, Sirzechs?! Kau dan aku sama-sama tau kalau Naruto sudah mati 50 tahun yang lalu, karena kau!" bentaknya.

Seakan sudah kebal dengan itu, Sirzechs masih tetap tenang. "Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan." ujarnya.

Kemudian munculah sebuah layar proyeksi dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Sirzechs yang memperlihatkan kedatangan Naruto dan apa saja yang dia perbuat sampai kepergiannya dari Academy Kuoh.

Minato dan Lucy hanya ternganga tak percaya.

"Ini.. Bohong 'kan?"

"Aku tau ini sulit dipercaya, tapi inilah kenyataannya." ucap Sirzechs.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah waktu itu.."

Meski Lucy sedikit bahagia saat mengetahui Naruto masih hidup, namun dia tidak langsung melahap mentah-mentah informasi barusan.

Bisa dibilang, hatinya masih ragu.

Tapi, tetap saja..

 _Tes_

'Syukurlah, Naruto.. Syukurlah.'

Dia bahagia.

"Ada yang aneh."

Gumaman Minato yang ambigu itu membuatnya ditatap heran.

"Kenapa Naruto seakan ingin membunuh kalian? Maksudku, kenapa Fraksi Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh juga para Iblis muda dia serang?" bukan tanpa alasan dia bertanya seperti itu, karena pada kenyataannya hanya Sirzechs dan Grayfia saja yang memilki masalah dengan Naruto. Lagi pula, layar proyeksi tadi tidak disertai suara. Jadi, dia tidak tau apa saja yang dikatakan Naruto.

'Benar juga.' batin Lucy.

"Untuk soal itu, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi-"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Kali ini giliran Lucy yang ditatap heran.

"Jika Naruto masih hidup, itu berarti.."

Senyumnya seketika mengembang, dia melihat kearah Minato. "..Kita tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan Juni!" Lucy terlihat girang mengatakannya.

Dia tidak peduli bagaimana Naruto masih hidup, yang terpenting sekarang Anaknya masih hidup.

Mendengar itu, Minato ikut tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar sayang! Jika Naruto masih hidup, itu berarti Juni-"

"Tunggu, jangan senang dulu." dan sekarang giliran Sirzechs yang ditatap heran.

"Aku tau dengan kembalinya Naruto, mungkin dapat mengubah semua masalah yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini menjadi lebah baik. Termasuk juga soal Juni. Akan tetapi.. Itu hanya akan menjadi kemungkinan saja."

Kabar tentang Naruto yang masih hidup mungkin adalah kabar bagus.

Dan mungkin juga akan berpengaruh pada Juni.

Namun,

Tidak dengan niatnya.

"Karena kenyataannya, kita akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih serius lagi. Masa depan Mekai akan dipertaruhkan."

Mendengar itu, perasaan Minato mendadak tidak enak.

Lucy terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sirzechs. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan? Jangan berbelit-belit, aku tidak mengerti." ucapnya sedikit jengkel.

"Mekai dalam bahaya."

Dan, ucapan terakhir dari Sirzechs benar-benar memberi Minato firasat buruk.

"Naruto.. Dia berniat menghancurkan Mekai."

.

.

Kobaran Api berwarna keemasan mulai menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Kuro. Membuat tumbuhan-tumbuhan disekelilingnya terbakar akibat aura panas yang dipancarkan Api berwarna keemasan itu.

Melihat itu, tentu saja membuat Juni juga ketiga bidak Iblisnya terkejut.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak tau tentang kekuatan Api Emas itu? terlebih lagi Juni.

Di Klan Phenex, bahkan Mekai, hanya satu-satunya Iblis saja yang memiliki kekuatan itu.

Ya, Naruto Phenex. Ayahnya. Tapi itu 'pun, dia sudah mati.

Lantas, kenapa sosok bertopeng itu memilikinya?

Apa sebenarnya memang ada mahluk lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Ayahnya? Tapi, dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu.

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"A-api itu.." Juni benar-benar terkejut. Tapi sesaat kemudian, tatapannya menajam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau.."

Mungkinkah mahluk bertopeng hitam itu, adalah..

"Tidak, kau salah. Jangan berpikir berlebihan." ucap Kuro datar, seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Juni saat ini.

Tatapan Juni semakin tajam. "Lalu, kenapa kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Ayahku? Siapa kau?" dia benar-benar ingin tau seperti apa wajah dibalik topeng hitam polos itu.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya.."

 _Bwoshhhh_

Api yang menyelimuti Kuro semakin membesar, aura panasnya 'pun semakin gila di area itu.

"..Kalahkan aku dulu."

 _Wushh_

Dengan kecepatan yang sulit dilihat oleh mata, Kuro mulai menyerang Juni.

Dia 'pun terkejut, Kuro sudah berada didepannya. 'Cepat sekali!' batinnya. Dia belum siap, dan kepalan tangan itu sebentar lagi akan mengenainya.

 _Duaghh_

"Ohok!"

Dengan telak, pukulan itu mendarat diperut sang Phenex muda. Darah tampak menyembur dari mulutnya akibat pukulan itu.

 _Wungg_

 _Bruak Bruak_

Juni terlempar kearah hutan, dan menabrak beberapa pohon besar yang dilaluinya.

 _Bruggg Bruggg_

Tampak pohon-pohon itu mulai tumbang satu persatu.

"King!" teriak ketiga bidak Juni khawatir melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hn."

Suigetsu marah, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Rajanya dihajar seperti itu. "Keparat! Akan ku balas kau!" ucapnya setengah berteriak pada Kuro, dia kemudian hendak menyiapkan sebuah jurus.

"Tunggu, Suigetsu." namun, Juugo menghentikan aksinya. Dan semakin membuat Suigetsu kesal.

"Jangan halangi aku, Juu-"

 _Swushhh_

Sebuah bola Api berukuran besar keluar dari arah terlemparnya Juni, meluncur dengan deras kearah Kuro.

Menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, Kuro mulai bersiap.

 _Set_

 **"Hoippu.."**

Tangan kanannya mulai menciptakan Api yang memanjang.

 _Syatt_

Dia mengayunkan tangan kanannya, Api yang terbentuk seperti cambuk itu 'pun mengikutinya.

 **"..Kasai!"**

 _Woshh_

Bola Api besar itu 'pun terbelah menjadi dua, setelah terkena cambuk Api milik Kuro. Dan membuatnya melewatinya begitu saja kearah samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Hm?"

Melihat kearah langit, Kuro bisa melihat Juni sedang terbang diatas sana dengan sayap Apinya. Api yang menyelimuti tubuh Juni tampak menghilang.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja." ucap Juugo yang juga mengikuti arah pandang Kuro. Dan disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Sakura dan Suigetsu.

Juni tampak membersihkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, akibat pukulan dari Kuro sebelumnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang akan hal itu.

Dia mendapatkan satu fakta.

'Aku rasa.. Sepertinya dia lebih kuat dari Katarea.'

Dia harus waspada.

"Tapi, meski begitu.."

 _bwoshh_

Api kembali menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

"..Aku tidak akan kalah!"

 _Wush_

 _Wush_

Juni dan Kuro melesat terbang menuju satu sama lain, saling serang untuk menjadi sang pemenang. Serangan demi serangan 'pun terjadi diatas sana.

Api dibalas Api.

 _Duagh_

Serangan jarak dekat, pipi sebelah kiri Juni terhantam keras oleh pukulan Kuro.

 _Duagh_

Juni balas memukul, namun dengan mudah di blok oleh Kuro.

 _Duagh_

Kini pipi sebelah kanan yang terkena telak.

Darah kembali mengalir dari mulutnya.

Meski beberapa kali Juni membalas serangan Kuro, namun tetap saja Kuro masih mendominasi pertarungan. Itu 'pun, dengan mudahnya Kuro mementahkan serangan Juni.

 _Duagkh_

"Ugh!"

Juni lengah, sebuah pukulan super kembali mendarat diperutnya. Darah 'pun meluncur deras dari mulutnya.

 _Syatt_

Berinisiatif membalas, namun dia hanya mengenai udara kosong.

'Sial! Dia terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya.' Juni hanya bisa membatin kesal.

"Jangan lengah saat bertarung!"

Dia membalik badan melihat keasal suara.

"!"

Dia terkejut.

Kuro berada sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dengan kaki kanannya yang sedang terangkat keatas.

"Terima ini."

'Gawat!'

 _DUAGGHH_

 _Wunnngggg_

"KING!"

 _DUARRR_

Juni menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, menghancurkannya hingga menimbulkan debu yang menutupi area sekitar. Para bidak Juni menatap khawatir kearah tempat dimana Juni mendarat.

Setelah debu mulai menghilang, terlihat sebuah kawah berdiameter lima meter hasil dari hantaman Juni. Nampak sang Phenex muda tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah kawah tersebut tanpa jubah Apinya, dengan darah yang mengalir banyak dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk.."

'S-sial..' dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tak bisa. 'Tidak hanya staminaku yang berkurang, bahkan pemulihan luka ku kini memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Latihan tadi benar-benar mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhku.' batinnya lemah.

Sementara itu, Kuro hanya melihat dalam diam kearah dimana Juni mendarat. "Akan ku akhiri ini." gumamnya dingin.

 _Sreshh_

Perlahan-lahan Api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai menghilang, dimulai dari kakinya hingga perlahan naik keatas.

Namun.

Menghilang bukan berarti Apinya akan padam, akan tetapi Api keemasan itu justru terlihat 'naik' keatas secara perlahan dari bawah. Hingga pada akhirnya Api itu berkumpul disatu titik yaitu tangan kanan Kuro (sayap Apinya masih ada).

 _Set_

Dia memposisikan tangan kanannya itu bersiap akan 'meninju'.

'Kau memiliki anak yang lemah, Naruto.'

 **"Hiken!"**

 _Syatt_

 _SWOSSSHHH_

Sebuah tinju Api raksasa dengan gelombang panas yang luar biasa melesat cepat dari atas menuju sang target yang terbaring lemah, Juni.

 _DUAAARRRR_

Benturan dari tinju Api raksasa itu dengan tanah menimbulkan ledakan yang besar. Tanah yang hancur terlihat berhamburan kemana-mana. Dan pastinya..

..Juni tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Kepulan asap 'pun menutupi area yang terkena serangan, banyaknya asap yang mengepul menandakan jika serangan tadi merupakan serangan dengan intensitas tinggi.

"Hm?" Kuro menatap tajam kearah dimana Juni berada, dimana sebuah siluet hitam mulai terlihat saat kepulan asap itu perlahan menghilang karena tertiup angin.

Juni mulai membuka matanya, untuk beberapa saat yang lalu dia merasa ajal akan menjemputnya tatkala melihat tinju Api raksasa yang melesat turun dengan cepat menuju kearahnya.

Namun kenyataannya, dia masih hidup dan tidak merasakan apapun.

"!"

Juni terkejut dalam diamnya.

"Juu-go.. Kau.." ucapnya lemah.

Orang yang disebut namanya itu hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Juni. Wajahnya terlihat mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Apa kau.. Hosh.. Baik-baik saja?" ucap Juugo agak ngos-ngosan.

Ya, Juugo berhasil melindungi Juni dari tinju Api raksasa yang dilancarkan Kuro. Dengan membentuk tangan kirinya menjadi sebuah tameng besar menggunakan kekuatannya. Terlihat tubuh bagian kirinya agak gelap dengan beberapa bercak abu-abu gelap dibagian kiri wajahnya, matanya 'pun tampak menghitam dengan iris kuning redup.

"Ugh!"

Juugo tampak merintih kesakitan. Dia memang berhasil menahan serangan tadi, namun bukan berarti itu tidak berakibat apapun padanya.

Terlihat jelas tameng penghalang yang merupakan perubahan bentuk dari tangan kirinya itu mendapatkan luka bakar yang sangat parah. Bahkan dibeberapa bagian bisa dibilang..

Tangannya meleleh seperti lilin.

 _Sresshh_

Sesaat kemudian tangan kirinya itu 'pun kembali kebentuk semula.

 _Brukk_

Juugo terjatuh berlutut.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Juni menatap sendu kearah Juugo yang tampak sangat kesakitan. Namun, Juugo membalasnya dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Kami..Tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu. Kau tidak sendirian, kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Maka dari itu.."

Juugo mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Juni.

"..Ayo kita kalahkan dia bersama-sama."

Juni tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ya, ayo."

.

Dari atas, Kuro hanya menatap bosan dengan serangannya yang gagal mengenai Juni. "Hn, gagal ya-"

"Jangan lupakan kami!"

Reflek dia langsung melihat kebelakang, dimana seorang wanita berambut merah muda sudah bersiap dengan tinjunya.

"Ini balasan untuk yang tadi!"

Tak berniat menghindar, Kuro hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menerima tinju dari wanita tersebut.

 _Syatt_

 _DUAGGGHHH_

 _Swunnnggg_

'Pukulannya.. Kuat sekali.'

Masih belum selesai, Suigetsu sudah menunggu Kuro dibawah dimana Kuro akan mendarat disana. Sebuah pedang berukuran besar tergenggam ditangannya.

Dia menyeringai kegirangan.

"Rasakan ini, keparat!"

 _Jrash_

Dengan telaknya, sabetan Suigetsu mengenai Kuro. Dan..

Membelah tubuh Kuro menjadi dua bagian.

 _Bruk_

 _Bruk_

Bagian atas dan bawah tubuh Kuro jatuh terpisah, berguling-guling menjauhi satu sama lain.

Dengan pedang yang terpanggul dipundaknya, Suigetsu tersenyum dengan angkuhnya melihat hasil serangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura turun didekatnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya, sayap Iblisnya kemudian menghilang.

"Keh! Tentu saja berhasil. Aku sudah membunuhnya." Dia berkata dengan percaya dirinya, tanpa menyadari berubahan emosi yang terjadi pada Sakura.

 _Bletak!_

"DASAR BODOH! KENAPA MALAH KAU BUNUH?! SEHARUSNYA KAU HANYA PERLU MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA SAJA! JIKA DIA MATI, BAGAIMANA KITA BISA MENDAPATKAN INFORMASI DARINYA!" Sakura benar-benar marah pada Suigetsu. Sungguh, apa otak kecilnya itu tidak pernah dia gunakan untuk berfikir? Atau mungkin, dia memang mahluk tidak berotak? Apapun itu, Sakura sungguh kesal dengan kebodohan temannya itu.

Suigetsu mulai sadar. "Eh? Begitu ya. Jadi, aku salah ya?" dengan wajah polos tak berdosanya dia mengatakan itu disaat Sakura sedang emosi-emosinya.

"Kau-"

"Sakura, bagaimana?" dia baru saja akan kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Dia menengok kebelakang, matanya langsung terfokus pada Juni. "Ah, King! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Juni hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Juugo hanya menghela nafas saat pertanyaannya diacuhkan Sakura. "Sakura, bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Terlihat tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya terluka parah kini sudah sembuh total, berkat Air Mata Phoenix yang diberikan Juni.

Sakura mulai tersadar. "Ah ya, itu.. Dia mengacaukannya!" spontan Sakura menunjuk Suigetsu, sang pelaku hanya cengengesan. "Temanmu ini malah membunuh orang itu, sekarang kita tidak bisa mendapat informasi apapun darinya!" mode galaknya kembali aktif.

Mendengar itu, Juugo langsung melihat kearah potongan tubuh yang terpisah berjauhan. Dia hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Begitu ya. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi." ujarnya.

Menghiraukan pembicaraan para bidaknya, Juni hanya sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Beberapa pertanyaan 'pun mencuat ketika dirinya melihat tubuh Kuro yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Alisnya sedikit terangkat.

'Dia.. Tidak berdarah?'

Ya, meski sudah terbelah menjadi dua, tidak ada satu tetespun darah yang keluar dari tubuh Kuro.

Seolah tubuhnya tidak memiliki sel tersebut.

'Tidak mungkin dia mati secepat ini, dia terlalu kuat. Dan lagipula, meskipun dia memang mati..'

Juni kembali menemukan kejanggalan.

'..Untuk mahluk supernatural, seharusnya tubuhnya sudah musnah.' batinnya

"Hn, kalian jangan senang dulu."

 _DEG_

 _Srak Srak_

Dari bekas potongan tubuh bagian atas Kuro, keluarlah sebuah Rantai dari sana. Dan bergerak menuju mereka berempat.

"Menghindar!"

Mereka 'pun melompat, menghindari terjangan Rantai dengan ujungnya yang tajam itu.

 _Sleb_

Namun ternyata, bukan mereka incaran Rantai itu. Terlihat rantai itu justru menancapkan ujungnya pada potongan tubuh Kuro yang lain.

 _Srak Srak_

Rantai itu kembali bergerak, menarik tubuh bagian bawah Kuro itu dan mendekatkannya kembali.

 _Blep_

Dan akhirnya, dua bagian yang terpotong kembali disatukan. Tubuh Kuro sudah menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Jadi, empat lawan satu ya?"

Terlihat dia mulai bangun secara perlahan, hingga kemudian berdiri dengan tegak menghadap mereka berempat.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Mereka lantas terkejut, melihat musuh yang sebelumnya sudah tumbang kini berdiri dengan tegaknya dan berbicara seolah hal tadi bukan masalah baginya.

Sakura melotot tak percaya. 'D-dia.. Tidak mungkin!' batinnya.

Suigetsu juga demikian. 'B-bagaimana bisa!' batinnya.

Juugo tak kalah terkejutnya. 'T-tubuhnya.. Kembali menyatu?!' batinnya.

Namun, berbeda dengan Juni. Dia justru menampilkan ekspresi yang serius. 'Sudah kuduga, dia tidak mungkin mati secepat itu.' meski begitu, ada satu hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

'Tapi, tubuhnya..'

Kuro hanya diam tak peduli melihat wajah-wajah terkejut mereka, baginya itu sudah biasa. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertupi topeng hitam polosnya, namun jika melihat sorot Onyx kelamnya dapat dipastikan kalau dia sedang bereksprei datar.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku ubah penawaran sebelumnya. Dengan kalian berempat melawan ku yang seorang diri, sepertinya penawaran yang aku berikan terlalu tinggi. Jadi, untukku, jika aku yang menang..

Sepasang Onyx kelam itu mulai memudar, tergantikan oleh warna merah menyala.

"..Maka kalian harus tunduk pada perintahku."

Dan tiga tanda bermotif koma muncul menghiasi iris semerah darah itu.

.

.

.

Putih.

Semuanya serba putih, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna tersebut.

Kosong.

Tak ada apapun.

 _Clip_

Kelopak mata seseorang mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang Saphire yang mulai menunjukkan cahayanya.

'Dimana.. Aku?'

Matanya mulai menelusuri kesegala arah. Mencari tau tempat apa yang sedang ia singgahi sekarang.

Namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Dia mencoba bergerak, bangun dari posisi berbaringnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dia temukan.

 _Puk_

"Ne, kau mau kemana?"

Namun, usapan lembut dari tangan seseorang dikepalanya dan terdengarnya sebuah suara yang sepertinya milik seorang wanita harus menghilangkan niatnya.

"Ng?"

Yang dilihat oleh sepasang Saphire itu untuk pertama kali adalah sepasang Violet yang indah.

'Sangat.. Indah.'

Saphire itu mulai menangkap seraut wajah cantik dari seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, hm? Apa kau tidak nyaman berada dipangkuanku?"

Wanita cantik berambut merah itu berbicara dengan nada sedih yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

"!"

Mata beriris Saphire itu membulat, terkejut. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Tep_

Sebuah jari lentik menempel tepat ditengah bibirnya, memberi isyarat untuk dirinya tidak berbicara.

"Sstt.. Jangan mengatakan apapun."

Dan dia hanya mengangguk patuh.

Wanita itu kembali menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. "Ne, apa kau merasa nyaman?" tanyanya, nadanya sungguh lembut dan halus.

Nyaman?

Dia tidak akan menampik.

Ya, dia merasa nyaman.

Senyum wanita itu..

Suaranya..

Juga usapan tangannya dikepalanya..

Semua itu,

Sungguh membuatnya nyaman.

Bahkan perasaan negatif yang berpuluh-puluh tahun ini mengisi ruang hatinya, hilang entah kemana.

Mungkinkah dia sudah.. Mati?

Terdengar suara tawa halus dari wanita itu.

"Kau belum mati kok." ucap wanita itu, seolah bisa membaca fikirannya.

Tapi, untuk semua kenyamanan ini..

Dia..

Jika memang sudah mati sekalipun, dia rela.

"Jika kau merasa nyaman, kau boleh berada disini selama kau mau. Mengerti?" senyum manisnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya itu.

Membuatnya tak tahan untuk membalas senyumnya.

Meninggalkan wajah dingin tak berhatinya.

Senyum, yang dengan tulus dia berikan pada wanita itu.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

Untuk chapter 10 ini segini adanya, jika ada yang kurang puas.. Maaf.

Balasan review Non-Login :

 **Alvin j**

Tiga sosok misterius ya? ditunggu saja, chapter depan juga akan ketauan siapa mereka.

 **Agung645**

Naru ngambil boost gear milik issei? hm, di chapter yang akan datang emang bakal ada kejadian 'mirip' kaya gitu. tapi bukan mau ngambil sacred gearnya.

 **Apaan nih**

Tim utama sih kayanya bakal berempat doang. Tapi, untuk pasukan tambahan bakal ada juga.

Oke, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk reader-san sekalian yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca fic ini dan memberikan reviewnya, itu sangat berarti bagi saya. akan saya usahakan update secepat yang saya bisa.. Jaa ne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Devil :: Naruto Phenex**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure & Others**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **WARNING** **:** Alur ngarang alias gak jelas alias rumit alias susah dipahami/ OC/ Death Chara/ Jurus buatan sendiri (banyak)/ DarkNaru.

.

.

.

Chapter 11 : Kenyataan Menyakitkan dan Pembalasan

.

.

.

 _Siapa Aku?_

 _Siapa namaku?_

 _Dimana tempat tinggalku?_

 _Apa aku masih punya keluarga?_

 _Jika iya, dimana mereka?_

 _Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendirian?_

 _Aku, sangat kesepian._

 _Ayah.. Ibu.._

 _Aku.. Bahkan tidak ingat wajah kalian berdua._

 _Tolong, dimana 'pun kalian berada.. Cari aku._

 _Aku masih hidup._

 _Disini._

 _Menunggu kalian._

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang hanya diterangi oleh satu buah lilin, terdapat seseorang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya disebuah tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu. Meski dengan hanya beralaskan sebuah bantal kecil dan selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya, namun ekspresi dari wajah orang itu menunjukkan kalau dia mendapatkan kedamaian dalam tidurnya.

"Ugh."

Lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut orang itu, disertai gerakan kecil kelopak mata yang sepertinya akan terbuka.

Sepasang Saphire 'pun mulai terlihat.

 _*Clip Clip*_

Setelah terbuka sempurna, matanya hanya memandang kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan yang merupakan sebuah Gua itu.

'Kurasa, sepertinya tadi aku bermimpi sesuatu yang.. Indah. Tapi, aku tidak ingat apa itu.' batinnya.

Terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Ugh."

Dia melenguh sakit, tangan kanannya reflek memegangi kepalanya.

'Rasanya.. Aku pernah mengalami hal serupa seperti ini.' batinnya.

Ingatannya mulai memutar ulang memori yang ada didalam otaknya. Mencari kejadian yang sama dimana dirinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa yang dipicu oleh jantungnya, hingga menyebabkan dia tak sadarkan diri.

'Aku ingat.. 50 tahun lalu.'

Akhirnya Naruto mendapatkannya.

'Yah, benar.. Waktu itu. Saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kuro.' batinnya.

Dan dia juga ingat, setelah pertemuannya dengan Kuro waktu itu..

Semuanya berubah.

Tujuannya.

Impiannya.

Dan juga, hidupnya.. Berubah.

'Tapi..'

 _*Grep*_

Dia sedikit meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

'..Kali ini, rasa sakitnya lebih gila dibanding waktu itu.'

Ya, dia dapat merasakannya. Rasa sakit itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat sakitnya dibanding yang pertama.

Tapi..

"!"

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, entah karena apa.

'Perasaan ini.'

Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan."

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu hendak mengambil sebuah jubah hitam yang tergantung di dinding gua.

Namun..

 _*DUAARRRR*_

Tak diduga.

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi.

Lebih tepatnya, gua itu yang meledak.

Hancur hingga berkeping-keping.

Menjadi potongan-potongan bagian yang tak berarti.

Tanah 'pun ikut bergoncang hebat akibat ledakan itu.

Pohon-pohon yang tadinya berdiri kokoh diarea sekitar gua, juga terhempas kesegala arah.

 _*Tap Tap Tap*_

"Apa aku sedikit berlebihan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi itu bagus."

 _*Tap Tap Tap*_

"Semoga saja dia tidak mati, setidaknya aku harus menghajarnya terlebih dahulu."

"Yah, aku harap juga begitu."

Dua sosok pria yang sepertinya pelaku dibalik ledakan tadi, terlihat berjalan santai mendekati lokasi gua yang hancur itu.

 _*Tap*_

Mereka 'pun berhenti.

"Tapi, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Apa mungkin dia.." pria berambut hitam panjang diikat itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegela arah untuk mencari orang yang dimaksud.

Pria satunya lagi yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang tampak mengangguk. "Yah, kau benar. Aku juga sama." ucapnya.

"Debunya terlalu pekat, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

 _*Deg*_

 _*Wushh*_

Tiupan angin kuat yang entah dari mana datangnya itu, membersihkan debu-debu yang sedari tadi menghalangi pandangan kedua orang itu.

Kini terlihat jelas oleh keduanya reruntuhan gua yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dan ditengah-tengah reruntuhan gua itu, juga terlihat jelas..

..Naruto Phenex yang sedang berdiri disana.

Mereka sempat sedikit terkejut, tapi kembali bersikap biasa. "Hoo, kau bisa bertahan rupanya. Yah, memang itu yang aku harapkan." ucap pria berambut coklat, terselip nada kekaguman didalamnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto Phenex."

.

.

.

Tanah lapang ditengah hutan itu sudah tidak karuan lagi bentuknya. Tanah yang awalnya rata kini bentuknya sudah bervariasi, lubang-lubang menganga dari yang terkecil hingga yang terbesar sekalipun ada di area tersebut.

 _*Tap Tap Tap*_

Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang berjalan melewati lubang-lubang yang ada di area itu. Dengan menatap kedepan, mata merah menyalanya tampak memancarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

Didepan sana, empat tubuh sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Matanya terfokus pada sosok lelaki bersurai perak.

 _*Tap*_

 _*Grep*_

"Bangun."

"Ugh."

Kuro memaksa tubuh tak berdaya Juni untuk bangun dengan cara mencekik lehernya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan posisi mereka.

Dapat terlihat jelas dimatanya kondisi Juni yang sudah sangat kacau, lumuran darah tampak mengotori wajah tampannya.

"Kau.. Sungguh lemah."

Matanya tampak sangat sayu, dia bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar membuka lebar kelopak matanya. Menandakan kalau dia sudah mencapai batasnya, dan mungkin akan pingsan tidak lama lagi.

"Apa kau fikir dengan kekuatanmu sekarang ini, kau bisa membalaskan dendam mu pada Sirzechs?"

Kuro benar.

Sangat benar.

Untuk ukuran anak dari salah satu Iblis terkuat di Mekai, dia terlalu lemah.

Dan bahkan, kekuatan Api Emas yang dimiliki Naruto dan Sihir Elemen Es yang dimiliki Grayfia, dia tidak mewarisinya.

Tapi, meski begitu, kenapa takdirnya sekejam ini?

Ayahnya mati ditangan sahabatnya sendiri, yang merupakan salah satu Iblis yang paling dia kagumi.

Ibunya, Grayfia, seseorang yang paling dia sayangi ternyata mengkhianatinya.

Bahkan semua keluarga Phenex 'pun menutupi semua kebenaran tentang Ayahnya selama ini darinya.

Dan kenapa sekarang, sulit sekali baginya untuk balas dendam.

Tujuan itu, masih terganjal oleh sesuatu yang bernama..

..Kekuatan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, bocah."

Awalnya Kuro berfikir mungkin akan mendapatkan seuatu yang menarik dari Phenex muda ini, namun sepertinya harapannya terlalu tinggi.

Yah, tidak salah juga mengingat Juni adalah Anak dari Naruto.

Mungkin, dia memang harus lebih bersabar dan menunggu waktu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Dan sepertinya, dia harus _bertaruh_ untuk itu.

"Naruto pasti akan sangat malu kalau mengetahui dia memiliki Anak sepetimu."

Juni seakan tertohok hatinya mendengar ucapan Kuro barusan.

Malu? Ya, untuk ukuran Iblis sekaliber Naruto yang berdiri dijajaran Iblis terkuat di Mekai, tentu kalau Naruto mengetahui jika dirinya memiliki Anak lemah sepertinya bukanlah hal berlebihan kalau Naruto merasa malu.

Juni sadar diri.

Dia masihlah belum pantas disamakan dengan Naruto yang bahkan dulu disaat Naruto seusianya, sudah mampu menjadi salah satu Iblis terkuat dan memenangkan peperangan dengan Golongan Maou Lama.

Sedangkan dirinya?

Melawan Katarea yang seorang diri saja dengan dirinya yang dibantu Bidak Iblisnya, dia masih kewalahan.

Perbedaannya sangat jauh.

"Lihatlah dirimu! Kau tidak pantas mengakui dirimu sebagai Anak Naruto! Kau hanya seorang bocah yang berambisi membalaskan dendam dengan hanya mengandalkan emosinya, tanpa menyadari kelemahannya sendiri! Kau.." Kuro menjeda ucapannya.

"..Terlalu naif."

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Juni tampak mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Dia merasa kesal.

Mendengar ucapan Kuro, Juni merasa kesal. Bukan karena ucapannya Juni merasa kesal, tapi karena apa yang di ucapkan Kuro ada benarnya. Kebenaran akan kenyataan dirinya sekarang ini, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja Kuro tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar membuat lelucon yang bagus dengan ingin membalaskan dendammu pasa Sirzechs dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang. Tapi sayang, kau masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk melakukan itu." ucapnya sinis.

Setelah itu, hening mulai melanda. Hanya desiran angin yang terdengar oleh sepasang telinga mereka.

Beberapa waktu terlewat dalam diam.

"Hey, apa kau ingin tau apa penyebab kelemahanmu itu?"

Juni sedikit tertegun.

Penyebab kelemahannya?

Mungkinkah kurangnya latihan selama ini bisa disebut penyebab kelemahan?

Tidak, sepertinya bukan itu.

Justru sebaliknya.

Malah, sedari umurnya masih 10 tahun dia sudah mengenal latihan. Entah itu latihan fisik, atau latihan-latihan lain, dia sudah memulai semuanya disaat anak-anak seumurannya masih asyik bermain.

Dia korbankan masa kecilnya.

Dia korbankan kebahagiaannya.

Karena baginya, saat mengetahui kematian Ayahnya dulu, tak ada lagi kebahagian yang pantas untuk dia dapatkan.

"Itu karena.."

Kepala dengan topeng hitam itu mendekat pada telinga kiri Juni, hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"..Kebencianmu masih kurang."

 _*Deg*_

Matanya sedikit melebar, Juni tampak terkejut.

Kebencian?

Apa hal seperti itu..

Bisa membuatnya kuat?

"A-apa.. Mak-sudmu?" Sungguh Juni sudah tidak tahan, dia mati-matian untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya.

"Karena kau cukup membuatku terhibur, maka akan kuberitahu kau beberapa hal tentang Naruto."

Kuro menatap Juni tajam. "Ayahmu.." tiga tanda koma dimatanya tampak berputar pelan. "..Dia juga memilih jalan _itu_ untuk mendapatkan kekuatan." ucapnya kemudian.

Ayahnya?

Apa maksudnya?

"Dia buang semua perasaan dalam hatinya, dan memberikan ruang penuh untuk kebencian itu sendiri."

Tempo putaran _tiga tanda koma_ dimatanya semakin cepat.

"Hati, jiwa, fikiran, semuanya dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Perasaan itu mengalir kuat dalam urat nadinya."

Juni seakan terhipnotis ketika melihat _tiga tanda koma_ dimata Kuro berputar.

"Kebencian itu.. Telah menuntunnya pada sebuah _celah hitam_ diantara gemerlap cahaya kepalsuan. _Celah hitam_ , yang membimbingnya pada _kesejatiannya_."

Entahlah.

Juni sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perkataan Kuro, tapi jika mendengar perkataan Kuro barusan seakan-akan Ayahnya adalah seorang yang hidup dengan kebencian yang mendalam.

Benarkah Ayahnya seperti itu?

Itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan cerita Ibu dan Neneknya yang mengatakan Ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang sangat baik dan penyayang. Entah itu pada keluarganya atau orang lain sekalipun, Naruto Phenex adalah seseorang berkepribadian baik.

Jadi, apakah benar Ayahnya memiliki rasa kebencian sedalam itu?

Atau mungkin, masih ada yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Ayahnya?

Yah, wajar saja mengingat dia sudah kehilangan sang Ayah bahkan sebelum dirinya lahir.

Dan sekarang, bahkan keluarganya menutupi kebenaran tentang Ayahnya. Jadi, mungkin saja masih ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan darinya.

Selain itu, jika ucapan Kuro memang benar.. Lantas, apa yang menyebabkan Ayahnya memiliki kebencian sedalam itu?

Tidak mungkin 'kan perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ada suatu sebab?

Yah, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Kau pasti berfikir hal seperti apa yang menyebabkan Naruto memiliki perasaan seperti itu, benar 'kan?"

Tepat sekali.

Kuro seolah bisa membaca fikirannya.

"Hn."

Kuro hanya mendengus singkat.

Dia fikir Kuro akan memberitahunya, tapi ternyata-

Tawa Kuro langsung membuyarkan fikirannya.

Apa ada yang lucu?

'Ugh!' Juni mendadak merasa pusing, matanya tampak semakin menyipit. 'Aku.. Sudah tidak kuat lagi, sepertinya aku akan pingsan.' batinnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah saatnya kau mengetahui kebenaran yang lainnya." ucap Kuro. 'Dan mungkin saja setelah mengetahuinya, akan ada sesuatu hal yang menarik terjadi.' batinnya licik.

Juni tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Kuro, dia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang bersumber di kepalanya itu.

"Sekarang, lihatlah baik-baik kenyataannya."

 _*Sring*_

Dan saat dia melihat _tiga tanda koma_ dimata merah menyala itu berputar semakin cepat, semuanya mendadak gelap.

.

.

.

 _ **-Juni P.O.V-**_

Semuanya berubah gelap, saat aku melihat sepasang mata merah menyala dengan pola _tiga tanda koma_ ditengahnya itu berputar cepat.

Aku fikir aku akan pingsan, tapi sepertinya aku telah terlebih dahulu ditarik kesebuah _dunia lain_ saat melihat mata merah itu.

Entahlah ini dimana, mataku tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa selain kegelapan.

 _*Singg*_

Sebuah titik cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dari kejauhan, lama-kelamaan cahaya yang berupa titik kecil itu mulai membesar seolah mendekat padaku.

'Apa itu?'

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya.

Cahaya itu semakin mendekat dan membesar, aku mulai menutup mata karena cahaya itu menyilaukan mataku.

Sesaat aku terdiam dalam posisi itu.

Hingga kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Dan aku sedikit terkejut, sekaligus bingung.

'Ini..'

Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada disebuah trotoar jalan. Ku edarkan pandanganku kesegala arah, melihat bangunan-bangunan dan juga kearah langit yang tidak asing bagiku.

'Mekai?'

Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Ini memang Mekai.

Tapi, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Bukankah tadi aku berada disebuah ruang yang hanya ada kegelapan?

Apa jangan-jangan cahaya tadi yang telah membawaku kemari? Ah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

 _*Tap Tap Tap*_

Telingaku menangkap sebuah suara hentakan kaki seseorang yang sedang berjalan, ketolehkan pandanganku kesumber suara itu.

 _*Deg*_

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna, seakan bola mata itu hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

'I-itu..'

Aku ternganga tak percaya.

'M-mungkinkah..'

Tubuhku mulai bergetar, mataku tiba-tiba saja terasa memanas. Pandanganku sedikit buram karena terhalangi oleh air mata yang mulai bermuara dikelopak mata bawahku.

 _*Tap Tap Tap*_

Seseorang yang aku lihat itu semakin mendekat kearahku, sosoknya semakin jelas kulihat.

Seorang pria tampan bersurai merah jabrik berpakaian kemeja putih, yang tengah menggenggam seikat besar bunga mawar merah ditangan kanannya, dan sebuah kotak merah berada ditangan kiri pria itu.

Pria tampan itu..

Dia..

"Ayah."

Hatiku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Kebahagiaan.

Keinginanku,

Harapanku,

Dan..

Kerinduanku, semuanya kini bisa kudapatkan dari sosok itu.

Ayahku.

 _*Tes*_

Air mata haru mulai menciptakan jejak-jejaknya dipipiku, ketika kulihat sosok Ayahku yang mulai menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ayah, aku.. Merindukanmu."

Dia berjalan semakin mendekat, mempersempit jarak diantara kami.

Dengan perasaan bahagia, kucoba untuk mengangkat kedua kananku. Berharap dirinya akan menyambut uluran tangan yang sudah berpuluh tahun merindukan sentuhannya ini.

"Ayah.."

Sedikit lagi, dan aku bisa menjangkaunya.

Sedikit.. Lagi.

Dan..

 _*Zungg*_

 _*Deg*_

Nafasku tercekat.

Tubuhku mendadak kaku.

Saat dimana momen yang seharusnya aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan tanganku..

..Tidak terjadi.

Ayahku,

Melewatiku begitu saja.

Tidak! lebih tepatnya..

Dia menembus tubuhku.

Seolah aku bukanlah eksistensi nyata baginya.

Kulihat kedua tanganku, keduanya tampak bergetar hebat.

'Apa yang salah?'

Kutolehkan pandanganku kebelakang, melihat sosok Ayahku yang berjalan menjauh. Dia terlihat tidak memperdulikanku, atau malah mungkin dia tidak melihatku sama sekali?

Apa..

Apa mungkin..

Ini hanya sebuah ilusi?

Tapi, ini.. I-ini..

Kebahagiaan ini, terlalu nyata untuk sebuah ilusi.

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat, aku menolak menyerah!

 _*Tap! Tap! Tap!*_

Kubawa kakiku bergerak cepat untuk menyusul Ayahku disana, aku tak tahan lagi.

Aku akan menerjang tubuhnya dari belakang, dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan.

 _*Tes*_

Lalu kuucapkan 'Selamat datang'.

 _*Tes*_

Kemudian dia akan mengatakan 'Aku pulang', dan membalas pelukanku.

 _*Tes*_

Ya, itu pasti.

 _*Tap! Tap! Tap!"_

'Hiks.. Pasti..'

 _ **-Juni P.O.V End-**_

 _ **.**_

 _*Syung*_

Dia sedikit melompat untuk menerjang Ayahnya dari belakang.

Namun..

 _*Zungg*_

Seperti sebuah kenyataan yang memang harus terjadi, tubuhnya kembali hanya menembus tubuh sosok Ayahnya itu.

 _*Brukk*_

Dan pada akhirnya Juni harus tersungkur dan mencium permukaan trotoar yang kasar.

Dia terdiam, nampak tidak berniat sedikit 'pun untuk bangun.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Sebuah isakan tangis memilukan terdengar disela-sela diamnya.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Sial! Sial! Sial"

Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul lantai trotoar itu dengan kesal, melampiaskan kekecewaan hatinya yang meluap-luap.

"Hn, dasar bocah bodoh."

.

 _ **-Juni P.O.V-**_

"Hn, dasar bocah bodoh."

 _*Deg*_

Suara itu..

Aku menoleh kebelakang.

Dan benar saja, aku melihat sosok bertopeng itu berdiri disana.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan marah, aku 'pun bangkit dan mulai menghampirinya.

 _*Grep*_

"Apa maksudnya ini, hah?!"

Kucengkram erat baju hitamnya dengan tangan kananku, dan menanyainya dengan nada sentakkan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, dan memberikanku ilusi yang menyakitkan seperti tadi?!"

Meski saat ini aku sedang bersikap kasar padanya, tapi kulihat dia seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan tindakanku, terbukti dengan gestur tubuhnya yang tetap terlihat santai.

"Ini bukanlah ilusi, tapi kenyataan."

Dan jawabannya itu semakin membuatku kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya! Dan lagi pula, Ayahku itu sudah mati!"

Sial! Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sekarang aku malah menangis didepannya, dan menunjukkan betapa lemah dan rapuhnya aku.

"Aku lebih memilih dibuat sekarat olehmu, daripada harus merasakan kebahagiaan palsu ini. Aku-"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Yang kuinginkan?

Apa maksudnya?

"Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang Ayahmu, yang belum kau ketahui?"

Ya, itu memang benar.

Tapi, bukan ilusi seperti ini yang ku inginkan!

"Hn, ini bukanlah ilusi. Tapi ini adalah bagian dari ingatan Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya masa lalu yang pernah dialami Naruto."

Masa lalu Ayah? Benarkah itu?

Jika begitu, ini..

"Dan dibagian ini, kau akan melihat dimana Ayahmu akan memiliki kebencian yang mendalam. Kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya."

.

 _*Tap Tap Tap*_

Ku langkahkan kakiku sedikit cepat. Setelah perdebatan kecil yang terjadi dengan mahluk bertopeng hitam itu, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menyusul Ayahku.

Kata-kata terakhirnya tadi, masih terngiang jelas dikepalaku.

 _'..Kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.'_

Kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan ya?

Aku tersenyum miris.

Belum lama ini aku juga mengalami hal seperti itu, kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.

Tak ku sangka, akan ada satu kesamaan diantara kami.

Yah, meskipun itu bukanlah hal bagus.

'Itu dia.'

Samar-samar aku bisa melihat sosok Ayahku dikejauhan sana, dan kulihat juga dia mulai berbelok.

 _*Tap Tap Tap*_

Aku mulai melangkah semakin cepat, mungkin bisa dikatakan berlari. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak boleh ketinggalan melihat _kenyataan menyakitkan_ yang pernah dialami Ayah.

 _*Tap*_

Akhirnya aku sampai ditempat Ayah berbelok tadi, yang ternyata adalah sebuah rumah. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera memasuki rumah itu, yang dimana pintunya dalam keadaan terbuka menandakan kalau Ayah memang memasuki rumah ini tadi.

"Apa ini?"

Kulihat sesuatu yang berceceran dilantai, yang ternyata adalah sebuah pakaian. Dan kulihat ada dua jenis pakaian disana, pakaian wanita dan laki-laki.

'Entah mengapa saat melihat ini, perasaanku mendadak tidak enak.'

Aku kembali melanjutkan penelusuranku, menuju kesebuah ruangan yang ku perkirakan adalah ruang tengah rumah ini.

'Ayah?'

Dapat kulihat sosok Ayahku yang sedang berdiri mematung diambang pintu yang menuju ruang tengah, terlihat juga bunga mawar merah yang sejak awal dipegangnya kini terjatuh kelantai.

'Ada apa?'

Melihat gelagat tak biasa Ayah itu membuat perasaan tidak enak itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku kembali melangkah, dengan ragu.

"Ayah, apa yang-"

 _*Deg*_

Waktu seakan berhenti perputar.

Degupan jantung seakan berhenti berdetak.

Mulut yang tiba-tiba menjadi bisu, telinga yang mendadak menjadi tuli, dan hidung yang seakan sulit untuk bernafas.

Semuanya terjadi dalam satu waktu.

Ketika akhirnya kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, _kenyataan menyakitkan_ yang pernah dialami Ayah.

"I-ini.."

Inikah kenyataan itu?

Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"..T-tidak.. Mungkin."

 _ **-Juni P.O.V End-**_

.

.

.

"Creuserey Asmodeus dan Shalba Beelzebub 'kah? Hn, kebetulan sekali."

Terlihat Naruto hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjangnya saja, tubuh bagian atasnya tak terbalut pakaian apapun sehingga memperlihatkan tonjolan otot-otot atletisnya.

"Kalian hebat juga bisa menemukan tempat ini. Padahal aku sudah membuat _Kekkai_ untuk menyembunyikannya, sehingga akan sulit untuk ditemukan." Naruto memuji kedua pria itu, dan mengabaikan fakta kalau mereka sudah menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya.

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan keturunan Maou asli, Phenex! Aura menjijikanmu itu tak akan pernah kami lupakan sampai kapanpun! Meski kau menutupinya dengan _Kekkai_ yang berlapis-lapis sekalipun, kami akan tetap bisa menciumnya!" Pria berambut hitam diikat itu, Creuserey, tampak emosional ketika mengucapkannya.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya. "Kau masih membanggakan darah Maoumu itu didepanku, setelah kalian kabur dariku dulu?" ucapnya.

Creuserey tampak tidak terima dengan ucapan hinaan Naruto.

 _*Sring*_

Lingkarang sihir kecil berwarna ungu tercipta ditelapak tangan pria itu yang diarahkan pada Naruto.

"Sialan! Matilah!"

 _*Flash*_

 _*Duarr*_

Tanpa berfikir panjang, dia langsung menembakkan Energi keunguan itu untuk menyerang Naruto. Ledakan 'pun terjadi.

Pria berambut coklat panjang, Shalba, yang sedari tadi masih bersikap santai tampak menajamkan matanya.

'Tidak, belum cukup. Dia masih..'

Setelah asap menghilang, kini terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Tangan itu tampak sedikit berasap. Menariknya kembali, dia mulai melihat tangan kanannya intens.

'Sensasi ini..'

Disisi lain, Creuserey terlihat menggeram kesal karena serangannya tak menimbulkan efek berarti pada Naruto.

"Kau jangan sombong dulu, Naruto."

Shalba mulai buka suara, dan menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Dibandingkan dengan kami, kau justru lebih menyedihkan."

Menyedihkan?

Apa maksudnya?

"Kau hanya seorang pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan."

Entah apa maksudnya, Naruto belum mengerti.

"Aku mengetahuinya, Naruto. Kekalahanmu saat bertarung melawan Sirzechs 50 tahun lalu."

 _*Deg*_

Ucapan Shalba barusan, seakan membawa Naruto kembali ke masa lalu.

"Pertarungan yang memperebutkan gelar Maou Lucifer, yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sirzechs."

Sepertinya, Shalba ingin menjatuhkan sedikit mental Naruto dengan mengatakan masa lalu kelamnya itu.

Ya, dia memang mengetahuinya.

Dulu, setelah terusirnya Golongan Maou Lama beserta pengikutnya dari Mekai, dia mengirimkan mata-mata kesana untuk sekedar memantau situasi. Namun tak disangka, mata-mata itu justru mendapatkan informasi mengejutkan yaitu pertarungan Naruto melawan Sirzechs yang dimana pemenangnya akan mendapatkan gelar sebagai Maou Lucifer era baru.

Dan Sirzechs 'pun keluar sebagai pemenang, sedangkan Naruto tewas di pertarungan itu.

Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian dia mendapat informasi lain yang cukup membuatnya terkejut, yaitu disebutkan kalau Naruto ternyata masih hidup namun tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Itu membuatnya ragu.

Namun sekarang, dia sudah melihatnya sendiri. Seorang Naruto yang ternyata memang masih hidup. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia tidak tau.

Tapi yang jelas, ini waktunya untuk dia membalas kekalahannya dalam Perang sebelumnya.

"Dia mendapatkan tempat yang tinggi di Mekai sana, sementara kau.." Shalba menunjuk Naruto, dia menatapnya jijik.

"..Terhinakan ditempat seperti ini, dan meringkuk kesepian dalam ruang sempit. Sungguh nama kebangsawanan Phenex mu itu tidak berarti lagi sekarang. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan." ucapnya angkuh.

Creuserey tampak menyeringai puas saat melihat Naruto yang sepertinya mulai 'down', dilihat dari kepalanya yang terus menunduk.

'Kheh! Menyerang dengan cara menjatuhkan mentalnya ternyata lumayan juga. Kerja bagus, Shalba.' batin Creuserey licik.

 _*Sring*_

Lingkaran sihir sama seperti yang digunakan Creuserey sebelumnya muncul ditelapak tangan kanan Shalba.

"Dan sekarang.."

 _*Sring*_

Lingkaran sihir lain kini muncul dibawah Naruto.

"..Aku akan membebaskanmu dari situasi menyedihkanmu ini, dengan membunuhmu."

 _*SRINGG*_

Lingkaran sihir yang berada dibawah Naruto semakin bercahaya terang.

"Jaa na."

 _*Jrash*_

Tidak, bukan.

Itu bukan suara sebuah ledakan, atau sesuatu yang bisa memusnahkan apapun.

Itu adalah suara sesuatu yang sedang memotong atau membelah.

 _*Pluk*_

Sepotong tangan yang terpisah dari tubuhnya itu nampak terjatuh ketanah.

"Ugh!"

Shalba terlihat kesakitan. 'S-sial! Tanganku!' batinnya terkejut.

Dia melihat Naruto yang kini hanya berjarak satu meter saja darinya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu gelap. Ditangan kanannya nampak Api Emas itu berkobar dengan ganas, tangan itulah yang sepertinya telah memotong tangannya barusan.

Creuserey juga sama terkejutnya dengan Shalba, kecepatan Naruto yang gila itu sulit untuk dicerna oleh akal sehatnya.

'D-dia cepat sekali! Bahkan aku tidak melihat kalau dia bergerak kesini!' batinnya.

Dia sangat yakin, kalau Naruto tadi masih ada ditempatnya semula. Dia baru sadar Naruto berpindah tempat, saat suara _memotong_ itu terdengar didekatnya. Dan hal yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah saat dimana tangan kanan Shalba yang sudah kehilangan setengah bagiannya.

 _*Duagh* *Duagh*_

 _*Wung*_

 _*BRAKK*_

Terlalu sibuk dan terkejut akan hal yang baru saja terjadi, mereka berdua 'pun kehilangan fokus dan akhirnya tendangan dari Naruto itu sukses melempar mereka hingga menabrak pada sebuah pohon.

 _*Bresh*_

Kaki yang terbalut Api Emas itu menginjak potongan tangan Shalba hingga hancur dan kemudian terbakar.

"Akan ku beritahu kalian beberapa hal."

Mereka berdua sudah bangkit kembali, keduanya terlihat menggeram kesal. Terlebih bagi Shalba karena telah kehilangan tangan kanannya.

"Pertama.. Ya, kau benar. 50 tahun lalu aku memang bertarung melawan Sirzechs."

Ucapannya sangat dingin.

"Kedua.. Kekalahan itu memang sudah aku rencanakan. Jadi, aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu."

Tatapan matanya sungguh sangat tajam, seperti hunusan sebuah pedang.

"Ketiga.. Memperebutkan gelar Maou Lucifer? Yang benar saja, aku tidak sudi memakai nama itu dibelakang namaku. Bahkan mendengarnya saja aku sudah muak."

Aura intimidasi menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Keempat.. Sepertinya kalian belum sadar, kalau nyawa kalian sedang dipertaruhkan disini."

Untuk beberapa saat, hati mereka mulai ragu untuk melawan Naruto. Bahkan dengan hanya mendengar Naruto berbicara saja, sudah membuat hati mereka bergetar akan rasa takut.

Tapi, jika mereka lari.. Itu akan membuat mereka malu untuk kedua kalinya.

Para Maou pendahulu mereka pasti akan menertawakan kepengecutan mereka.

Ya, apapun yang terjadi.. Mereka harus membunuh Naruto disini.

Sekarang juga.

 _*Bats*_

Sepasang sayap Iblis muncul dipunggung mereka berdua.

"Jangan remehkan kami, Phenex! Kaulah yang akan segera menemui ajalmu!"

Teriakan lantang penuh kepercayaan diri yang dilontarkan Creuserey itu, menjadi awal kembalinya kemantapan hati mereka untuk membunuh Naruto.

Meski sebenarnya..

Itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan.

 _*Wushh*_

Mereka melesat terbang menuju Naruto.

 _*Sringg*_

Lingkaran sihir tercipta didepan mereka masing-masing.

 _*Shut* *Shut* *Shut* *Shut*_

 _*Shut* *Shut* *Shut* *Shut*_

Tembakan bola Energi secara bertubi-tubi keluar dari lingkaran sihir mereka, dan melesat cepat menuju Naruto.

Sedangkan yang menjadi target hanya menatapnya datar.

"Percuma saja."

 _*Splash*_

Bola energi pertama dia tangkis dengan tangan kanannya yang terbalut Api Emas.

 _*Splash* *Splash* *Splash* *Splash*_

 _*Splash* *Splash* *Splash* *Splash*_

Begitu seterusnya, dia menangkis semua bola Energi yang mengarah padanya itu dengan hanya satu tangannya saja. Karena saking cepatnya tangan itu menangkis bola Energi itu, sehingga membuatnya terlihat seolah Naruto menggunakan banyak tangan untuk menangkisnya.

Sebuah efek bayangan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Sial! Kalau begitu, terima ini!"

Dua lingkaran sihir itu menyatukan kekuatan, dan membentuk sebuah bola Energi yang besar.

 _*Shut*_

 _*BLARRR*_

Ledakan besar 'pun terjadi.

Bola Energi itu menghancurkan tempat dimana Naruto berada.

Asap pekat 'pun menutupi area tersebut.

Mereka berdua menyeringai kegirangan, menyangka kalau serangan tadi akan membunuh Naruto.

Tapi, tetap saja..

Itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan.

 _*Wingg*_

Lebih cepat dari sebuah kedipan mata, Naruto kini muncul dibelakang mereka berdua.

 _*Duagh*_

 _*BRAKK*_

Naruto menghantam punggung Shalba dengan sebuah pukulan yang berlapiskan Api Emas, dan membuatnya tersungkur menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras.

"Guhh!"

Creuserey terkejut melihatnya. "Shalba!" matanya kemudian beralih menatap Naruto tajam didekatnya. "Sialan kau! NARUTO PHENEX!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

 _*SRINGGG*_

Lingkaran sihir besar tercipta didepannya, bersiap menghancurkan Naruto dengan serangan penuh.

Namun..

 _*KRAKK*_

 _*PYARR*_

Sebelum lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan serangannya, Naruto terlebih dahulu menghancurkannya.

 _*Grep*_

"Ugh!"

Tidak sampai disitu, kini leher Creuserey berada dalam cengkraman Naruto.

"Kau berisik sekali ya, Creusy."

Creuserey hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya, karena sekali lagi dia gagal untuk membunuh atau setidaknya melukai Naruto.

"Tenggorokanmu pasti sedikit pegal karena berteriak terus dari tadi, kalau begitu aku akan memijatnya sedikit."

"Mau ap-"

 _*Grepp-BRATSH*_

Dengan satu cekikan kuat, leher itu hancur dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto. Cipratan darah 'pun nampak sedikit mengotori wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan." ujarnya dengan wajah polos dibuat-buat.

 _*Pluk* *Bruk*_

Kepala dengan tubuhnya yang terpisah itu 'pun terjatuh ketanah.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan kini tersaji disana.

Mulut yang mengeluarkan darah, sepasang mata yang melotot ketika nyawa sang pemilik dicabut paksa dari tubuh, dan potongan leher yang hancur itu terus memuncratkan darahnya dengan deras.

 _*Bratsh*_

Seakan belum puas, kaki yang terlapiskan Api Emas itu menghancurkan kepala Creuserey dengan sekali injak, dan kemudian habis terbakar. Sementara tubuhnya mulai melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya.

Disisi lain, Shalba hanya bisa melotot tak percaya ketika Naruto membunuh Creuserey dengan mudahnya, dengan cara yang keji.

Emosi mulai menguasai dirinya.

"KEPARAT KAU, NARUTO!"

Dia mencoba bangkit.

"Akan kubalas kau!" geramnya.

 _*BRAKK*_

"Guahh!"

Namun, baru saja tangan itu hendak mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun, sebuah injakan dari Naruto terpaksa harus membuat tubuhnya kembali tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau jadi sama berisik nya seperti Creusy ya, Shalba."

Naruto hanya memandang datar tubuh tak berdaya Shalba yang berada dibawah kakinya. Dia sengaja tidak membunuh Shalba dengan cepat karena ingin _mempermainkannya_ terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dengan Creuserey yang ia bunuh dengan cepat, karena menurutnya mahluk itu terlalu berisik jika dibiarkan hidup terlalu lama.

Suaranya benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ne, Shalba.. Katakan padaku, siapa yang lebih menyedihkan sekarang?"

Bibirnya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum puas ketika mengatakan itu. Naruto seakan mengembalikan ucapan Shalba sebelumnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dimana kondisi yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan itu kini sedang dia alami.

"Tch!"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shalba untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Ya, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Harga dirinya sebagai keturunan Maou asli telah jatuh dan hancur berantakan oleh Naruto.

Dua kali.

Untuk kedua kalinya dia dihinakan seperti ini oleh Naruto, setelah sebelumnya terjadi pada saat perang saudara dulu.

 _*Grepp*_

"Nah, sekarang.. Aku akan membuatmu lebih menyedihkan lagi."

"Apa yang-"

 _*BRATSH!*_

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Tanpa rasa belas kasihan, sepasang sayap Iblis milik Shalba itu dia cabut dengan paksa dari punggungnya, membuat sang pemilik meraung kesakitan.

 _*Brush*_

Tak lama kemudian sayap itu terbakar habis oleh Api Emas yang menjalar dari tangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana?"

Wajahnya kini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, terlihat dengan jelas raut wajah Shalba yang menegang menahan gejolak kesakitan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Bahkan dua aliran air mata nampak keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"K-kurang ajar.. K-kau..!"

Naruto tertawa ringan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit kasihan padamu, tapi.. Sayangnya, rasa kasihanku itu tertutupi oleh keinginanku untuk membunuhmu."

Kasihan katanya?

Shalba benar-benar sudah terhinakan sampai pada titik terbawah.

Sungguh nama agung Beelzebubnya tak ada artinya lagi sekarang.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku memang akan memburu kalian, para Golongan Maou Lama. Tapi nyatanya, kalian sendiri yang mendatangiku dan memberikan nyawa kalian secara cuma-cuma."

Naruto tertawa geli.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang dengan bodohnya memasuki kandang _Burung_. Seharusnya dari awal kau sadar.."

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dingin.

"..Mendatangiku sama saja dengan kematian."

Sebuah _janji_ dan _ambisi_ yang memang sudah dia niatkan sejak kepergiannya dari Mekai, bahwasanya _hukuman_ yang pantas untuk keturunan Golongan Maou Lama yang tersisa..

Adalah kematian.

Tak ada kompromi.

Tak ada tawar menawar.

Mutlak, hanya kematian.

"Jadi, apa ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

 _*Drap*_

"Ugh."

Naruto sedikit menekan bekas luka dipunggung Shalba yang didapat setelah kehilangan sepasang sayapnya, dan membuatnya kembali meringis kesakitan.

Hening sesaat.

Tiba-tiba saja suara tawa keluar dari mulut penuh darah milik Shalba.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto.. Jika memang aku harus mati ditanganmu.."

 _*Sringg*_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul dibawah mereka berdua.

Ya, tak ada pilihan lain.

Hidupnya benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk.

Oleh karenanya, dia tidak ingin itu berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Setidaknya, kematiannya juga harus bersama Naruto.

 _*SRINGG*_

"..Maka kau juga harus ikut bersama-"

 _*Jlebb*_

 _*Stab*_

Tapi kenyataannya, memang hanya sebuah kesia-siaan.

Sayang sekali.

Sebelum kalimat itu terselesaikan, dan sebelum niat itu terlaksana, Naruto terlebih dahulu membungkam Shalba dengan serangan penutup.

Lingkaran sihir itu 'pun menghilang.

"Ha-agh.."

Pemandangan mengerikan kembali tersaji disana.

Sebuah Katana bergagang hitam terlihat menancap dibagian belakang kepala Shalba, dan menembus hingga keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

Darah kembali mengalir deras dari sana.

"Ha-agh.."

Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Bibirnya tak kuasa mengucap satu kata 'pun.

Mulutnya tak lagi mengeluarkan suara yang berarti.

Bahkan, jeritan kesakitan yang ingin dia luapkan dengan teriakan keras, terpaksa harus dia pendam dalam hati.

Dia.. Menerima rasa sakit itu dalam diam.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak sudi jika harus mati bersamamu, Shalba."

Terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir berada ditelapak tangan Naruto yang diarahkan kepada Shalba, tepat kearah kepalanya. Lingkaran sihir itulah yang baru saja mengeluarkan Katana tadi untuk _membungkam_ Shalba.

"Sekarang, enyahlah kau dari dunia ini."

 _*Brush*_

Api Emas yang menyelimuti kaki Naruto langsung menjalar dengan cepat dan membungkus tubuh Shalba dengan kobaran Api.

"Ha-agh!"

Dia ingin menjerit, namun tak bisa.

"Ha-agh!"

Dia ingin berontak, namun injakan dari Naruto menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

 _*Brush*_

Tak butuh waktu lama, Api itu 'pun sudah melahap habis tubuh Shalba hingga musnah tak berbekas.

Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dalam keheningan.

Shalba Beelzebub.

Eksistensinya di dunia ini sudah berakhir.

"Sayonara.. Creuserey, Shalba."

 **.**

 _*Srett*_

Katana yang menancap ditanah itu ditariknya pelan, terlihat disana dibeberapa bagian bilahnya terdapat lumuran darah milik Shalba.

 _*Sringg*_

Lingkaran sihir tercipta didepan Naruto, lalu kemudian Katana itu dia masukkan kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut sampai benar-benar tertelan olehnya. Lingkaran sihir itu lalu menghilang.

Dia kemudian terdiam.

Memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

'Akhirnya..'

Matanya terpejam, sedikit menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

'..Ya..'

Kelegaan mulai hinggap dihatinya.

'Benar-benar.. Akhirnya.'

Dia berhasil.

Mereka.. Creuserey dan Shalba, telah mendapatkan _hukuman_ yang pantas darinya. Sebuah..

 **Pembalasan.**

 _*Sett*_

Naruto terlihat merogoh saku belakang celana hitamnya, dan tangannya mendapati sesuatu disana.

Sebuah buku kecil.

Buku yang bersampul merah itu ditatapnya datar, namun perlahan mulai melembut. Dan akhirnya dia..

Menatapnya sendu.

Perlahan tangannya mulai mengusap buku kecil tersebut, pelan dan lembut. Penuh perasaan, seolah dia sedang mengusap tangan seorang wanita.

Dia hendak membuka buku itu untuk melihat isinya, namun dalam sekejap raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"Ne, kau benar-benar Iblis yang kuat.. Naruto Phenex."

Sebuah suara asing terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Hn."

Bibirnya seketika membentuk sebuah seringai. "Akhirnya kau keluar juga." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

Dan terlihat olehnya seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam berwajah polos tak berekspresi, sedang melayang dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

.

.

.

Balasan review non-login :

 **Guest**

Maksudnya Noro kah? Ya, emang agak mirip, saya juga sedikit terinspirasi dari dia.

 **Ngyrah kun**

Di chapter yang akan datang Naruto akan menggunakan api seperti itu.

 **Guest**

Naruto tentu anak dari Minato Phenex, tapi kalau Kushina Gremory? tunggu saja nanti. pada akhirnya Naruto akan menerima Juni sebagai anaknya.

 **UZUKAGE**

Tentu saja Naruto.

Oke, sekian untuk chapter 11 ini. Saya tau ini lama, tapi saya sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa tetap update. Dan terima kasih untuk reader-san yang masih setia membaca fanfic sederhana saya ini.. Jaa ne.


End file.
